La magie de l'Etoile de Noël
by RoseViolet19570
Summary: Lord Voldemort ayant vaincu Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger fuient. Jusqu'au jour où on les retrouve: Ron se fait tuer, Hermione est enfermée dans la même cellule que Drago Malefoy. Un jour, l'Ordre du Phénix tombe. Voldemort organise une fête. Hermione fait alors un voeu. Un voeu qui pourrait tout changer... Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël.
1. Introduction

**La Magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Note de l'auteur: Salut, salut ! Alors voilà, après avoir lu des tas et des tas de fis, je passe le cap et j'écris la mienne ! Cette idée m'est venue cette après-midi en regardant un film sur Noël (période oblige !) Je ne sais pas trop où cela va nous menez, car comme je l'ai dis, c'est la première fois que je mets par écris mon débordement d'imagination... N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela m'aidera dans l'écriture du reste de l'histoire. ! Des bisous :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<br>  
>Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1999, 18h.<strong>

- Granger… ? Granger ? GRANGER ?  
>- QUOI, MALEFOY !?<br>- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>Hermione Granger souffla bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire dis-moi ?  
>- Euh… Je… Rien.<br>- Alors laisse-moi tranquille.

23 jours. Cela faisait 23 jours qu'elle se trouvait enfermée dans cette maudite cellule. Cellule qu'elle devait d'ailleurs partager avec son ennemi de toujours : Drago Malefoy.

**Feed-back, 1****er**** décembre 1999. **

_C'est un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait réveillée ce matin-là. Se levant en tentant de chasser cette impression, sans y parvenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était rafraichie, habillée et avalait un café noir pour finir de se réveiller, ce sentiment était toujours présent.  
>- B'jour Mione… lança une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.<br>- RON ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Comment ça va.. ?  
>- Ca peut aller… répondit le rouquin en venant lui faire la bise et guise de bonjour.<br>- Mais tu es frigorifié !  
>- C'est qu'il ne fait pas super chaud dehors vois-tu.<br>- Va te reposer, je vais faire aller faire un tour pour récupérer des champignons.  
>- Pfff encore des champignons ?<br>- Je fais ce que je peux Ronald !  
>- Je sais Mione, ne te fâche pas. Des champignons ça sera parfait. A tout à l'heure…<em>

_Sur ce, le jeune homme s'était retiré dans le coin chambre pour littéralement s'effondrer sur son lit, s'endormant sur le coup. Riant légèrement, Hermione avait enfilé son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, son bonnet et était sorti. _

_Il ne devait pas être plus de 6h du matin, il faisait encore nuit noire et la jeune fille avait dû sortir sa baguette pour s'éclairer un peu. Autour, rien ne bougeait. Pas un bruit ne s'élevait de la forêt dans laquelle Ron et elle s'étaient réfugiés quelques jours auparavant. Elle s'était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion qu'ils auraient déjà dû changer d'endroit. _

_Cela faisait six mois qu'ils transplanaient d'endroits à endroits, dans les quatre coins de l'Angleterre, et ce, tous les 3 jours maximum.  
>Six mois qu'ils fuyaient.<br>Six mois qu'Harry Potter, leur meilleur ami, le Survivant, l'Elu, était finalement tombé… mort de la main, ou plutôt de la baguette de Lord Voldemort.  
>Six mois que Ron et elle avaient pris la décision de fuir ensemble.<em>

_La famille du rouquin avait bien tenté de les retenir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Effondrés par la perte de leur ami d'enfance et devenus les cibles n°1 du mage noir, à cause de leur lien avec Harry Potter, ils avaient estimé que fuir était la meilleure solution…_

_Pour rendre les choses plus faciles, quelques heures avant leur départ, ils avaient vidé une fiole de potion du sommeil dans la marmite de soupe, confectionnée par Molly Weasley, ainsi, personne n'avait essayé de les retenir, tous s'étant endormi presque le nez dans la soupe. Ne laissant qu'un petit mot à l'attention de Ginny, qui serait très certainement celle qui leur en voudrait le plus, ils étaient finalement partis sans se retourner._

_« Nous partons, pour vous protéger, ne nous cherchez pas. C'est __nous__ qu'il cherche, Gin', ne nous en veut pas. Avec le fidelitas, dont je suis la Gardienne, vous serez à l'abri, mais soyez tout de même prudents. Prenez soin de vous les uns les autres. Et s'il-vous-plait… Pardonnez-nous. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons… Je l'espère. Tendresse, ton amie, HG. » _

_Six mois… cela semblait si loin et si proche à la fois._

_Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione s'était un peu éloignée de la tente magique. Le réalisant, elle fit demi-tour, remarquant ainsi sur sa droite un petit tapis de terre parsemé de champignons comestibles. Après en avoir ramassé quelques-uns, elle avait commencé à marcher plus vite pour retourner à la tente, son mauvais pressentiment de retour._

_S'étaient alors fait entendre des « plops » bien caractéristiques. Paniquée, elle avait brandie sa baguette devant elle, prête à attaquer, avant de réaliser qu'elle était littéralement encerclée par de grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées. Un sort venu de derrière l'avait désarmée, un autre l'avait immobilisée par des liens solides._

_- Regardez ce qu'on a là : Hermione Granger, Indésirable n°1 ! Si tu savais comme cela fait longtemps que l'on te cherche petite garce !_

_Ne pouvant pas faire le moindre geste, la jeune femme lui avait lancé un regard assassin. Le Mangemort avait ri. Des rires venant de derrière les silhouettes qu'elle avait devant elle lui étaient alors parvenu. Et elle avait réalisé : Ron ! En effet, trois hommes, au son de leurs voix, arrivaient, trainant Ron par les cheveux. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste non plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'encourageant mutuellement._

_- Et voilà l'Indésirable n°2 ! Mais que la journée commence bien dites-moi ! s'était exclamé l'homme qui avait parlé précédemment. _

_L'assemblée avait ri. Courageuse, Hermione retenait ses larmes. Ce qu'elle avait pu être bête ! Au lieu de suivre son instinct, qui lui disait depuis tout à l'heure que quelque chose allait se passer, et partir. Non, il avait fallu qu'elle s'éloigne et baisse sa garde ! Qu'elle idiote !_

_Elle se maudissait intérieurement lorsqu'elle avait vu une silhouette se pencher sur Ron, baguette levée et lancer un Doloris. Le rouquin s'était alors tordu de douleur, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier._

_- ARRÊTEZ ! avait-elle hurlé, au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblaient interminables._

_Le Mangemort avait alors arrêté et s'était tourné lentement vers elle. Ron, lui, toussait, semblant chercher l'air et crachait du sang en tentant de se redresser._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, petite garce ?_  
><em>- Arrêtez ! Laissez-le ! Vous allez le tuer ! S'il-vous-plait arrêtez…<em>  
><em>- S'il-vous-plait ? Elle dit « S'il-vous-plait » ? s'était exclaffé l'homme.<em>

_L'assemblée avait de nouveau ri. Il s'était alors approché d'Hermione en levant sa baguette._

_- Ecoute-moi bien, petite garce. Ecoute-moi bien attentivement : tu as de la chance. Une chance inouïe que le Maitre nous ait formellement interdit de toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de tes cheveux puants. Ouais, tu as de la chance, parce que tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'aurais pu te faire pour te punir de ton insolence. Par contre, ton ami le rouquin là, il en a moins… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que, toujours sous ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai la permission d'en faire ce que je veux. Je voulais en faire mon petit prisonnier personnel, le faire mourir à petit feu, mais tu sais quoi ? Pour ton insolence, je vais plutôt l'exécuter tout de suite._

_Hermione avait vivement relevé la tête, horrifiée. Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? Et pourtant, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'assister à la scène : le Mangemort s'était détourné d'elle, se positionnant légèrement sur le côté, pour laisser « le loisir » à la jeune femme de voir tout, et avait levé sa baguette vers Ron. Celui-ci avait réussi à se mettre à genoux. Son visage d'ordinaire rougissant était aussi blanc que la fine pellicule de neige qui recouvrait la forêt.  
><em>

_- Une dernière volonté ? avait sifflé l'encapuchonné, en le relevant d'un coup de baguette._

_Ron s'était alors retrouvé légèrement en lévitation. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune, le rouquin lui avait murmuré un : « Je t'aime. », avant qu'un éclair vert ne vienne le frapper en pleine poitrine et que son corps ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Mort._

_Sous le choc, Hermione n'avait pas versé une larme. Plus rien ne parvenait à son cerveau. Plus un bruit, plus une émotion, plus rien. Elle avait alors levé les yeux vers le ciel, qui commençait doucement à prendre les couleurs de l'aurore : du rouge, du jaune et de l'orange se mêlant au reste du noir de la nuit. Elle avait admiré le spectacle, imprimant cette image le plus fortement possible sur ses rétines avant de se laisser aller vers la pénombre et s'évanouir._

_Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une cellule froide et humide._

_Enchainée au mur, elle avait gémit lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait mal. Mal partout. Un regard vers son corps lui avait arraché d'autres gémissements : des coups et des plaies recouvraient la quasi-totalité de son corps._

_Elle avait alors constaté que ses vêtements lui avaient été enlevés pour être remplacés par un linge sale et taché de sang, très certainement le sien. En dessous de ce linge, elle ne portait rien. Une douleur vive dans son entre-jambe la fit réaliser qu'on avait très certainement abusé d'elle, ce qui la fit gémir de nouveau._

_Se rendant compte qu'elle voyait assez bien dans cette cellule, elle avait alors levé les yeux pour observer l'endroit : La porte de la cellule, se trouvait sur sa gauche tandis qu'une petite fenêtre, similaire aux meurtrières des châteaux forts, la narguait sur sa droite. Elle avait alors compris que si elle voyait si bien ce qui l'entourait, c'était justement grâce à la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la mini-fenêtre._

_Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, mais il semblait humide et dur. Levant son regard vers le mur en face, elle avait sursauté : quelqu'un d'autre était présent._

_Tout comme elle, la personne était enchainée au mur, bras et jambes écartés, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Maigre, son corps sale était lui aussi recouvert de coups et de plaies. La tête baissée, ses cheveux à tel point sales qu'on ne savait en discerné la couleur, lui tombaient sur le visage. Hermione avait alors remarqué l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air et un frisson l'avait traversé, se rendant compte qu'elle devait uriner. Elle avait gémit de nouveau lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne saurait se retenir longtemps._

_- Si vous pouviez la fermer, cela m'arrangerai ! avait alors lancé la personne en face._  
><em>Cette voix ! Par Merlin, ça ne pouvait être…<em>  
><em>- Malefoy ?<em>

_Le second détenu avait alors levé la tête et Hermione avait poussé un cri d'horreur. Il s'agissait bien de Drago Malefoy, mais si elle ne l'avait pas croisé presque chaque jour pendant près de six ans, elle n'aurait jamais su le reconnaître : son visage était criblé de plaies, son nez était très probablement cassé, sa paupière droite était tellement gonflée que son œil en restait fermé. Quant à son œil gauche… Il n'en avait tout simplement plus. Seulement une orbite vide._

_- Par Merlin…Malefoy que… qu'est-ce…_  
><em>- C'est toi sale Sang-de-Bourbe !?<em>  
><em>- Arrête de m'…<em>  
><em>- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI PUTAIN !? avait-il hurlé, la faisant sursauter de nouveau<em>  
><em>- Je prends des vacances ça ne se voit pas ?!<em>

_Drago n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, laissant retomber sa tête et se mettant à pleurer. Oui, le grand Drago Malefoy aussi pouvait pleurer. Un lourd silence c'était alors installé pendant de longues minutes, avant de finalement être rompu par le Serpentard : « Nous sommes fichus. » Hermione n'avait pas su quoi répondre._

**Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1999, 18h02.**

_- _Granger … ? Granger ? GRANGER ?  
>- QUOI ENCORE, MALEFOY ?<br>- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
>- Je te le redemande : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?<br>- C'est la première fois que tu pleures depuis que tu es ici..

Et c'était vrai. Depuis la mort de Ron, depuis son premier jour de détention, elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Pas une. Pas même lorsque Lord Voldemort lui-même l'avait torturée et violée des heures durant afin de savoir où se trouvait ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle ne savait pas par quel moyen, mais il avait appris que c'était elle la Gardienne du secret. Que c'était elle qui savait où se trouvait le refuge des derniers membres encore vivants de l'Ordre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait qu'elle savait et il n'avait eu de cesse que de la torturer pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Devenue excellente pour fermer son esprit, Hermione lui avait ri au nez et lui avait dit qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de parler. Ce à quoi Voldemort avait répondu que la tuer était tentant, mais qu'il la garderait en vie le plus longtemps possible, qu'il l'aurait à l'usure.

Ayant « éteint » toutes ses émotions, la jeune femme s'était alors laissée faire jusqu'à ce jour, sans pleurer ni crier.

Aujourd'hui cependant, c'était différent, elle l'avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en se réveillant…

* * *

><p>Alooooors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? La suite est déjà écrite, elle sera plus longue, je vous rassure ! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Note de l'auteur: **Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review. J'ai pris soin de suivre votre conseil pour le "svp". :)

Voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

Au fait, j'ai oublié de le mettre dans la publication précédente, mais il va de soi que les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartient à notre J. vénérée :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>: Feed-back et interrogations.

**Feed-back, 24 décembre 1999, 11h30.**

_Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle venait de passer une heure de plus à se faire torturer par le mage noir, elle avait entendu quelqu'un demandé :_

_- Excusez-moi, Maitre, puis-je vous parler une minute ?_

_Voldemort s'était alors détourné d'Hermione, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre son souffle: opportunité assez rare, il faut le dire.  
><em>

_- Que me veux-tu ?_  
><em>- Maitre, aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël et je me demandais si… Enfin les Mangemorts et moi-même nous nous demandions si nous pouvions organiser une soirée. Vous savez, c'est notre premier Noël sous votre règne et nous pensions…<em>  
><em>- Vous pensiez dis-tu ? siffla Voldemort<em>  
><em>- Je … euh… oui… nous pensions inviter du monde et mettre quelques cadeaux, des détenus s'entend, sous le sapin… pour… euh en cadeau, en distraction.<em>  
><em>- Et bien et bien… lança Voldemort. En voilà une idée. Qu'en penses-tu ma chère Sang-de-bourbe ?<em>

_Hermione n'avait pas répondu, se contentent de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard. C'est alors que, dans un fracas, un groupe de personnes était entré dans la pièce. Devant elle, la famille Weasley, Neville Londubat, Hagrid et Minerva McGonnagal étaient ligotés et trainés aux pieds de Voldemort._

_Lorsque le petit groupe l'avait remarquée, une expression de choc s'était marqué sur les visages._

_- Nous avons trouvé leur QG, mon Maitre ! Il nous aura fallu le temps, mais il semble qu'ils aient pensé que nous les avions oubliés et ils ont baissés leur garde ! Une de nos jeunes recrues a surpris le demi-géant aux abords d'une rivière, s'est accroché à son bras au moment où il transplanait et nous a immédiatement contactés grâce à sa Marque une fois au QG ! Voici ceux qu'ils restent, mon Maitre ! avait lancé Bellatrix Lestrange, en sautillant._  
><em>- Ceux qu'ils restent ?<em>  
><em>- Oui mon Maitre, les autres qui se trouvaient sur place sont morts. Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte de leur erreur, ils se sont défendus vous pensez-bien. Mais nous étions en supériorité numérique.<em>  
><em>- Et cette jeune recrue qui a permis leur découverte, où se trouve-t-elle ?<em>  
><em>- Elle est morte, Maitre. Ils l'ont exécuté sur le champ, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait eu le temps de nous prévenir.<em>  
><em>- Et bien et bien en voilà une histoire ! avait fait simplement Voldemort.<em>

_Un silence s'était installé. Silence pendant lequel Hermione avait croisé le regard de Ginny. La rouquine ne pleurait pas._

_En fait, aucun des otages ne versaient la moindre larme. La brune avait remarqué que le regard de sa meilleure amie devenait interrogatif et que ses lèvres s'étaient mises à mimer : « Où est Ron ? » Sa question lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ron. En éteignant, pour ainsi dire, ses émotions, elle s'était interdit d'y penser._

_Lorsque Malefoy l'avait questionnée, au début de sa captivité, elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler et il n'avait plus posé de questions, ce qui l'avait aidé à inhiber la douleur. Douleur qui resurgissait d'un seul coup, condensée, horrible._

_Hermione baissa la tête et la hocha imperceptiblement de gauche à droite. Molly Weasley, qui avait suivis l'échange entre les deux filles, s'était mise à hurler de désespoir._

_- MON FIIIIIILS ! ESPECE DE POURRITURE ! VOUS LE PAYEREZ !_

_Agacé par les cris, Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et, d'un geste, avait fait taire la mère de famille à jamais._

_Arthur Weasley, livide, avait manqué de s'effondrer en même temps que sa femme. Les larmes s'étaient alors mises à couler sur les visages des nouveaux otages, qui avaient baissés la tête, désespérés._

_- Voilà qui est mieux. Hurler de la sorte de si bon matin, qu'elle sotte ! s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres  
><em>

_Celui-ci s'était alors tourné vers Hermione et le Mangemort qui les avait interrompus quelques minutes auparavant, une grande grimace, censée représenter un sourire, s'étirant sur ses lèvres inexistantes._

_- Mon cher, je pense qu'une grande fête pour Noël est maintenant plus qu'obligatoire ! Je te charge de tout préparer !_

_Après ça, on les avait traînés, Hermione et les autres prisonniers, dans les cachots. La jeune fille n'avait pas été rattachée au mur et on avait même détaché son codétenu. D'un coup de baguette, leur geôlier avait alors fait apparaître une douche, comme on en voit sur les plages en été, un tabouret, un nécessaire de toilette et des serviettes._

_- Démerdez-vous. Ce soir on fait la fête et on ne veut en aucun cas que votre puanteur ne nous dérange ! Je viendrai vous apporter d'autres vêtements plus tard, vous avez intérêt à être prêts ! avait-il ordonné avant de claquer la porte._

_Hermione et Drago avaient alors regardé les objets, émerveillés. A quand remontait leur dernière douche ? Enfin, par douche on entendait jet d'eau glacée. Ils portaient le même linge souillé depuis des semaines, s'étaient fait dessus un nombre incalculable de fois en attendant que le geôlier, de temps en temps, ne daigne leur procurer un seau dans lequel ils pouvaient se soulager._

_- Malefoy ?_  
><em>- Hm ?<em>  
><em>- Je… Euh… Je suis incapable de lever les bras.<em>  
><em>- Je sais. Moi non plus.<em>  
><em>Elle avait alors proposé : « Je t'aide pour ce que tu ne sais pas faire et vice versa ? »<em>

_Le Serpentard n'avait réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'acquiescer, de se diriger vers elle et lui faire signe de s'assoir sur le tabouret._

_Il avait alors prit toutes les précautions du monde pour lui enlever son seul vêtement et lui brosser les cheveux, pour les dénouer le plus possible avant de les lui laver.  
>Toujours très délicatement, il avait ensuite entreprit de la laver. Le contact des doigts du jeune homme l'avait comme électrocutée.<em>

_Le souvenir de Ron, avec qui elle avait fini par sortir lors de leur fuite à deux, lui revenant à l'esprit. « Je t'aime » lui avait-il dit avant de mourir. Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant et elle ne lui avait jamais dit non plus, s'étant rendue compte au fil des jours qu'elle l'aimait plus comme un frère que comme un amant. Ca non plus elle ne lui avait pas dit et n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le faire._

_Cette dernière pensée avait été la goutte de trop et un flot de larmes avait alors déferlé, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Malefoy n'avait tout d'abord rien remarqué, occupé à lavé son dos, mais lorsqu'il était repassé devant elle, il avait suspendu ses gestes, une lueur de panique dans les yeux._

_- Je t'ai fais mal !?_  
><em>- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Continue s'il-te-plait, on ne sait pas quand l'Autre va revenir…<em>

_Intrigué, le Serpentard avait repris sa tâche encore plus doucement. Lavant chaque plaie apparente, sans se rendre compte que cette même douceur ne faisait qu'accentuer la douleur intérieure. Submergée par ses sanglots, elle l'avait laissé la laver presque entièrement, s'occupant juste elle-même de ses parties intimes._

_Lorsqu'elle fut « propre », coiffée et enroulée dans sa serviette, ce fut son tour de s'occuper de son codétenu, toujours en pleurant silencieusement. Elle lui avait brossé ses fins cheveux sales, à présent beaucoup plus longs que d'ordinaire et l'avait lavé, tout aussi délicatement qu'il ne l'avait fait pour elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu quitter leur cellule, Hermione avait constaté un nombre affolant d'anciennes cicatrices parsemer le corps de Drago._

_Lorsqu'elle s'était placée face à lui, elle avait eu un moment d'hésitation par rapport à son visage._

_- Malefoy, je… ton visage tu…_  
><em>- Fais-le, s'il-te-plait.<em>

_Il avait parlé très bas, dans un souffle._

_Comprenant, Hermione avait donc lavé son visage, prenant garde de ne pas s'aventurer près de son orbite gauche. Son œil droit avait dégonflé depuis le premier jour, mais le gardait fermé presque constamment._

_Cela aussi la brune le comprenait, car elle faisait pareil : garder les yeux fermés les empêchaient de se regarder ou de voir le dégoût, la honte et la gêne dans le regard de l'autre._

_Lorsqu'elle eut fini de le laver, elle l'avait aidé à se sécher, se rendant alors compte que les membres du jeune homme devaient être encore plus engourdis que les siens. Et pour cause: il était presque toujours enchaîné au mur, sans pouvoir bouger plus de quelques minutes par jour._

_Hermione, elle, l'était moins pour la simple raison que le geôlier « oubliait » très souvent de la rattacher lorsqu'il la ramenait dans les cachots._

**Feed-back, le 5 décembre 1999**  
><em>- Alors, tu as eu bon ? lui avait lancé le geôlier en parlant des heures de tortures qu'elle venait de subir.<em>

_Epuisée, elle n'avait pas répondu. L'homme, un type petit de taille et bien portant, d'une quarantaine d'années, dégarnis et à l'haleine fétide, l'avait alors poussée pour la faire entrer dans la cellule. Contrairement aux fois précédentes où il se contentait de lever sa baguette pour qu'elle se retrouve enchaînée au mur avant de ressortir, il était entré à sa suite et avait fermé la porte derrière lui._

_- Alors petite salope, tu te fais sauter par le Maitre, il parait… Dis-moi, tu aimes ça te faire sauter par un serpent ? Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est de se faire sauter par un vrai homme. Et si tu te laisses faire gentillement, il se pourrait que « j'oublie » de te raccrocher au mur, capich ?_

_Lasse, se sentant déjà plus morte que vivante au fond, Hermione s'était laissée faire sans mot dire. Allongée sur le sol froid, elle avait seulement détourné la tête et avait ancré son regard dans celui du Serpentard. Le jeune homme, horrifié, ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, son unique œil étant encore particulièrement gonflé, mais avait soutenu le regard de la jeune fille, qui lui en était reconnaissante au plus haut point._

C'est ainsi que le geôlier « oubliait » presque tous les jours de rattacher Hermione au mur…

**Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1999, 18h16**  
>- Granger… ? Granger ? GRANGER MERDE !<br>- Oui… ? répondit Hermione, revenant à la réalité  
>- POURQUOI TU PLEURES ?<br>- Malefoy, s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi tranquille…  
>- Hors de question. Réponds-moi.<br>- Je te répondrais si tu me dis ce que tu fais là.  
>- Ce que je… ? Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.<br>- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi tranquille !_  
><em>  
>Son ton était sans appel : s'il voulait des réponses à ses questions, il devrait parler également. Sur 23 jours, ils n'avaient guère pris le temps de discuter, bien qu'ils en aient eu le temps et il ne savait pour quelle raison, aujourd'hui il avait envie de parler.<p>

Il en avait même plutôt_ besoin_.

Il alla s'installer dans un coin de la cellule, s'assit par terre, remplia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Pourvu que ce fichu geôlier leur ramène vite des vêtements, parce que leurs serviettes, humides de surcroit, ne leur tenaient pas vraiment chaud. Il réfléchit encore un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Bon, je te propose un marché : on pose une question chacun à notre tour, ça te va ainsi ?  
>- Le grand Drago Malefoy me propose un marché. Eh bien, j'aurai tout vu ! lança Hermione en se retournant vers lui.<p>

Il ne répondit pas à sa réplique, se contentent de la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille souffla doucement, vaincue.

- C'est d'accord, mais je commence. Les dames d'abord !  
>- Si tu y tiens, vas-y.<br>- Que fais-tu ici ?  
>- Je suis prisonnier. Répondit-il du tac au tac<br>- Sérieusement Malefoy !  
>- C'est compliqué.<br>- J'ai tout mon temps. Insista Hermione, venant s'asseoir devant lui, bras croisés.  
>- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, n'est-ce-pas ? soupira le Serpentard<br>- C'est toi qui a proposé ce marché. Réponds à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne.  
>- Bien. C'est à cause de moi que Potter est mort. Je…<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est Voldemort qui l'as tué ! le coupa la brune  
>- Ecoute, si tu me coupe la parole toutes les trente secondes, on avancera pas !<p>

Hermione rougit, s'excusa et mima le fait de fermer une serrure sur ses lèvres, avant de « jeter » la clef derrière elle.

- On va voir combien de temps tu tiens. (_Regard noir de la Gryffondor_). Je disais donc que c'était ma faute si Potter est mort. Un jour, alors que j'étais de retour au Manoir pour les vacances, j'ai surpris le Maitre, enfin Voldemort, en pleine discussion avec son serpent. Cela m'a d'ailleurs toujours fait flipper qu'il lui parle ainsi. Enfin bref. Il lui disait que la Grande Bataille était proche et répétait sans cesse qu'il faudrait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Je l'avais déjà entendu hurler plus tôt dans la journée, à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait caché et que vous aviez non seulement trouvé, mais détruit également. Je ne suis pas retourné souvent chez moi pendant cette dernière année, mais je peux te dire qu'à chaque fois que j'entendais Voldemort hurler de colère, peu de temps après on pouvait le voir un peu plus affaiblis. Après l'avoir entendu parler au serpent, j'ai réfléchi pendant des heures, avant de me dire que finalement il faudrait peut-être bien faire disparaître Nagini, qu'elle devait avoir un lien avec ces objets que vous cherchiez et l'état se dégradant de Voldemort. Le jour de la Bataille à Poudlard, je l'ai cherchée. J'ai voulu la tuée, mais le sort a ricoché sur son corps. Voldemort ayant vu toute la scène, il m'a stupéfixé et nous a envoyé dans la Cabane Hurlante Nagini et moi. Il est venu nous rechercher après la Bataille et j'ai cru que mon heure était sonnée, mais non. Il a préféré joué avec moi pendant des mois. Me faisant soigner lorsque j'étais au bord de la mort, pour que je puisse encore tenir sous ses tortures. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas devenir fou, surtout lorsqu'il m'a arraché l'oeil, pour le donner à son serprent. Enfin bref... Un jour, alors que les elfes me "retapaient" avant une nouvelle séance de torture, j'ai entendu deux types parler de la Bataille. C'est là que j'ai compris que c'est parce qu'il cherchait Nagini que Potter avait baissé sa garde et qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver Voldemort...

Drago avait parlé vite, tête baissée, reprenant à peine son souffle de temps en temps. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et attendit la réaction de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci ne venant pas, il releva légèrement la tête pour scruter son visage. Il déglutit alors difficilement : la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le visage rouge de colère, Hermione fixait son codétenu sans vraiment le voir. Il nota que la jeune femme retenait ses larmes et que ses yeux, d'ordinaires noisettes, viraient dangereusement au marron foncé.

- Granger ? appela-t-il doucement, en lui touchant le bras

Elle secoua la tête, ramenée à la réalité et plongea son regard dans l'œil unique du Serpentard. Colère, mépris et dégoût s'y lisait. Sans un mot, elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans la cellule, revint vers lui et lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir dans le coin où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Droite comme un i, elle se mit à fixer le mur en pinçant les lèvres et laissant ses larmes tomber silencieusement.

- Je suis désolé Granger, vraiment. Je sais que cela ne changera plus rien désormais, mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas mal faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous donner un coup de main. Finit par ajouter Drago, lui aussi entrain de fixer le mur se trouvant en face d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit alors :  
>- Alors les puants, on s'est rafraichit ? Voilà pour vous habiller. Le Maitre exige que vous soyez présentables, en tant que <em>Prisonniers d'honneur<em>. A votre place, je me préparerai à vivre le plus long Réveillon de Noël que vous n'ayez jamais connu ! Les invités arriveront vers 21h30, je viendrais vous chercher à ce moment-là. lança le geôlier avant de leur jeter un paquet à chacun et de disparaitre.

Drago alla ramasser le paquet et entreprit de le déballer. Dedans se trouvaient un pantalon noir ridiculement grand, maintenant qu'il avait perdu près d'une vingtaine de kilos, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir lui aussi trop grand. Pas de sous-vêtements. Le linge était rêche, mais propre et sec, c'est tout ce qui importait.  
>Lentement, il entreprit de mettre son pantalon. Puis, par trois fois, il tenta d'enfiler son T-shirt, mais ses bras le faisaient trop souffrir et manquaient de force chaque mouvement vers le haut lui était difficile.<p>

Il hésita alors un moment avant de demander son aide à la jeune fille. Celle-ci fixait encore le mur et les larmes ne semblaient pas se tarirent. Il répéta sa question, mais n'eut toujours pas de réponse. Soupirant, il alla se planter devant elle et s'assit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Granger ? Peux-tu m'aider s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-il encore une fois.

Hermione ne réagissant toujours pas, il tendit la main pour la mettre sur son avant-bras et le contact la ramena à la réalité. Elle recula vivement, se cognant le dos au mur, ce qui la fait gémir.

- Ecarte-toi ! Ne me touche pas, sale fouine ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est TA faute s'il est mort, TA faute si je suis enfermée ici, TA faute si on pourrit ici, TA faute ! TA FAUTE, ASSASSIN !

Elle avait hurlé, lui martelant le torse de coups de poing pour ponctuer ses mots. A présent, elle pleurait de nouveau, sans retenue, par sanglot, presque affalée sur le sol, le poing toujours contre son codétenu.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas bougé, la laissant faire. Baissant la tête, il barbouilla un « Je suis désolée Hermione ».

La brune sentit alors une larme s'écraser sur son bras nu.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas te mettre à pleurnicher et m'appeler par mon prénom que je vais m'attendrir. Dégage, laisse-moi tranquille. Lança-t-elle sèchement en détournant la tête.  
>- Mais…<br>- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Malefoy ! Tu en as assez dis, tu me dégoûtes. Tu as été un gros égoïste, arrogant, complètement imbu de ta petite personne pendant toute notre scolarité, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir faire autre chose juste ce jour-là, dis-moi ? Tu as eu tout le temps de te racheter, de retourner ta veste et c'est précisément LE jour où il aurait fallu que tu te fasses oublier que tu décides d'agir ? Non, mais, merde Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête !?  
>- C'était idiot je l'avoue…<br>- Tu l'avoues ? Par Merlin ! s'écria Hermione en se levant brusquement. Il avoue que c'était idiot ! C'est bien Malefoy, tu progresses, mais un peu tard tu ne penses pas ? Allais, rends-moi service Albator : tais-toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Avec un peu de chance tout à l'heure on va me torturer jusqu'à la mort et je n'aurai plus jamais à voir ta sale tête.

Le silence se fit.

La Gryffondor, qui avait cessé de pleurer pendant son éclat de colère, laissa de nouveau couler ses larmes et se dirigea vers la toute petite fenêtre. De là, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, seulement un bout de ciel et la pleine lune qu'aucun nuage ne venait cacher. C'était une belle nuit pour fêter le Réveillon de Noël.

Son regard perdu dans l'immensité étoilée et elle s'était mise à décliner à voix basse le nom de toutes ces personnes décédées. Cédric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwige, Maugrey Fol-Œil, Dobby, Fred, Rémus, Nymphadora, Colin, Lavande, Rogue, Harry, Ron et Molly. Sans oublier tous les autres morts à la Bataille de Poudlart et les membres de l'Ordre qui ne s'en étaient pas sorti lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts ce matin.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago s'approcher, elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il se racla la gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir à travers son voile de larmes, qui l'empêchait d'ailleurs de le voir nettement.

Sans crier gare, il la saisi par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Surprise, elle voulut se défaire de son étreinte, mais il la retint avec une étonnante force. D'une main douce et ferme à la fois, il l'incita à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se laissa finalement aller, ses pleurs redoublant de violence.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallu que ça nous tombe dessus ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a empêchés de vivre notre vie d'ado tranquillement ? Je sais qu'à tout moment j'aurai pu me détourner, ce n'était pas ma tâche à moi de tuer Voldemort après tout. Mais Harry était mon meilleur ami, il était comme mon frère, jamais je n'aurai pu le laisser tomber. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on ait à vivre toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces morts ? Ce n'est pas juste, on a rien demander nous. Une année à voyager, risquer nos vies, à chercher ces fichus Horcruxes et le moyen de les détruire. Une année de galère, à espérer un monde meilleur et pourquoi au final ? Me retrouver enfermée dans un cachot me faire torturer et violer tous les jours ? Tu parles d'une vie ! Au fond, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Je crie parce que je suis en colère, mais je me rends compte que c'est moi qui suis idiote. A quoi bon t'engueuler ? Je le sais que tu n'as pas eu la vie facile non plus. Je sais que c'est ton père qui t'as élevé de cette façon et je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Mes parents m'ont éduqué à ne pas mentir et à faire le bien, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais hésité à me battre. J'imagine que s'ils m'avaient répété tous les jours que toute personne ne portant pas le même nom de famille que moi était une moins que rien, j'aurai cru pareil. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de faire aboutir ta mission, en sixième année, tu étais piégé, il menaçait tes parents. J'aurai certainement fait pareil tu sais, c'est pour ça que je me suis effacée de leur mémoire et que je les ai envoyé sur un autre continent. Je savais que si Voldemort les trouvaient, je n'aurai plus su avancer…

Un autre silence se fit.  
>Hermione, gênée de s'être ainsi laissé aller, renifla et se détacha de l'étreinte du Serpentard, regardant ses pieds. Après quelques secondes, elle releva les yeux et pris alors conscience qu'il était toujours torse nu, ce qui la fit rougir vivement.<p>

- Ca va mieux ? demanda le blond  
>- Oui, merci. Excuse-moi pour les cris… Et les larmes… Et la gifle.<br>- Je suppose que je les méritais.  
>- Tu supposes bien. Répondit-elle en tentant un petit sourire, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.<p>

Un ange passa.

- Tu trembles. Remarqua alors Drago  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu trembles. Tu n'as toujours que ta serviette humide sur toi, tu ferais mieux d'enfiler ce que l'Autre t'a apporté tout à l'heure. Lui répondit-il

Hermione acquiesça et alla chercher le paquet qui lui était destiné avant de revenir vers le Serpentard. Elle le déballa et en sorti une longue robe noire. Il l'aida à l'enfiler, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Epoustouflante. Dans cette robe, qui mettait parfaitement ses formes féminines en valeur, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, la jeune fille était époustouflante. Elle avait perdu plusieurs kilos et était recouverte de coups, certes, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait laisser paraître, elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir qui faisait briller ses yeux noisettes.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches. Le conseilla-t-elle

- Pardon. Tu veux bien m'aider pour mon T-shirt s'il-te-plait ?

Elle le fit. S'ensuivit alors plusieurs nouvelles longues minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles ils s'étaient installés côte à côte, contre le mur, face à la porte.

- Granger ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasmo… Weasley ?  
>- Malefoy, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant.<br>- Une question pour une question, c'était le marché. Lui rappela-t-il

Elle soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

- Il a été tué par un Mangemort, le jour de mon arrivée. Depuis quand es-tu ici ?  
>- On a « déménagé » ici une semaine avant que tu n'arrives. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre vous ?<br>- Nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble lors de notre fuite. Mais je m'étais rendue compte que je l'aimais finalement plus comme un frère que comme un amant. Et toi, au fait, avec Pansy, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?  
>- Absolument rien, enfin pour moi. Pour elle, c'était une autre histoire…<br>- « Dragonichouuuuu ! » lança Hermione en imitant leur ancienne camarade de Poudlard

Ils rirent alors de bon cœur. Et passèrent un moment à se souvenir quelques bons instants passés à l'école.

- Dis, au fait Granger, c'est qui Albator ? demanda le blond

La Gryffondor étouffa un rire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur leur geôlier, qui clama avec un air malsain : "C'est l'heure" !

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! :D Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?<br>Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier la suite demain, parce que je suis malheureusement en blocus, et que je vais aller étudier avec quelques amies, mais je promets de poster le prochain chapitre avant le 24 à minuit (avant le 25 quoi ^^)  
>N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, elles m'aideront vraiment pour la suite, merci :)<p>

Des Bisous !


	3. Chapter 2

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Note de l'auteur: Salut, Saluuut ! Comme promis, je vous mets la suite avant Noël, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Emma Austen**: Merciii pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plait, c'est rassurant :) Oui je sais, je fais mourir plein de monde, mais... C'est la gueeeeerre ! J'ai toujours pensé que notre vénérée JKR avait été trop gentille avec les personnages, mais ce n'est que mon avis ! ^^ Voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira. Bisous

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2.<strong>

_(( La Gryffondor étouffa un rire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le geôlier, qui clama avec un air malsain : "C'est l'heure" !))_

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, Hermione se leva et aida Drago à en faire autant. Une fois qu'ils furent debout, le geôlier leur attacha les mains dans le dos d'un coup de baguette et se tourna vers Hermione.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la colla au mur, un cri mêlé de douleur et de surprise lui échappa. L'homme se plaqua alors contre elle et lui intima de se taire. Il fit monter une main dans son cou, tandis que l'autre passait la fente de sa robe pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse. L'haleine fétide du geôlier lui donnait des nausées. Elle tourna alors la tête, juste à temps pour voir Drago se jeter sur l'homme, la tête en avant.

- LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE, GROS PORC !

Alors que l'homme tombait à la renverse, le Serpentard lui décrocha un coup de pied en plein visage avant de revenir vers Hermione.

- Est-ce que ça va ?  
>- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais, il… il va te tuer !<br>- Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda-t-il, en haussant la voix.

Surprise, Hermione fit un pas en arrière et hocha vivement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas cet accès de colère. Elle avait bien remarqué que le blond s'agitait de plus en plus lorsque l'homme la violait devant lui. Depuis quelques jours, il hurlait même à pleins poumons, ce qui déconcentrait vivement l'agresseur, mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point cela le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, étant maintenu au mur par les chaines.

- Merci… Oh attention ! fit-elle subitement

Le geôlier s'était en effet relevé et leur lançait un regard meurtrier. Drago fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir un poing s'abattre sur son nez. Il tituba, mais Hermione s'approcha pour le retenir. L'homme allait renouveler son geste, quand une voix glaciale se fit entendre depuis la porte :

- BRYAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, espèce d'incompétent !?  
>- Mais…<br>- SILENCE ! Dépêche-toi d'amener ces prisonniers dans la salle de réception, le Maître n'aime pas attendre !  
>- Oui, oui tout de suite. Répondit le geôlier en baissant la tête.<p>

Non sans leur lancer un dernier regard fou de rage, il fit signe aux deux adolescents de sortir. Côte à côte, ils attendirent ensuite que l'homme passe devant eux pour leur indiquer le chemin.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle ne retournerait très certainement pas dans la cellule. Après tout, maintenant que Voldemort savait où se trouvait le QG de l'Ordre, maintenant qu'il avait une bonne partie des membres les plus importants de l'organisation enfermés dans ses cachots, pour quelle raison la garderait-elle, elle, encore en vie ? Aucune. Elle allait mourir aujourd'hui, c'était certain.

Cette révélation l'a fit trembler, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Il est vrai qu'être enfermée, torturée, violée, privée de nourriture etc., n'était pas le style de vie qu'elle voudrait avoir pendant des années, mais elle ne voulait pas mourir. Jusqu'ici, elle avait eu l'espoir que l'Ordre du Phénix viendrait la délivrer.

Comment, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas supposer savoir qu'elle se trouvait là ? C'était idiot. Et pourtant, même si elle avait décidé d'inhiber la douleur que laissait la perte de ses proches, elle n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir qu'un jour, tout changerai. Merlin qu'elle avait été naïve.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, qui marchait à ses côtés, la tête haute. Il n'avait pas remis ce masque impassible sur son visage, elle pouvait donc y lire de la peur et… du soulagement ? Du soulagement oui. En y réfléchissant, c'était logique, il était enfermé depuis près de sept mois. Il devait attendre la mort comme une délivrance.

Ces derniers 23 jours, Hermione avait eu le temps de revoir son jugement par rapport au jeune homme. En effet, bien qu'ils n'aient pas énormément discuté, le peu qu'ils l'avaient fait, il avait su se montrer humain. Oui, c'est cela, humain. Qu'il était loin ce temps où il s'amusait à la chahuter, à la tourmenter et l'insulter ! Alors qu'ils vivaient l'enfer, il s'était montré inquiet lorsqu'elle revenait avec de nouveaux coups, de nouvelles plaies. Il avait su respecter le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas répondre à ses questions lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il avait partagé ses maigres repas avec elle lorsque le geôlier ne lui en donnait pas, parce qu'elle avait eu l'audace de le mordre alors qu'il la violait.

Oui, ici, dans cette cellule, elle l'avait découvert humain. Maintenant qu'ils allaient très certainement être séparés à jamais, elle regrettait même de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à parler avec le jeune homme.

Drago, sentant le regard de la brune sur lui, tourna la tête légèrement vers elle et lui fit un triste sourire, qui la fit rougir. Il l'interrogea alors du regard :

- Merci… lui souffla-t-elle doucement, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Pour tout… répondit-elle simplement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au geôlier qui marchait quelques pas devant eux avant de continuer.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai sans doute devenue folle.  
>- Tu es folle de naissance. ricana-t-il. Et je n'ai pas fais grand chose...<p>

- Silence vous deux ! s'exclama Bryan

Surprise, Hermione avait sursauté, mais elle se remit à parler, plus bas cette fois :

- Je sais, mais tu étais là. Et tu soutenais mon regard quand il… tu sais… Alors Merci.

Drago haussa les épaules, il savait qu'elle faisait allusion aux viols et ne voulait pas en parler. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le remercie. Pas avec le genre de pensées qu'il avait eu à plusieurs reprises lors de leur captivité commune.

En effet, il s'était surpris à être soulagé qu'on vienne la chercher elle et non lui pour des séances de torture. Au moment où Hermione avait mis un pied dans sa cellule, on l'avait presque oublier.

Avant son arrivée, c'était lui le souffre douleur du mage noir et il en voulait au monde entier : à ses parents d'avoir été si faibles, d'avoir suivis le mage noir dans ses idées et de lui avoir rentré ces mêmes idées ignobles dans la tête à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore d'être mort en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à Potty de ne pas avoir vaincu Voldemort alors qu'on le disait « l'Elu » , il en avait voulu au monde entier.

Alors oui, il avait été soulagé qu'on la choisisse elle et non lui. Une fois, rageur, il avait même été jusqu'à penser que c'était bien fait pour elle, qu'en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Et puis les viols avaient commencés…

**Feed-back 5 décembre 1999 (vu par Drago)**

_Il était réveillé depuis longtemps lorsqu'Hermione Granger avait émergée de son sommeil. Elle aussi était attachée, comme lui, au mur, par de grosses chaines. La position était inconfortable. Au début, il avait cru que ses membres finiraient bien par s'arracher, mais non, ils s'étaient engourdis puis déboités et les elfes de maison arrangeaient cela...mais le processus c'était répété quelques jours plus tard ._

_Ce jour-là, il ne les sentait plus, mais son estomac le tiraillait : on l'avait nourrit qu'une fois depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée dans sa cellule. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on la mette dans SA cellule ? Pourquoi lui ? Certainement une autre forme de torture dédicacée par Voldemort._

_Le mage noir voulait le faire souffrir, lui faire comprendre son erreur. Eh bien il avait compris, on aurait pu le libérer, vraiment ! Mais cela aurait été trop beau._

_En face de lui, la brune avait gémit, ses épaules ne devaient pas encore être assez engourdies pour qu'elle ne les sente plus . Après tout, elle ne restait pas aussi longtemps attachée que lui puisqu'on la détachait pour l'amener à Voldemort. Oui, bon, ce n'était pas pour aller boire un thé, mais quand même._

_Drago ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle allait à l'étage. Elle redescendait chaque jour avec de nouveaux coups et de nouvelles plaies, certes, mais elle ne disait rien, ne pleurait pas, rien. La grande Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était devenue silencieuse._

_Cela l'avait d'abord perturbé et puis soulagé. Entendre la brune se plaindre toute la journée, CA, cela aurait été une vraie torture ! Mais non, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur conversation, le jour de son arrivée, quatre jours auparavant._

_Le bruit de la porte avait sorti Drago de ses pensées : le geôlier, comme tous les jours, venait chercher Granger. Il ne l'aurait certainement jamais avoué à voix haute, mais pour cela aussi, il était soulagé. En effet, tant que Voldemort s'occupait d'elle, il ne s'occupait pas de lui et c'était très bien comme cela !_

_Après avoir poussé un long soupir lorsque son estomac avait grogné fortement, Drago s'était assoupit._

_C'est de nouveau le bruit de la porte qui lui fit relever la tête : on ramenait la brune. Les jours précédents, l'homme la poussait dans la cellule et la rattachait au mur d'un coup de baguette avant de partir. Cette fois-là, il était rentré à sa suite et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'était alors approché d'elle, l'avait jetée à terre et avait défait son pantalon en disant : _

_- Alors petite salope, tu te fais sauter par le Maître il parait… Dis-moi, tu aimes ça te faire sauter par un serpent ? Je vais te montrer moi ce que c'est de se faire sauter par un vrai homme. Et si tu te laisses faire gentillement, il se pourrait que « j'oublie » de te rattacher au mur, capich ?_

_Drago avait alors été le témoin d'un acte immonde, qui, il ne le savait pas encore, deviendrait presque quotidien._

_Il aurait pu fermer son oeil unique pour ne pas voir la scène, mais avait plongé son regard dans celui de la brune. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait changé._

_Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les yeux de la courageuse Gryffondor, plus rien de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, plus rien d'Hermione Granger. Elle semblait résignée, éteinte. C'était comme si elle était vide. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne ayant reçu le baiser du détraqueur, mais à cet instant il était certain que cela devait y ressembler : l'homme lui prenait son âme._

_Et le pire, c'était que Voldemort avait apparemment fait pareil plus tôt dans la journée. Cela lui avait littéralement remué les tripes, il avait eu envie de vomir, de hurler à l'homme qu'il arrête, mais rien n'était sorti de sa bouche._

_Incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Drago avait alors gardé le contact visuel avec Hermione, qui semblait s'être totalement noyée dans l'océan gris de son regard._

_Lorsque le geôlier était parti, la jeune femme était restée allongée par terre, telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Elle s'était ensuite redressée et était allée s'assoir dans le coin de la cellule qui se trouvait face à la porte._

_Au bout d'un long moment, elle avait enfin tourné la tête vers Drago et soufflé un « Merci »._

_A cet instant, le blond avait perçu quelque chose dans ses yeux, un éclat. Il avait été vif, était parti aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu, mais le Serpentard avait pu le capter et le traduire : L'Espoir. Oui, de l'espoir. Elle venait de se faire violer devant lui, elle l'avait apparemment été par Voldemort après qu'il l'ait torturée et elle avait encore espoir. Cela lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle._

_A partir de ce moment, Drago Malefoy n'avait plus eu une once de haine, de dégoût ou de rancœur envers Hermione Granger, seulement une grande de l'admiration._

**Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1999. 21h29.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Ils arrivaient en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon, lorsque leur geôlier se tourna vers eux et leur ordonna de ne plus dire un mot, sous peine d'être exécuter sur le champ. Ils n'en crurent pas un mot, car après tout ils étaient _Prisonniers d'Honneurs: _le petit homme gras ne prendrait jamais le risque de les tuer, sous peine de se faire descendre lui-même par Voldemort, mais s'exécutèrent tout de même.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et avança. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall. Hermione fut étonnée de voir qu'il avait été redécoré.

D'ordinaire, le carrelage n'était pas si propre, des toiles d'araignées se balançaient entre les deux grands lustres, auxquels il manquait des bougies. Aujourd'hui, tout était éclatant, on aurait pu manger par terre. De chaque côté de la grande porte d'entrée trônait un sapin d'1m50 environ. Ils n'étaient pas décorés. Il ne fallait sans doute pas en demander de trop…

Les deux adolescents suivirent alors le geôlier qui se dirigeait vers, non pas la petite porte à gauche qu'Hermione avait pour habitude d'emprunter, mais vers une grande double porte qui faisait face à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, la brune s'arrêta pour observer les lieux. La pièce était presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard et était éclairée par trois immenses lustres… Sur le côté droit, il y avait une petite porte, qui devait donnée sur les cuisines. Un peu plus loin, précisément au centre de la longueur du mur, une sorte d'estrade avait été montée, avec un trône noir par-dessus. De chaque côté avait été installées deux chaises simple. Sans doute pour les deux plus fidèles Mangemorts, pensa Hermione.

En face d'elle, pas de mur, seulement une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. Elle n'osa pas regarder son reflet et tourna alors vivement la tête sur le côté gauche. Au fond de la pièce, dans le coin, se trouvait un immense sapin. Celui-ci avait été décoré avec des boules de Noël, rien d'autre. Sur le mur gauche, il n'y avait rien. En tout cas, pas encore se dit-elle. Et enfin, au centre de la pièce se dressaient plusieurs tables hautes au-dessus desquelles voletaient des petites bougies.

Leur geôlier leur fit signe d'aller se mettre contre le mur, directement face au trône de Voldemort. Il semblait bien à Hermione que ce côté ne resterait pas vide longtemps. Un frisson la prit, elle se mit à trembler et ses yeux à lui piquer. "Ah non ma grande" fit une petite voix dans sa tête, _"Tu ne vas pas flancher ! Sois digne et fière !_" Elle se mordit alors l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Le geôlier choisit ce moment pour faire disparaître les liens qui leur maintenaient les mains dans le dos.

- Appuyez-vous là, tout de suite ! Les jambes écartés, les bras aussi. _**  
><strong>_

S'exécutèrent et aussitôt que leur corps eu frôlé la tapisserie sombre, des branches de houx apparurent pour les maintenir attachés. Elle était là, la décoration.

Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper, l'homme les laissa seuls dans la salle. On pouvait déjà entendre les premiers invités arrivés dans le hall. Le rire de Bellatrix s'élevait également, ce qui leur arracha un frisson.

Hermione tourna alors la tête pour regarder le sapin et un cri d'effroi s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour des boules étaient en fait des petites têtes miniatures… à l'effigie de toutes les personnes ayant combattu contre Voldemort et qui étaient aujourd'hui décédées.

Tout en haut, en guise d'ange, se tenait une version miniature d'Harry Potter. Les « boules » positionnées juste en dessous représentaient Albus Dumbledore, Lily et James Potter, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Sur les branches suivantes, on pouvait y trouver Ron, Colin Creevey, Rémus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley et tant d'autres. Au centre cependant, il y avait tout un pan de sapin dépourvu de décorations.  
>Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce serait bientôt leurs têtes qui rempliraient cet espace. N'y tenant plus, Hermione laissa aller ses larmes silencieusement.<p>

- Hermione ! Hermione, regarde-moi ! chuchota son codétenu, sur sa droite  
>- Tiens c'est Hermione maintenant ? fit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui<br>- On va surement mourir ce soir, alors bon. Arrête de pleurer, ne lui montre pas que tu as peur.  
>- Mais… J'ai peur !<br>- Moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas le montrer, sois forte, garde la tête haute, allez !

Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

- Tu vois quand tu veux… lança le blond en souriant également.

Il remarqua alors que leurs mains n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Et si…

- Tends tes doigts, j'aimerai essayer un truc. Demanda-t-il

Hermione s'exécuta et son petit sourire devant plus grand : du bout des doigts, elle pouvait s'accrocher à ceux du jeune homme. Une douce chaleur l'emplit alors. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que s'accrocher aux doigts de Drago Malefoy lui procurerait un tel réconfort.  
>Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cela lui redonnerai du courage pour affronter ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir. Et pourtant… Elle se sentait vraiment forte avec ses fins doigts blancs au bout des siens !<p>

Les portes s'ouvrirent soudain dans un courant d'air fracassant, ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Le geôlier pénétra dans la grande salle, avec à sa suite les autres prisonniers. Ginny fut placée à la gauche d'Hermione, qui s'empressa de tendre fortement ses doigts dans sa direction, sans parvenir à les atteindre. A côté d'elles, se tenaient: Georges, Arthur, Bill et Charlie Weasley. De l'autre côté de Drago vinrent se positioner Neville Londubat, Minerva McGonnagal, Hagrid et …

- PERE ? MERE ?  
>- Oh Drago ! s'exclame Narcissa, en commençant à pleurer<p>

Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'avait imaginé que ses parents puissent encore être en vie !

**Feed-back, Quelques heures après la Bataille de Poudlard (vu par Drago)**

_« Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. » s'était-il répété inlassablement en attendant le retour du mage noir. Le serpent était resté, étonnement, dans le coin opposé où il avait lui-même atterrit, stupéfixé. Il était persuadé qu'avant le retour de son maitre, Nagini se serait jeté sur lui et l'aurait dévoré, mais il n'en était rien. Quoique…_

_Il venait de conclure qu'elle ne bougerait certainement pas lorsqu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il avait alors voulu fermer les yeux, mais n'avait pas pu. Il avait donc attendu le coup venir, mais il n'était pas venu non plus. Au lieu de ça, c'était élevée la voix glaciale de Voldemort et ses tripes s'étaient retournées. S'Il était là, c'était qu'Il avait remporté la Bataille et que…_

_- Harry Potter est mort ! Que dis-tu de cela, mon cher Drago ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si ! Je dois dire que je suis déçu de ton comportement, je te croyais de mon côté, mais je me trompais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Drago n'avait rien répondu, attendant que le sort de la mort vienne le frappé. Voldemort avait alors reprit :_

_- Moi qui pensais que la menace pesant sur tes parents, tu aurais fait un bon petit soldat bien obéissant, je me trompais de nouveau. Quoiqu'il en soit, par ta faute, tu te retrouves seul et ce pour le restant de tes jours !_

_Drago avait alors cru dur comme fer qu'il avait assassiné ses parents juste pour le punir, pour lui donner une leçon. Il avait senti son cœur se tordre, se tordre et se tordre encore pour finir par exploser sous le coup de la douleur. Perdre sa mère, plus que son père, l'avait toujours terrifié : elle était la seule qui lui apportait du soutient, la seule qui l'aimait vraiment. En la perdant, il perdait son pilier et son attache à la vie._

**Aujourd'hui. 24 décembre 1999, 21h41.**

- Vous n'êtes pas morte ! lança Drago à sa mère.  
>- Oh non mon chéri, nous sommes enfermé depuis la… depuis la Bataille à Poudlard.<p>

Son fils jura. Il avait accepté son sort parce qu'il était persuadé que sa mère était morte. Il avait accepté de mourir aujourd'hui parce qu'il savait qu'il allait aller la rejoindre. A présent, tout était différent, il voulait se battre. Il tenta alors de se défaire de ses liens, lâchant ainsi les doigts d'Hermione, mais ne réussit qu'à s'enfoncer les épines des feuilles de houx dans les bras et les jambes, ce qui le fit rager encore plus.

- Drago ! Drago, calme-toi ! tenta sa codétenue, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Elle se pencha alors le plus possible vers lui pour lui rattraper la main. Les branches lui pénétraient la peau à son tour, mais elle s'en fichait, il fallait qu'elle arrive à renouer le contact, que ce soit pour son bien à elle, mais également pour le calmer. Elle sentait que si Voldemort le voyait dans cet état, cela ne serait pas bon pour lui.

Lorsqu'elle réussit serrer ses doigts dans les siens, elle exerça une pression forte et l'appela à nouveau. Le blond se tourna enfin vers elle. Son regard se porta d'abord sur leurs doigts noués, ensuite sur les bras de la jeune fille qui saignaient doucement puis dans les yeux de celles-ci.

Il se calma instantanément. Juste à temps avant que Voldemort et ses invités n'arrivent dans la salle dans un grand chahut de conversations et de rires. Le mage noir alla s'installer sur son trône, Nagini à ses pieds. Bellatrix s'assit à sa droite et un Mangemort qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas sur sa gauche. Le Mage noir tapa dans ses mains et des elfes de maisons apparurent avec des plateaux remplis de nourriture.

Pendant près d'une heure et demi, pendant laquelle la cinquantaine de Mangemorts, parlaient entre eux, buvaient et mangeaient goulûment, personne ne leur prêta attention, c'était comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Hermione s'était alors tournée vers Ginny. Sa meilleure amie avait les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et ses cheveux de feu étaient sales et emmêlés. Son nez avait saigné et sa pommette était violacée. La connaissant, Hermione se doutait que son amie s'était révoltée et en avait payés les conséquences.

Tous les Weasley portaient une même tenue orange crasseuse, assortie à la couleur de leurs cheveux et faisant penser aux prisonniers que l'on pouvait voir dans les films américains. Hormis Arthur, qui semblait totalement vide et résigné, le reste de la famille rousse était couverte de coups et de plaies. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les garçons s'étaient jeté sur celui ou celle qui avait touché à leur petite sœur.

Sur sa droite, à côté de Drago, Neville tenait à peine debout. Du sang coulait de son visage et formait une petite flaque à ses pieds. Les états de Minerva et Hagrid n'étaient pas glorieux non plus, mais il était clair que les plus jeunes avaient donné plus de fil à retordre à leurs bourreaux que leurs ainés. Sacrés Gryffondor ! Ils portaient eux aussi des tenues oranges.

Quant à Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, ils semblaient n'avoir pas avoir reçu de coups, mais étaient affreusement amaigris et sales dans leurs vêtements gris foncés. En comparaison aux autres, Hermione et Drago étaient propres et presque de meilleur apparence physique. Le fait de pouvoir se laver plus tôt et de porter des vêtements propres y était pour beaucoup il est vrai.

Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi eux avaient eu droit à se laver, la réponse lui vint soudain : le geôlier avait parlé de leur odeur, à Drago et elle. Le souvenir de la puanteur lui donna un frisson. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se supporter de la sorte? Elle capta alors le regard du garçon.

Même s'il s'était calmé extérieurement, elle comprit de suite qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Elle comprenait son sentiment, elle non plus ne voulait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'elle retrouvait ses amis, dans de mauvaises conditions, certes, mais tout de même. Elle ne voulait pas mourir aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas à se justifier le pourquoi du comment ! Elle serra les doigts du blond, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Une douce chaleur se répandit en eux à nouveau et Hermione détourna la tête, se sachant rougir.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! lança une voix devant eux, faisant soudain taire l'assemblée

Hermione frissonna violemment lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort s'avancer vers eux. Il semblait joyeux et dégoûté à la fois.

- Regardez-moi ces deux-là. Un Malefoy et une Sang-de-bourbe, _ensembles_, moi qui pensait avoir tout vu ! siffla le mage noir, insinuant par "ensemble" qu'il les imaginait "en couple".

L'assemblée explosa de rire. Hermione voulu pour lâcher les doigts de Drago, mais celui-ci lui intima de ne pas le lâcher en exerçant une pression. Oh après tout, tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire dans les meilleures conditions possibles !

Voldemort s'arrêta devant elle. Il leva sa baguette, la plaça sous le menton de la brune et la fit le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi, chère Sang-de-bourbe, depuis combien de temps me fais-tu des infidélités ?

La salle se plongea dans un silence de mort. C'était comme si tout le monde avait cessé de respirer. Était-ce le cas ? Hermione s'en fichait, elle respirait elle-même très difficilement.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, lorsqu'elle sentit Voldemort tenter de pénétrer son esprit. Elle lui avait résisté jusque là, pour protéger les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Aujourd'hui, ceux-ci se trouvaient en majorité à ses côtés et tous allaient sans doute mourir ce soir. A quoi bon ? Lasse, elle le laissa alors entré.

Le mage noir jubilait, mais lorsqu'il arriva aux images des viols commis par le geôlier, elle sut que _ça_, il aurait mieux fallut qu'il ne le voit pas... dans l'intérêt de son agresseur en tout cas.

Et elle ne se trompait pas. Voldemort coupa immédiatement le contact visuel et elle put voir une rage folle briller dans ses yeux. Hermione sut que cette rage ne lui était pas destinée et, pendant un très… très très très bref instant, elle eut de la pitié pour le geôlier. Un très bref instant de pitié qui fut bien vite remplacé par un sentiment de vengeance. Il est vrai que ce sentiment la mettait mal à l'aise, car on lui avait toujours apprit que la vengeance n'amenait que rarement à du positif, mais cet instant-ci, faisait partie de ces rares moments positifs là ! Voldemort se détourna d'elle et hurla :

- BRYAAAAAAAAAAN !

Le petit homme potelé apparut deux secondes plus tard, tête baissée, rampant presque aux pieds du mage noir.

- O..Ou…Oui, M…Maitre ?  
>- Peux-tu m'expliquer de QUEL DROIT tu t'es permis ce que tu t'es permis !?<br>- Je… Je… Je pensais que…  
>- Tu pensais ? Et bien, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, vous tous, ce que vous avez à croire QU'IL VOUS EST PERMIS DE PENSER ! s'écria-t-il, sa face de serpent se déformant par la colère.<p>

Il faisait référence à la discussion qu'il avait eu le matin-même avec le Mangemort qui lui avait insufflé l'idée de la fête ce soir.

- Je… Je suis désolée, M… Maitre ! Cela ne se reproduira plus !  
>- Ah non, ça c'est certain ! <em>Avada Kedavra<em> !

Le sort alla frapper le geôlier en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci s'écroula, raide mort, dans un bruit sourd.

- Nagini, à table ! Joyeux Noël ma belle ! siffla Voldemort.

Hermione fut alors horrifiée de voir approcher le serpent. Ne souhaitant pas voir la suite, elle tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et se prit de passion pour le ciel étoilée. D'ici, on le voyait évidemment beaucoup mieux qu'à travers la meurtrière de la cellule ! Elle put d'ailleurs remarquer une étoile beaucoup plus brillante que les autres…

**Feed-back, 24 décembre 1981 (vu par Hermione, 10 ans)**

_- Tu as vu comme elle brille celle-là, Grand-mère ?  
>- Oui, ma chérie, je la vois. Savais-tu qu'elle est magique ?<br>- Magique ? Comment ça ?  
>- Et bien, il se trouve, que c'est l'Etoile de Noël. Elle n'apparait que dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre et il est de coutume de faire un souhait, un vœu lorsque tu la vois.<br>- Et il se réalise !?  
>- Si tu y crois assez fort, si tu as espoir qu'il se réalise et que tu le souhaite au plus profond de ton cœur, alors on dit que oui, le vœu se réalise.<br>- Ohhhh ! avait répondu Hermione, totalement subjuguée._

Depuis, chaque année, elle faisait un vœu à Noël.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! J'avais voulu vous donner un peu plus, mais il se trouve que le passage de 23h à 00h pourrait prendre un chapitre à lui seul, donc je préfère m'arrêter là et aller dormir. Parce que demain c'est le gros repas familial ! :D Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs un bon réveillon et un Joyeux Noël à l'avance ! La suite suivra certainement dans la suite, cela dépendra de mon avancement dans les révisions. Des bisous :)<strong>

**Ps: N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est tellement encourageant ! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 3

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

« La suite suivra certainement dans la suite » (cfr note d'auteur à la fin du chapitre précédent) Quand je vous dis qu'il valait mieux que j'aille dormir ce soir-là ! Hahaha  
>Alors, vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël ? Perso, je ne suis pas montée sur la balance, mais je suis sure d'avoir pris au moins deux kilos ! (Merci Mamaaaaan !)<br>Enfin bref ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>

_((Depuis, chaque année elle faisait un vœu.))_

**Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre 1999, 23h15**

Lorsque le silence se fit de nouveau, Hermione tourna la tête vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé le corps de Bryan quelques minutes plus tôt. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle constata qu'il ne restait plus de lui qu'une large mare de sang. Nagini retourna à sa place, près du trône du mage noir, laissant derrière elle une trainée sinueuse de sang. La voix sifflante de Voldemort s'éleva alors :

- Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un jour tellement spécial ! Hier, nous pouvions déjà clamer que nous avions gagné la guerre, que nous avions pris le pouvoir, mais vous saviez aussi bien que moi que quelque chose nous gênait. Et bien aujourd'hui, mes amis, je vais vous permettre de vous enlever une grosse épine hors du pied. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre est tombé et face à vous, se trouve les derniers petits piliers restants.

Voldemort fit alors un geste de la main et tous les invités ouvrirent grand la bouche, avant de se ressaisir et d'applaudir, tout en poussant des cris de joie. Hermione lança un regard à Drago, qui lui chuchota que le reste des prisonniers avaient dû subir un sort de désillusion pour n'être visibles que lorsque le moment serait venu.

_Lorsque le moment serait venu_. Alors on y était ? Ils allaient mourir, maintenant ? Non, les membres de l'Ordre non capturés allaient venir les sauvés, elle en était sure. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla alors _« Et avec quel chef ma grande ? Tu as entendu l'Autre face de serpent aussi bien que moi, ici se trouve les derniers piliers. Personne ne viendra… »._ Ce n'était pas faux, mais Hermione refusait de l'écouter. Elle, elle voulait croire.

- Vous pouvez toujours nous tuer, mais d'autres que nous referont l'Ordre. Jamais vous ne serez tranquilles, le monde se battra toujours contre vous. lança une voix sur sa droite : Neville.

Le jeune Londubat avait relevé son visage maculé de sang et défiait le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard. Celui-ci avait légèrement pâlit et s'avançait vers le résistant.

- Alors comme ça tu te proposes pour mourir en premier ? siffla-t-il

Il leva de nouveau la main et les liens de Neville s'effacèrent. Le Gryffondor tomba alors à genoux, ce qui fit ricaner Voldemort.

- Voyez leur courage ! se moqua-t-il, faisant rire l'assemblée, avant de reprendre : Comme c'est Noël, je vais te laisser le loisir de choisir comment tu vas mourir.

Neville se redressa, prit appui sur le mur et se leva pour regarder le mage noir dans les yeux. Il souriait lorsqu'il se racla la gorge et souriait toujours lorsqu'il cracha un molard visqueux mélangé à son sang au visage de Voldemort. Tout le monde retint son souffle quand un rire aigu se fit entendre sur la gauche d'Hermione : Ginny.

- En plein dans le mille ! lança-t-elle

Voldemort était fou de rage. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la rousse, qui se prit un sort en pleine tête. La jeune fille s'agita, son visage devenant cramoisi, elle s'étouffait. Hermione se mit alors à crier au mage noir d'arrêter, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

Neville, qui n'était plus tenu par des liens, se jeta dessus, dans un cri animal, mais Voldemort fut plus rapide et un sort de mort le frappa en plein cœur. Et tandis que ses frères se débattaient avec leurs liens tout en poussant des cris de rage, la cadette des Weasley finit par ne plus bouger, morte étouffée.

- _Silencio_ ! lança Voldemort vers les frères Weasley et le silence revint.

Hermione baissa la tête, un flot de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Neville. Ginny. Ses deux derniers plus fidèles amis venaient de mourir sous ses yeux. Son cœur se brisa. Elle priait pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête lorsque Voldemort libéra tous les prisonniers sauf Drago et elle. Il se tourna vers l'assemblée des Mangemorts, qui jubilait littéralement.

- Mes amis, levez vos baguettes et amusez-vous, mais ne touchez pas à ces deux-là ! lança-t-il en les désignant de son fin doigt blanc.

Et les sorts fusèrent. Des rouges, des bleus, des violets, mais aucun vert. Les Mangemorts prenaient plaisir à faire souffrir les prisonniers.

Le sort de Mutisme avait été levé et les cris de douleurs emplirent la pièce. Arthur, qui n'avait jusque-là même pas crié lorsque sa fille s'était fait tuée, tomba, mort, en premier. Son visage semblait figé sur une expression de soulagement : il allait retrouvé sa femme et savait que ses enfants l'y rejoindrait assez vite.

A côté d'elle, Hermione vit Drago pleurer silencieusement, horrifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il regardait vers la droite, où ses parents se faisaient torturés par trois hommes et deux femmes. L'une des deux étant Bellatrix, la seconde une inconnue aux yeux d'Hermione.  
>La grande Narcissa se redressait après chaque attaque, elle mourrait digne, sans crier, malgré la douleur qui la tiraillait. Au bout de longues minutes, elle s'écroula finalement et tourna la tête dans la direction de son fils. Ses lèvres mimèrent un « Pardon » avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir.<p>

Ce fut un électrochoc pour Drago, qui se mit à hurler à pleins poumons, le cœur déchiré.

Lucius Malefoy, mourut quelques instants plus tard, le crâne fracasser sur le carrelage, son sang teintant ses longs cheveux blonds.

Sentant qu'elle allait rendre un repas qu'elle n'avait pas eu, Hermione se pencha en avant pour vomir. Face à elle, Voldemort se délectait du spectacle.

Hagrid était entouré de pas moins d'une dizaine de Mangemort, luttant de toutes ses forces de demi-géant pour ne pas mourir. Un moment, il fit même quelques pas en arrière, comme pour prendre de l'élan, se courba légèrement et, tel un joueur de rugby, se lança dans la mêlé, envoyant plusieurs de ses agresseurs à terre. Il fut alors ligoté sur place et les attaques redoublèrent.

**23h45.  
><strong>Un quart d'heure avant minuit, les derniers résistants tombèrent, morts. Un long silence tomba alors.

On entendait plus que les respirations saccadées des Mangemorts et les sanglots des deux derniers prisonniers encore en vie. Autour d'eux, une vision de pure horreur, comme le jour de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard : des corps et du sang, partout. Une odeur métallique imprégnait l'air.

Sur le sapin, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir les petites têtes de Neville, Ginny, Hagrid, Minerva, Lucius, Narcissa, Charlie, Bill et Arthur. Hermione n'y croyait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas tous être morts, ce n'était pas possible. Non, non, non. Ils allaient s'en sortir. On allait venir les chercher et tout irait bien. Il le fallait, sinon elle allait devenir folle. _« Devenir folle ? Mais tu vas mourir d'ici quelques minutes ma grande ! »_ lança la petite voix dans sa tête. Et comme pour appuyer ces paroles, Hermione vit Voldemort se lever de son trône. Drago serra ses doigts autour des siens.

- Et bien, et bien, il ne reste plus que vous deux. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai gardé jusqu'à la fin ? les questionna-t-il

Têtes baissées, aucun ne répondit.

- Non ? Vraiment pas ? Et vous, savez-vous pourquoi je les ai gardés jusque maintenant, puisqu'il semblerait que certains aient apprit à penser ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les Mangemorts.

Un murmure de « Non, Maître. » s'éleva.

- Je suis donc bel et bien entouré d'inca…  
>- Parce que nous représentons l'Espoir. Le coupa Hermione en relevant la tête. J'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, une née de moldus de surcroît et malgré tout ce que vous avez pu me faire subir pendant ces dernières semaines, je n'ai jamais craqué, jamais donné une seule information, parce que j'ai toujours gardé espoir qu'un jour tout changerait. Drago aussi avait l'espoir que tout change, il a voulu nous aider à vous tuer, il voulait autre chose pour ce monde, autre chose que ce que vous en faites aujourd'hui. Nous vous faisons peur, parce que vous avez peur que cet espoir ne vous fasse défaut, comme l'amour que portait Lily Potter à Harry. Vous avez donc fait tuer nos derniers proches pour nous démolir de l'intérieur, nous faire abandonner tout espoir, mais je vais vous dire une chose : c'est raté. Au fond de moi, j'ai et je garderai toujours espoir. Faites ce que vous voulez de moi, je mourrais digne et en gardant l'espoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un se lèvera contre vous et vous anéantira... Pour de bon.<p>

Elle avait parlé calmement et lentement, pour chaque parole prononcées soient bien entendues de tous et s'imprègne bien dans le cerveau du mage noir.

Cette fois, Voldemort ne souriait plus, il était de nouveau pâle de colère. S'ils avaient pu tirer des balles, ses yeux l'auraient mitraillée.

Drago releva la tête à son tour pour regarder Hermione. Cette fille le surprenait vraiment, mais elle se trompait sur une chose : lui n'avait plus espoir. Il allait mourir et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'est que cela soit rapide.  
>Voir sa mère mourir avait anéantit la toute dernière petite parcelle d'espoir qu'il avait caché bien au fond de lui. Même s'ils s'en sortaient, jamais il ne se remettrait de ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, jamais. Il préférait vraiment mourir plutôt que devoir vivre avec ces images et ses cris d'horreurs.<p>

**23h53.**  
>Hermione et lui sentirent les liens disparaitre et leurs jambes avancer vers Voldemort sans qu'ils ne puissent commander quoique ce soit.<p>

Le mage noir tremblait de rage d'avoir été mis à jour de la sorte. Il leva sa baguette et aussitôt les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent au sol, se tordant et hurlant de douleur : le doloris. Il lança le sort plusieurs fois. Du sang commençait à s'échapper d'une oreille d'Hermione et Drago s'était entaillé une arcade en tapant sa tête au sol. Lorsque cela s'arrêta, un rire horrible s'éleva de la gorge de la Gryffondor.

- C'est tout ? Voyons Tom, nous savons tous les deux que vous valez mieux que ça !

La jeune fille s'avait pertinemment bien que cela rendrait fou Voldemort. L'appeler par son prénom était comme signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle l'entendit hurler et lancer un Sectusempra dans sa direction. Hermione fut projetée au mur et s'effondra sur le sol dans une mare de sang. Deux secondes après, elle entendit vaguement que Drago subissait le même sort et qu'il venait s'effondrer à côté d'elle.

Elle tâtonna sur sa droite pour saisir sa main et lorsque ses doigts furent enlacés à ceux du Serpentard, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Une larme s'écoula de l'œil unique du jeune homme et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dans un souffle, il murmura « Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré, Hermione… » et se fut tout.

**00h**  
>Hermione vit le dernier éclat de vie s'échapper de Drago. Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux se remplissant de nouveau de larmes. Elle se sentait partir. La douleur ne la tiraillait plus, elle avait froid à présent. Terriblement froid. Avant de fermer ses paupières à son tour, elle vit l'Etoile de Noël et se souvint du jour où elle s'était faite attrapée.<p>

Ah si seulement elle avait écouté ce mauvais pressentiment, qui l'avait prise dès le réveil. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir à ce jour, car elle en était sure, tout serait différent. _**« Je souhaiterai tellement pouvoir revenir 23 jours en arrière. »**_ Pensa-t-elle très fort. De loin, elle entendit Voldemort crier Joyeux Noël et la seconde d'après, elle sombrait dans les ténèbres.

**Temps suspendu, quelque part entre ciel et terre.**  
>Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione fut éblouie par une lumière vive. Où se trouvait-elle ? Se souvenant des instants précédents, elle se demanda si elle se trouvait au Paradis avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à la Gare de King's Cross. Un grand train se trouvait sur sa droite. Elle se leva et commença à marcher, constatant qu'elle ne souffrait plus et que ses vêtements étaient propres.<p>

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle

Une silhouette apparut alors, puis une autre. Elles se rapprochaient et Hermione les reconnut soudain :

- P… Professeur Dumbledore ! G… Grand-mère ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de la vieille dame.  
>- Bonjour ma petite ! Comme tu as grandis, tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, dis-moi ! C'est fou comme tu ressembles à ta maman lorsqu'elle avait ton âge… répondit la dame<br>- Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je suis morte c'est ça ?  
>- Non Hermione, tu n'es pas tout à fait morte. Répondit Dumbledore, qui l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.<br>- Mais… ? tenta la jeune, surprise par le fait que le vieil homme la tutoie.  
>- Tu as fait un vœu ma Chérie. Fit sa Grand-mère<br>- Oui, comme chaque année, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

Sa Grand-mère posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa petite fille et se recula d'un pas pour la regarder bien en face.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des vœux de l'Etoile de Noël ?  
>- Euh… Oui, si on croit assez fort, qu'on a espoir et qu'on le souhaite du plus profond de notre cœur, il peut se réaliser, mais Grand-mère, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…<br>- Tu as fait vœu, ma Chérie, avant de sombrer, te souviens-tu ?  
>- Oui, je me le rappelle... répondit Hermione<p>

Elle se tourna alors vers son ancien directeur, qui lui souriait à présent.

- Professeur, je… Mon vœu va-t-il être exaucé ?  
>- Oui Hermione, il se pourrait bien que oui. Comme tu l'as expliqué à Voldemort tout à l'heure, ton espoir a déclenché une magie comparable à celle qui a protégé Harry.<br>- Oh! Donc je vais retourner au jour de ma capture ? Est-ce que je me souviendrais de tout ? Comment cela va-t-il se passer? Y a-t-il des conditions ? Est-ce que les autres s'en souviendront ? Est-ce que…  
>- Doucement ma Chérie ! s'exclama sa Grand-mère en rigolant. Nous allons t'expliquer, allons nous assoir sur ce banc, là-bas.<br>- Un banc ? Mais il n'y a pas de b…

Dans un petit « pouf » un banc apparut devant eux. Ils allèrent s'y installer. Un petit bruit étrange se fit alors entendre. Hermione rougit, réalisant que cela venait de son ventre et se rendit compte d'à quel point elle avait faim ! Aussitôt, une petite table apparut devant elle, un sandwich et un verre de jus de citrouille dessus. La jeune femme se jeta littéralement dessus. Amusé, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Bon, pendant que tu manges, je vais répondre à tes questions. Tu vas effectivement pouvoir revenir 23 jours en arrière. Toi, tu te souviendras de tout, le reste du monde n'en saura rien. Tu auras le droit cependant, de faire se souvenir une seule personne, pour cela, il te suffira de prendre sa tête entre tes mains et de dire « _Remember who you are_ » (1). Choisi bien cette personne Hermione, tu ne pourras le faire qu'une seule fois. Naturellement, tu pourras dire à quiconque voudra bien t'entendre ce que tu as vécu, mais te croira-t-on ? Tu dois savoir une dernière chose et pas des moindres : pour que ce vœu soit définitivement effectif, celui qui a voulu te tuer devra mourir, de ta main, avant le dernier coup de minuit, le 24 décembre….

Hermione s'étouffa avec son sandwich. Sa Grand-mère lui tapa dans le dos pour l'aider. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers l'ancien directeur.

- Je vais devoir tuer Voldemort !? Mais c'est de la folie ! Comment voulez-vous... en si peu de temps !?  
>- Tu es intelligente, Hermione, je suis sure que tu trouveras. Lança-t-il en souriant.<p>

Un petit silence ce fit, la brune avait fini de manger. En se levant, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. La jeune fille enlaça alors une dernière fois sa Grand-mère et les regarda s'éloigner.

_" - Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Hermione. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?_

_Dumbledore la regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Hermione, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :_

_- Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Hermione, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? " (2)_

Perplexe, la Gryffondor regarda le vieil homme et sa Grand-mère disparaitre avant d'elle-même se sentir s'effacer et sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Un flash lumineux l'enveloppa et elle se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon. Devant elle, des images passaient : Drago mourant, Drago lui serrant les doigts, ses amis mourant sous ses yeux, Drago se jetant sur le geôlier, le rire de Drago, Drago l'aidant à se laver, l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre, les tortures, les viols, les premiers instants dans la cellule, le meurtre de Ron, les champignons…

Ces derniers 23 jours défilèrent rapidement, en sens inverse, comme si on avait appuyé sur le bouton « retour en arrière » d'une télécommande.

**Aujourd'hui, 1er décembre 1999.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un lit. Elle se redressa vivement pour regarder autour d'elle et poussa un cri : elle se trouvait dans la tente qu'elle avait partagée avec…  
>- B'jour 'Mione… lança une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter<br>- ROOOOOOOON ! Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir !  
>- Euh… Merci, mais on s'est vu il y a quelques heures tu te souviens ?<br>- Oh oui c'est vrai, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il y avait des semaines…

Soudain, elle le ressentit de nouveau, le mauvais pressentiment.

- Ron, il faut qu'on parte, tout de suite !  
>- Quoi ? Mais il faut que je dorme Hermione, je suis vidé tu sais !<br>- Oui, je sais, mais je t'assure que je te laisserais dormir la journée entière si on bouge d'ici tout de suite !

Un grognement lui répondit et elle sortit sa baguette pour faire leurs bagages : _Failamalle !_ Ils sortirent ensuite et elle replia la tente avant d'attraper le bras de son ami. Elle réfléchit vite à la prochaine destination et au moment même où ils transplanaient, ils entendirent un cri de rage. Ils venaient d'échapper de justesse aux Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'ils leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, Hermione se hâta de protéger l'endroit avec une multitude de sorts et de remonter la tente. Ron quant à lui, était subjugué par le paysage enneigé. Le soleil, qui se levait doucement donnait une magnifique couleur aux arbres et en particulier à celui sous lequel se hâtait son amie. L'arbre en question devait faire une dizaine de mètres de circonférences, il était vraiment immense et magnifique à la fois.

- Où sommes-nous ? Tu as vu la taille de cet arbre !? demanda alors le rouquin  
>- Dans la forêt de Sherwood. C'est le Major Oak, on estime qu'il a entre 800 et 1000 ans !<br>- La forêt de Sherwood !? Mais Hermione, c'est un lieu super visité ! lança-t-il, se souvenant soudain de l'avoir lu quelque part.  
>- Justement. Tu penses qu'on viendra nous chercher dans cet endroit qui grouille généralement de moldus ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'on tombe sur beaucoup de monde en cette période de l'année de toute façon. Et puis demain on part, on a des choses à faire.<br>- Comment ça on part et on a des choses à faire ? De quoi tu parles !?

La jeune fille, qui venait de finir d'installer les dernières protections, se tourna vers lui en grelottant, se maudissant de ne pas avoir mis sa veste avant de sortir. Bien que si elle l'avait mise, ils se seraient fait prendre. Bref, là n'était pas la question, fallait-il tout dire à Ron ? Une chose était sure, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle rendrait la mémoire, elle avait tout de suite su, quand Dumbledore lui avait expliqué le principe, quand rendrait ses souvenirs à Drago.

Malgré tout, il ne lui était pas interdit de parler de tout ceci, alors elle le fit après avoir réfléchit longuement.

- Ecoute Ron, tu ne vas sans doute pas vouloir y croire, mais laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout. Je savais qu'il fallait qu'on parte, parce que je l'avais déjà vécu. Si nous n'étions pas partit, tu aurais été tué sous mes yeux et j'aurai été faites prisonnière dans le Quartier Général de Tu-sais-qui...  
>- Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demanda Ron, en s'approchant d'elle, main levée pour toucher son front<br>- Bien sûr, grâce à l'Etoile de Noël, qui a exaucé mon vœu, sinon je serais toujours morte à l'heure qui l'est !  
>- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me racontes là ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'étoile et de voeux ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?<br>- Non, je te jure Ron, c'est la pure vérité ! C'est difficile à croire, c'est vrai, mais c'est le même principe que la magie qui a permis à Lily de sauver Harry ! Sauf que moi c'était l'espoir et non l'amour !  
>- Hermione CA SUFFIT ! s'écria soudain le rouquin<p>

La jeune femme sursauta et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit son ami lever sa baguette sur elle.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu… !  
>- Comment nous sommes nous rencontré, Hermione Granger et moi ?<br>- Que… Quoi ?  
>- Comment nous sommes nous rencontré, Hermione Granger et moi !? redemanda-t-il sachant que seuls Harry et elle pouvaient se souvenir de cela.<br>- D… Dans le Poudlard Express ! Tu… Tu étais avec Harry dans un compartiment et tu essayais de jeter un sort à Croutard, enfin Queudver. Tu voulais le rendre jaune et moi je cherchais le crapaud de Neville ! répondit-elle vivement en reculant

Ron baissa alors sa baguette, non sans lui envoyer un dernier regard plein de soupçons. Hermione souffla de soulagement et le regarda rentrer dans la tente. Elle le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Elle l'entendit alors dire :

- Je ne comprends pas… Si tu as pu faire le vœu de revenir en arrière, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à revenir au jour où Voldemort a tué Harry ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être que certaines choses ne doivent pas être changées, elle n'en savait trop rien. Au moment de faire son vœu, elle avait pensé à ce jour-ci, pas un autre, c'était tout. Elle n'avait pas d'explications et c'est ce qu'elle répondit à Ron.

- Cette histoire est complètement folle. Enfin... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de « choses à faire ».  
>- Oui. En fait, il y a tout de même une condition à tout ceci, le fait de pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout et tout, il faut que je tue, moi-même, celui qui a voulu me tuer et ce, avant le 24 décembre à minuit.<br>- Et qui donc a failli te tuer, dis-moi donc que je rigole ? ironisa-t-il  
>- Vold… Tu-sais-qui ! se reprit-elle vivement<p>

Dans la cellule, elle pouvait se permettre d'appeler le mage noir « Voldemort », pas ici, car le nom portait toujours une trace, un tabou, qui indiquait quiconque se montrant résistant. Dans la cellule, elle s'en contre fichait, mais ici elle venait tout juste d'échapper aux griffes des Mangemorts, ce n'était pas pour leur envoyer une invitation quelques minutes après !

- Par Merlin, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'on a 23 jours pour trouver et tuer Tu-sais-qui !?  
>- Si…<br>- Par pur hasard, dans ton autre vie, tu n'aurais pas appris comment tu pourrais faire ?  
>- Pas vraiment non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, mais je sais qui va pouvoir nous être d'une grande aide.<br>- Ah oui, et qui est-ce ?  
>- Drago Malefoy.<p>

* * *

><p>(1)<em> Remember who you are<em>, prononcé par Mufasa dans le Roi Lion (traduite: N'oublie pas qui tu es). Je suis fan des Disney oui, et c'est mon 2ème tatouage :D  
>(2) Ce passage sort tout droit du livre de JKR, j'y ai juste remplacé Harry par Hermione.<p>

Voilà voilààààà ! J'ai longuement hésité à la faire revenir soit juste avant la Bataille de Poudlard quand même avant de me décider. Ca vous plait ? Et si non, qu'est-ce qui ne vous plait pas justement?

J'essaie de faire mon maximum, ça serait chouette d'avoir un peu plus de reviews... :)  
>Le prochain chapitre devrait venir fin de la semaine prochaine ou peut-être avant, mais ça signifierai clairement que je n'étudie pas alors et ça, c'est pas le top! (surtout que ce sont beaucoup des oraux et je fais genre je gère, mais en fait je suis morte de trouille !)<p>

Allez, à vos reviews et à l'année prochaine! Des Bisous ! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bonne annéeeeeee ! Je vous souhaite qu'elle vous soit pleines de bonnes choses, de réussite scolaire, de sous-sous, de santé (surtout !) et tout et tout ! Ca va les examens ? Perso j'ai FINIIIIIIIIIIII ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous poste (enfin!) la suite :) Maintenant je vais aller faire mon linge et mon ménage, parce que c'est Bagdad ici ! Haha**

**Un énorme merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir et c'est super encourageant ! Merci Merci ! :D **

**_Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( VIVE JKR !) :p_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_(( - Par pur hasard, dans ton autre vie, tu n'aurais pas appris comment tu pourrais faire ?_

_- Pas vraiment non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit, mais je sais qui va pouvoir nous être d'une grande aide._

_- Ah oui, et qui est-ce ?_

_- Drago Malefoy. ))_

Hermione ne fut pas du tout étonnée de voir son ami devenir rouge vif, ni de voir ses poings se serrer jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il se leva brusquement en lui demandant si elle avait perdu la tête pendant la nuit. Non, la brune ne lui en voulait pas de sa réaction, elle le connaissait assez pour avoir anticipé tout cela. Après tout, cela faisait un peu plus de sept années qu'ils étaient amis et qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, il était donc normal qu'elle connaisse ses réactions... surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy d'ailleurs. Pendant un court instant, elle avait pensé lui annoncer la nouvelle doucement, mais à quoi bon ? Quoiqu'elle fasse, le rouquin au sang chaud aurait craqué de la sorte.

- Ron, calme-toi s'il-te-plait, je vais t'expliquer. Fit-elle alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus rouge, à force de crier sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Me calmer !? Me calmer !? Tu plaisantes !? Tu m'annonces que tu veux aller demander de l'aide à Malefoy, bon sang, MA-LE-FOY, Hermione ! Notre pire ennemi, fils de Mangemort, Mangemort tout court d'ailleurs ! Celui qui nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant toutes ces années et toi tu voudrais QUE JE ME CALME !? S'égosillait le roux

- Oui, je voudrais que tu te calmes... avant que je ne perdes patience, parce que honnêtement Ron, si tu m'écoutais, tu la ramenerais moins. Dit-elle si calmement et si froidement que le garçon se tut instantanément, surpris.

Il se rassit alors à côté d'Hermione et celle-ci entreprit de lui conter ce qu'elle avait vécu, en omettant volontairement les épisodes des viols. Elle lui raconta également le soutient qu'elle avait trouvé en Malefoy, malgré la presque abscence de discussions échangées, la façon qu'il l'avait protégée du geôlier (là aussi en remplaçant les mots tentatives d'agressions sexuelles par tentatives de coups et blessures) et surtout, elle lui expliqua pourquoi le Serpentard avait été lui aussi enfermé, torturé...et puis tué sous ses yeux.

- Alors tout ça c'est parce qu'il s'est rangé de notre côté au dernier moment ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. La mort d'Harry, Tu-sais-qui au pouvoir, tout ça c'est à cause de Malefoy ?

- Il voulait nous aider, Ron. Il voulait vivre libre et surtout protéger sa mère. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, je serai hypocrite de t'en blâmer, parce que j'ai réagis de cette façon moi-même.

- Ah bon

- Oui je lui ai hurlé dessus et je l'ai frappé. Avoua la brune en rougissant doucement

- Sérieusement !? Et il a réagit comment ? Demanda Ron, les yeux ronds de surprise

- Il a pleuré et m'a demandé pardon pour tout ça.

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux presque exorbités, Ronald tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci fixait un point imaginaire, le regard perdu et son visage était tellement impassible que son ami, qui savait d'ordinaire lire ses expressions faciales, ne pouvait dire aujourd'hui si elle était colère, mépris ou tristesse. Peut-être était-ce les trois ensembles. Il se rendit enfin compte que, si tout cela était vrai, elle avait vécu de véritables horreurs. Elle lui avait expliqué quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle avait été torturée à de nombreuses reprises, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point cela l'avait affectée. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille avait fait preuve d'un courage hors pair. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas devenir folle ? Nétaient-ce pas les parents de Neville Londubat qui s'étaient retrouvés à Ste Mangouste après avoir été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange ? Et soyons francs, Voldemort n'était pas Bellatrix et Hermione était plus jeune que le couple Londubat, qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien tenait du miracle. Ron eu soudain pitié d'elle, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais voix haute, sachant qu'elle serait folle de rage qu'on la prenne en pitié.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il la fixait depuis un moment, il détourna le regard. Elle, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne fit pas un seul mouvement pendant près de deux heures. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était rafraichit et avait été marché un peu autour de la tente, pour réfléchir. Que faire ? Hermione lui avait fait part de son souhait d'aller délivrer Malefoy, mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Ses ressentiments mis de côté, le roux devait bien admettre que toute aide était la bienvenue, surtout si cette aide pouvait leur apporter des informations sur ce qu'il se passe chez les Mangemorts. Depuis la mort de Severus Rogue, le jour de la Grande Bataille, l'Ordre avait perdu son infiltré et cela c'était fait ressentir. Avoir Malefoy avec eux pourrait être un avantage non négligeable. Mais c'était Malefoy par Merlin, ce blond décoloré, cette sale fouine, leur ennemi de toujours ! Et puis de toute manière, où se trouvait-il exactement ? C'est bien beau de vouloir aller sauver quelqu'un, mais si on ne sait pas où chercher, comment faire ? Ron savait que Voldemort avait déménagé du Manoir Malefoy et il ne connaissait pas le lieu de son nouveau Quartier Général. Hermione s'était réveillée dans la cellule donc elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit non plus. Qui pourrait avoir la réponse ? L'Ordre du Phénix, évidement. Cependant, rien que le fait de penser que de retourner là-bas mettrait sa famille en danger le clouait de peur. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque, il n'avait même pas encore fait totalement le deuil de la mort de Fred. Non, définitivement non, ils n'iraient pas voir l'Ordre.

Tout en se demandant quelles étaient les autres options envisageables, Ron retourna dans la tente. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux. La seule chose qui différait de tout à l'heure étaient les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur son visage. Le roux s'approcha sans faire de bruit, s'assit à ses côtés et la prit contre lui pour la bercer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il avait souvent eu à le faire ces derniers mois et la brune finissait toujours par se calmer, il était donc certain que d'ici maximum cinq minutes, elle reprendrait ses esprits. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas pareil. Cette fois, elle avait passé 23 jours à vivre... vivre ? Survivre serait plus exacte. Elle avait passé 23 jours à survivre donc, dans une cellule poisseuse, sans hygiène et presque pas de nourriture, se faisant torturée et souillée quotidiennement. En revenant dans le passé, elle avait récupéré son corps sans coups, sans plaies, propre et beaucoup moins amaigris, mais la souffrance psychologique l'avait accompagnée dans son voyage et c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à gérer.

- Mione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parle-moi s'il-te-plait... la supplia Ron, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la calmer.

- Du sang... Du sang partout... dit-elle enfin au bout d'un moment.

On aurait dit qu'Hermione était en transe. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entre ouverte et soudain, elle se mit à trembler et puis crier...

- Ils étaient MORTS, Ronald ! MORTS ! Sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider ! Ils ont TOUS été tué sous mes yeux ! Ta mère, ta soeur, Neville, tes frères, ton père, Hagrid, le professeur Mcgonnagal, les parents Malefoy et Drago... Tous morts, comme toi... devant moi. Et tu sais quoi ? J'espérais encore comme une idiote ! Comme si revenir dans le passé allait changer quelque chose ! 23 jours pour trouver et détruire Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'on a pas été capable de le faire en plusieurs années, c'était de la folie ! J'aurai dû me laisser mourir...

"Clac". La gifle était partie sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Stupéfaite, Hermione, qui était revenue à elle, leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du roux, il était plus que furieux. En réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage et il lui fit peur l'espace d'un instant. D'un bond il sauta sur ses pieds et la força à en faire autant, mais malgré cela, la jeune fille restait plus petite que lui et il dû baisser les yeux pour la regarder en face.

Son regard était froid, distant et il ne dit pas un mot, ce qui, entre nous, ne présageait rien de bon.

Une fois de plus, un frisson de peur la parcouru et elle fit un pas en arrière avant de baisser les yeux. Elle annonça alors être épuisée et vouloir dormir. Mêlant les gestes à la parole, elle enleva ses chaussures et se glissa dans son lit, tournant délibérément le dos à Ron. Celui-ci soupira fortement et s'en alla se préparer à manger. Manger le calmait toujours. Vers 15 heure, il se décida à aller la réveiller. Elle pouvait être fatiguée tant qu'elle le voulait, il savait pertinemment bien que si elle dormait trop tard, elle ne saurait pas se rendormir le soir venu.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un café lorsqu'elle se fut assise sur le lit.

- Je crois. Répondit-elle sèchement.

_"Aïe, elle m'en veut pour la gifle !_ Se dit-il" "_ Non tu crois ? Comment croyais-tu qu'elle réagirait ? Elle a été battue pendant des semaines et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que lever la main sur elle, espèce d'imbécile !"_ Fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour tantôt... ?

- Non.

Comprenez que, vu la rapidité et le ton avec lequels elle avait répondu, il était clair que _Si_, elle lui en voulait toujours. Malheureusement pour lui, Ron n'avait pas compris celà comme il l'aurait fallu. En effet, s'étant arrêté au "non" et n'ayant pas compris l'ironie, il ne s'excusa pas. Du coup, il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Hermione resta froide et distante toute l'après-midi. Le roux finit par se dire qu'il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la psychologie féminine... (1)

_(1) (( Mini note d'auteur: Ok, j'avoue, ce passage est une pure dédicace à mon amoureux chéri qui, malgré nos 4 ans de couple, n'a toujours pas saisi ça ! Les mecs, j'vous jure, c'est à croire qu'ils le font exprès ! ^^ ))_

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Hermione se décida tout de même à sortir de son mutisme pour élaborer un plan. Elle voulait sortir Drago de là et ce, le plus vite possible.

- Bon, j'ai réfléchis et je pense qu'il faut que l'on contact Ginny. Lacha la brune

- Hors de question.

- Mais...

- Non ! Il est hors de question qu'on y retourne, c'est trop risqué pour eux, tu le sais bien ! S'écria Ron

- Je ne dis pas d'aller les rejoindre ! Je dis de les contacter, et encore seulement Ginny, par patronus ! Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps je te rappelle et je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la moitié de celui-ci pour fouiller le territoire anglais pour trouver Tu-Sais-Qui alors que ta soeur pourrait nous aider tout de suite ! Répliqua Hermione, qui s'était levée !

Un silence s'installa, chacun rageant dans son coin.

Ce fut finalement Ron qui reprit la parole pour lui donner son accord, à contre coeur. Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. La jeune fille fit alors apparaitre son patronus et, tandis que sa petite loutre partait délivrer son message, les deux adolescents se mettaient d'accord sur qui prendrait le premier tour de garde.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là.**

Ginevra Weasley était assise au bord de la falaise, le regard perdu dans l'immensité étoilée. Il faisait froid, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Chaque soir depuis six mois, elle venait s'assoir là lorsque que tout le monde dormait. Les pieds dans le vide, elle levait les yeux vers le ciel et implorait Merlin de leur venir en aide. Ce soir, le vent soufflait fort. Sa chevelure flamboyante lui giflait le visage et, une trentaine de mètres plus bas, les vagues se brisaient sur les rochers. La mer était déchainée et elle aussi. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était (encore) disputée avec sa mère. Il faut dire que depuis la montée au pouvoir de Lord Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre s'était fait discrets, se remettant doucement de la défaite et souhaitant prendre du temps pour renfluer les troupes avant de prévoir un plan d'attaque. Ginny n'était pas de cet avis. Pour elle, il aurait fallu frapper de suite, car le mage noir ne s'y attendrait pas et l'effet de surprise serait un avantage pour eux. Comme à chaque fois, Molly Weasley s'était redressée et s'était mise à crier en agitant son rouleau à pâtisserie. Et comme à chaque fois, Ginny s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle était ensuite redescendue quand tout le monde s'était endormi et était sortie. Ce petit rituel, de s'assoir sur la falaise et implorer le ciel, lui faisait du bien, cela entretenait son petit brin d'espoir restant. Après avoir souffler une dernière fois et se releva. Elle venait de faire quelques pas vers la Chamière aux Coquillages lorsqu'elle vit une lumière argentée arriver vers elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélera lorsqu'elle reconnut le patronus d'Hermione Granger. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la voix de sa meilleure amie s'éleva dans l'air...

_" Salut Ginny... Comment vas-tu ? _(Silence, Hermione soupire.) _Pour être franche, je t'envoi ce patronus parce que nous avons un service à te demander. Nous... Nous aimerions nous rendre au QG de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais... nous ne s'avons pas où il se trouve... Le sais-tu ? C'est très important, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je t'embrasse, Hermione "_

La loutre s'évanouit ensuite dans la nuit et Ginny sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse pour faire apparaître son patronus. Lorsqu'il apparut, elle lui dicta sa réponse. Elle était euphorique. Un instant plus tard, son cheval s'en allait et elle rentrait précipitamment dans la Chaumière.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sous le Major Oak, Forêt de Sherwood.**

C'est Hermione qui avait finalement prit son premier tour de garde et elle s'en félicita lorsqu'elle vit le patronus de sa meilleure amie galoper dans sa direction. La voix hystérique de Ginny alors dans la nuit.

_" Enfin des nouvelles ! Il était temps ! Je vous donnerai toutes les informations qu'il vous faudra, à une condition : je vous accompagne. Ce n'est pas négociable et je m'en vais sur le champ préparer mes affaires. Je t'embrasse, Ginny. " _

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu et pourtant ils auraient du s'en douter. La jeune rousse n'avait jamais aimé rester en retrait, c'était une femme d'action et Hermione la connaissait assez que pour savoir qu'elle ne lacherait pas l'affaire. Lorsqu'Harry était tombé, mort, Ginny avait tout d'abord poussé un hurlement a vous en glacé le sang, mais elle s'était vite reprise et avait été la première a dire qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras. Harry n'aurait pas voulu ça. Hermione l'avait admirée. Elle lui envoya alors leur position, en prenant soin de lui recommander de ne pas faire de bruit parce que Ron dormait et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le réveiller. Elle lui demanda également de prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait en polynectare dans la réserve de l'Ordre et en nourriture, car il ne leur restait plus grand chose.

Une heure plus tard, un petit "plop" caractéristique de transplannage se fit entendre à quelques mètres droit devant. La brune sursauta, se redressa et leva les protections pour pouvoir avancer vers la nouvelle arrivée. Baguette brandie, elle posa une question à laquelle seule la vraie Ginny pourrait répondre, ce que celle-ci fit avec succès.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lancèrent-elles en même temps, en se prenant dans les bras.

Elles rirent quelques instants et puis le sérieux reprit ses droits. Elles réinstallèrent les protections autour de la tente et se mirent à marcher.

- Raconte-moi, comment cela se passe à la Chaumière... ? Demanda Hermione

- Oh, rien de bien spécial. Alberforth a reprit les commandes avec McGo et mes parents. Du coup, je ne peux jamais rien faire parce que ma mère me l'interdit. La semaine passée Luna et son père nous on rejoint au QG, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait détruire leur maison. Neville est toujours parmis nous. Quand à mes frères... Georges ne se remet pas de la mort de Fred, il ne parle plus sauf pour lancer des sorts, Charlie nous a rejoint et Percy également. Bien évidement Bill et Fleur sont là aussi, avec la petite Victoire. Quand je pense qu'ils l'ont appelé ainsi en pensant que l'on gagnerait la guerre...

- Et le petit Teddy ? Interrogea Hermione

- Chez Andromeda, la mère de Tonks... Il y a un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu à vrai dire. Enfin voilà en gros, et vous, raconte-moi ce que vous avez fait. Incita la rousse.

Hermione se lança alors dans son récit, lui expliquant qu'en réalité ils n'avaient pas été bien productifs depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle lui raconta qu'au début, ils pistaient certains Mangemorts pour les éliminés, mais qu'une fois ils avaient bien failli y rester eux-mêmes. Depuis ils s'étaient calmés. Hermione s'arrêta ensuite, se demandant si elle devait raconter son enfermement. L'hésitation fut plus courte que pour Ron, elle avait totalement confiance en Ginny et savait qu'elle la croirait. Elle lui raconta donc, en omettant cependant les agressions sexuelles. De ça, elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Par Merlin...et Ron tu lui as raconté tout ça ? Demanda la rousse

- Bien sûr !

- Et il a réagit comment ?

- Oh, c'est ton frère, tu le connais. Il crie et puis il écoute après. Fit Hermione en souriant.

- J'imagine, surtout quand il est question de Drago Malefoy. Je suis même surprise qu'il ait écouté. Enfin ! Si je comprends bien, tu veux délivrer la fouine ?

Face au silence de son amie, Ginny en conclu que la réponse était "oui". Elle lui demanda si elle avait un plan. Hermione s'arrêta alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait un, il lui était venu en songe l'après-midi même !

- Tu as pu prendre le polynectare que je t'ai demandé ?

La rousse hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Très bien, on discutera de cela avec Ron quand il s'éveillera dans ce cas. Dit Hermione

Elles retournèrent ensuite s'assoir devant la tente pour papoter. Ginny lui demanda alors si elle acceptait de lui parler de ce qu'elle avait subit. Hermione sourit tristement, elle reconnaissait bien là le franc parler de son amie, elle n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère, jamais. La brune lui raconta donc que tous les coups avaient été permis et que même des manières moldues avaient été employées. Le Doloris naturellement, mais également les brûlures, les coupures stratégiques au niveau des articulations, les coups à mains nues, etc. Pour finir, pendant quelques jours, le mage noir c'était même lassé et lui avait jeté un Impero pour qu'elle se frappe elle-même la tête au mur. Lorsqu'il la voyait sur le point de flancher, il ordonnait aux elfes de maison de lui procurer le strict minimum de soins.

Ginny n'avait pas dit un mot pendant le récit et resta muette plusieurs minutes encore avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elles étaient enlacées depuis un moment lorsque du bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur. Ron était debout. Il n'était pas encore au courant que sa sœur les avait rejoint et sa réaction promettait d'être disproportionnée…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione se leva et entra la première, suivit de près par son amie.

- Ron, je... on a de la visite. Dit-elle

Le rouquin se retourna et se figea. Ginny lui fit un petit signe timide de la main et son visage passa du blanc stupéfait au rouge colère. Il avança d'un pas vers Hermione, la pointant de son doigt, menaçant.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein !? Il fallait que tu fasses à ta manière !? Tu t'en contre fiche de mettre ma famille en danger ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en a plus que tu dois détruire la mienne ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi, tu n'es qu'une égoïste

! S'emporta-t-il

Littéralement clouée sur place par les mots du roux, les larmes sur le point de tomber, Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Derrière elle, son amie, qui fulminait, sortit sa baguette et lança son légendaire sortilège de chauve-furie à son frère. Celui-ci se mit à crier et courir dans tous les sens. Sur son passage, il renversa la table, un plateau avec de la vaisselle et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle eut décidé qu'il avait compris sa leçon, Ginny leva le sort.

- Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis Ronald Bilius Weasley, parce que si tu oses encore m'énerver, je t'assure que je pourrais faire pire. Et crois-moi, après avoir été enfermée avec Maman tout ce temps, j'ai la baguette qui me démange ! Menaca-t-elle avant de continuer: Maintenant, tu vas te la fermer, poser tes fesses sur cette chaise et nous écouter. C'est moi qui ai voulu vous rejoindre, Hermione n'avait pas le choix, je ne le lui en ai pas laissé. Je venais avec vous sinon vous n'aviez pas vos informations.

Le silence se fut. Ginny répara les dégâts causés par son frère d'un coup de baguette et prit place autour de la table carrée. Hermione se mit à sa droite et Ron en face d'elle.

- Bien ! Alors 'Mione, tu avais un plan m'as-tu dis ? Lança la rousse

La brune sembla redescendre sur Terre et acquieça.

- Oui. J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait utiliser du polynectar pour prendre la place de trois Mangemorts, entrer, récupérer Drago et ressortir. Tout simplement. Dit-elle à voix basse.

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas... et pour après ?

- Après ?

- Pour tuer Tu-Sais-Qui... expliqua Ginny

- Oh ! J'ai une petite idée, mais il faut d'abord libérer Drago, après on envisagera...

- Malefoy. Lança sèchement Ron, en relevant la tête pour la fusiller du regard. Il s'appelle Malefoy, tu l'appelles par son prénom depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Répondit Hermione

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois _vraiment_ pas le problème ?! Aurais-tu, dans ton voyage dans le temps, oublié qu'il nous avait humilié et insulté à Poudlard ? Aurais-tu oublié que c'est chez lui que tu as été torturée l'année passée ? Apparemment, oui tu as oublié. Sous prétexte que tu as passé quelques jours enfermés avec lui, tu as tout oublié. S'offusqua-t-il en se levant d'un coup. Tu sais quoi ? Vous allez vous débrouiller seules, il était de toute façon hors de question que je risque ma vie pour ce sâle fils de Mangemort ! Parce que moi, jamais je n'oublierai !

Avant que les filles n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il se leva et sortit de la tente. Le coeur battant, Hermione tendit l'oreille, priant de ne pas entendre le petit "plop" significatif du transplanage. Lors de leur « Mission Horcruxes », il les avait déjà abandonnés, Harry et elle, face à la difficulté. A l'époque, lorsqu'il était revenu, elle avait su lui pardonner. Mais s'il osait, aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que mettre un pied hors des protections, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pas cette fois. Il avait dû le comprendre, car elle n'entendit rien du tout.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui 'Mione, c'est un idiot fini. On va la libérer nous, la fouine. Mais je t'avoue que je reste sceptique quant à ton plan... Et si on tombait sur Tu-Sais-Qui ? dit Ginny.

- Je sais qu'on ne tombera pas dessus aujourd'hui. Affirma Hermione. Je le sais, parce que le lendemain de ma capture, c'est-à-dire demain, Il avait demandé à ce qu'on me monte assez tôt le matin, car il avait des choses à faire le restant de la journée. Le surlendemain, on était venu me chercher plus tard et alors qu'il me pensait inconsciente, j'ai entendu qu'il parlait avec plusieurs Mangemorts d'une attaque qu'ils avaient faites la veille. Donc demain, si on se rend à leur QG fin de matinée, il n'y aura pas grand monde, car ils seront entrain d'attaquer ce village.

Ginny hocha de la tête, ça se tenait, mais elle avait encore du mal avec le fait qu'Hermione avait déjà vécu une fois les jours qui allaient venir.

- Mais si on libère Malefoy, ils remarqueront son absence à un moment donné quand même ! Tu y as pensé à ça ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? On le remplacera par quelqu'un d'autre. Attends je t'explique ! lança Hermione, voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'on aura prit l'apparence des Mangemorts, on donnera du polynectar avec un de tes cheveux à un des deux, ainsi on pourra faire croire que nous amenons un prisonnier. On descend, on récupère Drago. Avant de partir, on fait boire une nouvelle potion de polynectar au Mangemort, pour qu'il prenne l'apparence de Drago. Et on lui lance un Oubliette pour qu'il en oublie jusqu'à son nom. Drago est dans un tel état qu'ils ne se douteront de rien s'ils le trouvent complètement fou le lendemain... et on part ensuite, avec lui caché sous un sort de désillusion. Tu me suis ?  
>- Oui, mais le polynectar ne dure qu'une heure ! Le lendemain, il aura retrouvé son apparence normale le Mangemort…<br>- Pas faux. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Avoua Hermione en grimaçant.

- Et si on lui laissait une mini fiole de polynectare, qu'on le mettait sous Imperium et qu'on lui disait de boire la fiole lorsqu'il entendrait quelqu'un approcher ? On pourrait lancer un sort sur la fiole pour qu'elle ne soit visible que par lui. Non ?  
>- C'est brillant Ginny !<p>

Elles finirent de mettre au point le plan, autour d'une tasse de thé. Ce plan, il est vrai, était on ne peut plus bancale, mais c'était tout ce qu'elles avaient. Pour Ginny, cela serait une question de chance pure et dure si elles parvenaient à le réaliser sans problème. Finalement, vers 1h du matin, elles allèrent au lit. La journée avait été longue, et la suivante promettait de l'être tout autant.

Ron quant à lui, ne décolérait pas. Après avoir fait les cent pas devant la tente, il s'était assis et montait la garde. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait pu pardonner à Malefoy tout ce qu'il leurs avait fait subir pendant leur scolarité. Cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Une chose était sûre et certaine, c'était que lorsqu'il aurait cette sâle fouine décolorée à sa portée, il ne le râterait pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pas déçu(e)s ? J'avoue avoir eu du mal pour ce chapitre parce que je ne me voyais pas envoyer Ron et Hermione sauver Drago alors que Ron ne peut pas voir notre blondinet en peinture, cela aurait été contre nature par rapport à sa personnalité.<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre (qui sera basé sur la libération de Drago, vous l'aurez compris), est déjà en cours d'écriture. Mais comme ma gentille prof me l'a rappelé ce matin: je n'ai pas avancé dans mon TFE ! Donc normalement, si j'avance bien dans ce fichu travail, le chapitre sera là d'ici la mi-semaine, sinon il faudra malheureusement attendre un peu plus... Je fais au plus vite et au mieux, promis ! Des Bisous ! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Coucouuuuuu ! Alors oui je sais, j'avais promis de faire mon possible pour publier mercredi, mais c'était sans compter sur cette prof qui nous a réellement cassé les pieds pour qu'on lui rende des écrits pour notre TFE. Je ne vous raconte pas le temps que ça m'a prit pour écrire deux pages. Quand l'inspiration n'y est pas... Enfin ! Depuis hier je suis en VACANCES ! because notre jolie école, devenue trop petite, déménage alors on a congé. Je dis AMEN. Du coup... J'ai déjà écris 2 chapitres entier (oui pour ça j'ai l'inspiration) donc j'ai du retard, mais_ aujourd'hui vous aurez deux chapitres. _ TADAAAAAM :D**

**Romeo-stomboy: **Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! Oui c'est vrai que je ne décris pas beaucoup leurs émotions... mais en y réfléchissant, comme Hermione, pour survivre, à éteint ses émotions (fan de Vampire Diaries ici oui ^^) une fois capturée, cela aurait fait bizarre que je décrive des sentiments non ? Mais je prends ton conseil en compte, merci J'espère que la suite te plaira... Des bisous :)

**Disclaimer: ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p><em>(( Ron quant à lui, ne décolérait pas. Après avoir fait les cent pas devant la tente, il s'était assis et montait la garde en songeant que lorsqu'il aurait cette sale fouine décolorée à sa portée, il ne le raterait pas...))<em>

Le soleil venait de se lever lorsqu'Hermione réveilla Ginny. Celle-ci, qui n'était pas matinale pour un gallion, grogna et se cacha sous les couvertures. La brune insista quelques instants avant de se rendre dans la petite cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner. Elles auraient besoin de forces pour la journée à venir. L'odeur des crêpes eut finalement raison du sommeil de Ginny, qui se leva enfin.

- Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée

Hermione lui sourit en lui servant son repas. C'est à ce moment que Ron décida de rentrer dans la tente. Il avait passé le reste de sa nuit à monter la garde. Bien qu'épuisé, il s'assit tout de même autour de la table et envisageait déjà de manger... enfin, d'engloutir serait plus exacte, une dizaine de ces alléchantes crêpes sucrées.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, un silence enveloppa la cuisine tandis que chacun se laissait aller à ses pensées. Ginny, qui se sentait enfin à la place où elle aurait dû être depuis le début, c'est-à-dire au cœur de l'action, songeait à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle découvrirait, dans approximativement une demi-heure, que sa fille avait déserté la maison. Naturellement, la rousse avait pris soin de la prévenir par un petit mot...

_"Maman,  
>Lorsque tu liras ces mots, je serai déjà partie depuis plusieurs heures. Et cela ne servira à rien de réunir l'Ordre en urgence... J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione (ils vont bien oui!) Ils m'ont demandé certaines informations que je suis en mesure de leur fournir et j'ai accepté de les leurs données seulement s'ils me permettaient de les rejoindre. Enfin j'ai parlé à Hermione... Ron dort appare<em>_m__ment, il ne sera pas content de voir sa petite __sœur__ débarquer et je suis sure que des cris sont à prévoir. Je sais que, comme lui, tu aurais souhaité que je reste en dehors de tout ça, mais comprend moi Maman: j'ai grandis avec cette guerre et j'ai appris à me défendre au même titre que mes frères. Je sais ce que je fais. Et je suis intimement persuadée __qu'Harry__ n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on reste si longtemps sans agir. Nous devons nous battre, montrer que nous sommes encore et toujours là. Nous avons perdu une bataille, très grande, certes, mais nous n'avons pas perdu la guerre, Maman! Tant que des gens seront __prêts__ à se battre et que Tu-Sais-Qui sera au pouvoir, elle persistera ! Et je ne tiens pas à vivre ma vie dans cette atmosphère de peur, à me cacher, dans cette chaumière où tout le monde est agglutiné. Crois-moi, tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison (comme toujours !). Alors range ton rouleau à pâtisserie et épargne tout le reste de la maison de tes cris, ils ont besoin de sommeil, il n'est pas nécessaire de les réveiller si tôt !_

_Une dernière chose, en allant rejoindre Ron et Hermione, je compte bien tout faire pour qu'ils reviennent avec moi. Crois-moi ils n'auront pas le choix. Prends soin de toi petite Maman et ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Je t'aime, ta fille Ginny."_

Oui bon, au début elle avait juste voulu lui laisser un petit mot du genre _"Je suis partie ne me cherche pas." _Mais elle avait ensuite pensé un bref instant à la crise de panique, puis de nerfs et enfin à celle de larmes que Molly imposerait à quiconque résidait pour le moment à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle avait donc décidé de développer, pour eux. Et puis elle s'était rendue compte que cela lui fait du bien d'écrire, alors elle avait laissé courir sa plume sur le parchemin et avait même été jusqu'à dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle, Ginevra Weasley, avait écrit, il y avait une preuve noire sur blanc, qu'elle aimait sa Maman(1) ! Elle qui, depuis la mort de Harry n'avait plus montré d'autres sentiments que la colère et la frustration. Que voulez-vous, la guerre change les gens. Les deux personnes en face d'elle en étaient la preuve par A + B. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'Hermione Granger en viendrait à tout faire pour délivrer leur ennemi de toujours ? Qui, vraiment ? Ils avaient tellement _souhaité, _en tant que Gryffondor, que le blondinet reçoive la correction qu'il méritait pour son arrogance, son mépris et les humiliations qu'il leur avait subir, voilà que maintenant que c'était fait, la grande Hermione Granger, surnommée Sang-de-Bourbe par ce même blondinet, décidait qu'il était impératif de le sortir de là. Oui oui, _impératif_, ce sont les mots qu'elle avait employé durant la nuit ! C'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Bien sûr, ils avaient vécus 23 longues journées dans la même cellule et de ce que son amie avait accepté de lui dire, cela n'avait pas été rose tous les jours. Ce qu'elle avait accepté de lui dire oui, Ginny n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'Hermione avait évité de mentionner certaines choses. Tout le monde savait ce que subissait les femmes et filles, qu'importe leur âge et leur état, lorsqu'elle se faisait capturer. Et pour les nées-moldus, vous imaginez bien que cela était pire... Tout le monde savait, mais personne n'en parlait, c'était comme ça. C'était tabou. Ginny savait que son amie avait dû volontairement omettre des faits, par fierté, de peur de se faire prendre en pitié et de lire de la gêne dans les yeux de ses proches. Oui, elle savait, mais ne dirait rien, car elle comprenait, elle respectait ce choix, car elle aurait sans doute fait pareil. Ron n'avait pas dû deviner cela, sinon il ne se serait pas comporter de la sorte. Quoique... son imbécile de frère n'avait jamais été une très grande lumière en matière de compréhension féminine. D'autant plus qu'Hermione avait retrouvé son apparence d'avant la capture, ne présentait aucun coup, aucun traumatisme de son calvaire passé. Comment voulez-vous qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle devait ressentir au fond d'elle-même ? On dit souvent que le corps est le reflet de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, comment aurait-il pu savoir que la brune était littéralement en train de s'effondrer de l'intérieur ? D'apparence externe, à part quelques kilos perdus et des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués, rien ne laissait paraître l'enfer qu'elle avait pu vivre. La rousse en vint à se dire qu'il serait sans doute judicieux qu'elle rappelle tout ceci à son grand frère, cet handicapé des sentiments... Il allait l'entendre, Foi de Ginny Weasley !

De son côté, le rouquin ruminait toujours le fait que sa sœur et sa petite amie allait allez libérer leur pire ennemi ! Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à y réfléchir et, hormis le fait que cela l'avait empêché de s'endormir comme c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il montait la garde, il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à sa question. Ok Hermione avait, soit disant, été enfermée avait Malefoy pendant plusieurs semaines, mais Oh ! Il n'en reste pas moins Malefoy ! En plus elle lui avait dit qu'à partir du moment où elle avait partagé sa cellule, la fouine n'avait plus été torturée, c'était comme si on l'avait oublié au profit d'Hermione. _"Et mes fesses c'est de l'__hippogriffe__ !?" _Pensa-t-il. Non, Ron était intimement persuadé, et vous savez comme il peut être borné quand il a une idée en tête, que Drago Malefoy avait été placé dans cette cellule dans le but de faire pitié à Hermione, car tout le monde savait qu'elle protégeait les plus faibles, pour la faire parler et lui soutirer des informations comme si de rien était ! Oui, pour Ronald Weasley, cette histoire de changement de camp et de volonté soudaine de faire le bien ne tenait pas la route. Et les plaies qu'il portait me direz-vous ? Vous ne connaissez pas les sorts d'illusions ?! Trois coups de baguette magique bien placés et vous étiez parés pour le défilé des monstres défigurés d'Halloween ! On ne la faisait pas à Ronald Weasley et il attendrait le blond de pied ferme. Ron ne croyait-il pas Hermione lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Si bien sûr... enfin en partie. Avouez que cette histoire était folle tout de même ! Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à raconter ce genre de choses comme ça, elle était terre à terre, ne se rapportant qu'aux faits scientifiques. Souvenez-vous qu'elle avait tout bonnement quitté ses cours de divination en troisième, parce qu'elle estimait que les dires du professeur Trelawney étaient absurdes ! Comprenez que du coup, l'entendre parler d'une étoile qui exhausse les vœux à Noël, cela tenait de la fiction pure ! Cependant, comme dit précédemment la lionne était quelqu'un de confiance et jamais elle n'aurait raconté ce genre d'histoire si cela n'était pas vrai.

Pendant un instant, Ron s'était demandé s'il s'agissait bien de la vraie Hermione ou si elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort, mais l'arrivée de Ginny lui avait ôté ces idées de la tête. Il savait que sa sœur avait dû lui poser une question à laquelle seule la véritable Hermione savait répondre. Il savait qu'elle avait dû le faire, car cela était devenu une habitude au Q.G. de l'Ordre et ce, même du temps où Harry était vivant. Vigilance constante aurait dit Maugrey. Vigilance constante, tu parles, les filles allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et sans aucune hésitation en plus. Tout ça pour délivrer le fils d'un Mangemort. Mais où va le monde, sérieusement ? Bon, il est vrai que Ron aurait pu finalement changer d'avis, mais, primo il était trop fier pour s'excuser, deuzio il était tellement fatigué qu'il commençait à rêver éveillé de son lit et tertio il ne voulait simplement pas porter aide à un Malefoy. De bonnes excuses n'est-ce pas ? Oh ne faites pas ces têtes-là, les deux jeunes femmes s'en sortiraient très bien sans lui et puis il valait mieux qu'un des trois reste en retrait au cas où cela se passerait mal. Dans ce cas il faudrait bien que quelqu'un aille chercher de l'aide. Cet argument achevait sa liste et il en était plutôt fier jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que si jamais il devait aller chercher de l'aide, il se tournerait vers l'Ordre. Mais qui dit Ordre dit Molly Weasley. Si elle apprenait que son fils n'avait pas su veiller sur sa sœur... Oh par Merlin, mieux valait ne pas y penser ! Il se voyait déjà en train de zigzaguer pour éviter les sorts, mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer les cris hystériques de la bonne femme. Penser à sa Maman le fit sourire tristement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un bon et vrai repas ! Non pas qu'Hermione faisait mal à manger, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait avec ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle trouvait simplement très souvent des champignons, c'est tout. D'ailleurs une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cette guerre, jamais plus il n'en mangerait de sa vie. Foi de Ronald Weasley !

De son côté, Hermione revoyait le plan d'action qu'elle avait établi avec son amie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard, n'oublier aucun détail, car si c'était le cas, elles allaient toutes deux à leur perte. Elle leva alors les yeux et observa Ron quelques instants avant d'en revenir à son assiette. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle en avait presque oublié que si elle n'avait pas fait son vœux, il serait mort aussi. Elle se souvint alors que le jour de sa capture elle avait éprouvé du regret quant au fait de ne pas avoir parlé à Ron de leur relation. Pendant un court moment elle se dit qu'elle devrait le faire, mais les images de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle décida de le faire plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait rester calme et se concentrer. Le bon déroulement de leur mission sauvetage en dépendait et une nouvelle dispute avec le rouquin ne ferait que la mettre sur les nerfs.

C'est justement celui-ci qui la tira de ses pensées. Il venait de se lever pour mettre son assiette dans l'évier et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ginny se leva à son tour et l'interpela:

- Ron, tu ne penses pas avoir oublié quelque chose ?

Son frère se retourna lentement et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Pour ne pas penser, tu ne penses pas c'est sûr. Tu ne crois pas que des excuses sont de rigueur ? Fit la rousse

C'était parti, alors qu'elle avait repoussé son tête à tête avec le garçon pour ne pas créer de tension supplémentaire, Hermione allait assister à une dispute frère-sœur qui promettait de mal finir si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle repoussa donc calmement sa chaise et envoya son assiette ainsi que celle de Ginny rejoindre celle du roux dans l'évier pour qu'elles se lavent magiquement. Ensuite, silencieusement elle se dirigea vers les Weasley, dont les voix commençaient à s'élever dans la tente et leva sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un seau d'eau glacée apparut et lorsque celui-ci se renversa, ils se figèrent instantanément. Le silence reprit alors ses droits.

- Bien, quand vous aurez fini de gueuler on pourra peut-être y aller ? Proposa-t-elle

Les Weasley se jetèrent un regard noir avant de se tourner le dos et de se sécher d'un coup de baguette.

- Ron, tu n'as pas changé d'avis je suppose ? Demanda Hermione

- Non ! Jamais je ne risquerai...

- Ta vie pour une sale fouine, on sait. Je voulais juste être sure. Très bien, alors Gin prépare toi, on décolle dans 5 minutes. Fit la brune sur un ton si calme que les deux autres en étaient déstabilisés.

C'est ainsi que, sans plus s'échanger une parole, Ron alla se coucher et les filles sortirent de la tente pour transplaner, une petite bourse remplie de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait pendouillant au cou d'Hermione.

**Au même moment, dans la cuisine de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.**

Molly Weasley, femme au foyer, excellente cuisinière et maman de sept enfants roux, venait de se lever. De larges cernes marquaient ses yeux marron, signe d'un manque évident de sommeil. Malgré le fait que ses enfants encore vivants se trouvaient tous sous le même toit qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer de cette inquiétude constante. Elle se faisait du souci pour tout, pour tout le monde et souvent pour rien également. Elle s'était levée quelques minutes auparavant, comme chaque matin depuis près de trente ans pour préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était son rôle, c'était ainsi et cela ne changerai pas. Elle remarqua alors une feuille posée négligemment sur la grande table et s'en saisi. Dès les premiers mots, elle sentit ses jambes défaillir, ses mains trembler et son cœur s'emballer. Par précaution elle se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa disposition et reprit sa lecture. Sa fille était partie. Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était ce qu'elle ferait dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Malheureusement Ginny avait hérité du caractère bien trempé et têtu de Molly. Que voulez faire face à cela ? Elle avait bien pensé mettre un sort autour de la maison pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer leurs conflits. "_Je t'aime". _Sa fille ne lui avait jamais dit de vive voix, et c'était rare qu'elle le mette sur papier. Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire tomber les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal. Pliant doucement le papier pour le glisser dans sa poche, Molly retourna à sa tâche initiale. Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde serait debout, elle leur ferait part de la nouvelle, mais ne demanderait pas qu'on fasse des recherches. Comme le disait Ginny, elle avait confiance en Ron et Hermione, surtout en cette dernière d'ailleurs. Elle avait toujours été la plus rationnelle de leur petit groupe. Elle était persuadée que la brune n'emmènerait pas sa fille et son fils dans des missions dangereuses comme l'avait souvent fait Harry Potter. Si elle savait...

**7h, village de Pré-au-lard**.

D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu pendant sa captivité Hermione savait que des Mangemorts faisaient des tours de garde tous les jours dans le village voisin de Poudlard. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle en parle à Voldemort lorsqu'elle le verrait: ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de parler de tout ça devant elle. Ginny avait confirmé cela en précisant même que le changement de gardes se faisait vers 7h15. L'Ordre avait effectivement mené plusieurs missions espionnages durant ces derniers mois. C'est ainsi que, cachées derrière des poubelles, dans une petite ruelle menant à l'arrière de la boutique Zonko, elles observaient leurs "proies" de loin. Il ne servait à rien de se précipiter. La précipitation n'avait jamais amené rien de bon dans leurs plans.

La dernière fois qu'Hermione était venue, le village était déjà dans cet état: déserté de tous sorciers censés, une majorité des magasins avaient fermés et l'ambiance était horriblement pesante. Du genre qui vous prends les tripes et vous glace les entrailles. Heureusement, la météo était claimante. Il faisait froid, certes, mais le ciel était clair et le soleil d'hiver réchauffait doucement le paysage enneigé. Hermione se disait que c'était une belle journée pour faire évader quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis plusieurs mois, lorsque que deux petits "plop" brisèrent le silence. Les jeunes filles se redressèrent pour voir arriver deux nouveaux Mangemorts. De là où elles se trouvaient, elles ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais la conversation semblait houleuse aux vues des grands gestes brusques qu'ils faisaient. Après quelques minutes leurs "proies" commencèrent à s'éloigner. La brune et la rousse se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et se lancèrent un sort de désillusion. Ensuite, sans faire le moindre bruit, elles quittèrent leur cachette de fortune pour suivre les Mangemorts qui s'éloignaient déjà du village.

- _Impero_ ! Chuchotèrent-elles en cœur, baguettes brandies vers les deux hommes.

Quelques instants plus tard, le petit groupe transplanait dans un bosquet à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle se tourna ensuite vers un des deux Mangemorts, lui ôta ses vêtements, lui arracha quelques cheveux, lui effaça totalement la mémoire et lui ordonna:

- Pars. Pars très loin et... ne reviens jamais. (2)

Celui-ci obéit et un instant après, il transplanait on ne sait où.

- Bien, et maintenant... on attend ! Lança Ginny en s'installant contre un arbre.

En effet, comme elles en avaient discuté la veille, il fallait attendre au moins la fin de la matinée pour aller libérer Drago, sinon elles risquaient de tomber sur Lord Voldemort en personne. Et... disons que n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Lorsque sa montre afficha 11h25, Hermione annonça que la seconde partie du plan était imminente. Elle sortit deux flacons de polynectar, y ajouta les cheveux qu'elle avait arraché à l'homme tout à l'heure et Ginny ajouta ceux qu'elle venait de prendre sur la tête de leur "prisonnier".

- Cul-sec ! Lança Hermione en portant la potion à sa bouche.

Écoeurant, réellement immonde et dégoûtant. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ce goût infecte. Dans une grimace, elle observa son amie changé d'apparence. Elle se retrouva bien vite face à un petit homme trapu aux yeux et cheveux bruns. Quant à elle, elle mesurait à présent presqu'un mètre nonante et des cheveux gris lui gênaient la vue. Sans ménagement, Ginny fit ingurgité la potion avec quelques-uns de ses cheveux roux au Mangemort et elles se retrouvèrent avec une réplique d'elle-même à l'heure côté. Tous trois s'habillèrent en vitesse, le froid mordant les pressant et transplanèrent ensuite.

Le nouveau Q.G. du mage noir se situait dans les Cotswolds, dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, et plus précisément à la lisière d'un petit village appelé Bibury. De tous les villages qu'elle avait pû voir, Hermione eu le sentiment que celui-ci était le plus beau. Il était composé de dizaines de petits cottages de couleur clair, proches les uns des autres. Devant chaque petite habitation, il y avait un terrain de pelouse et de nombreux champs étaient visibles dans les environs. Les jeunes filles, accompagnées du Mangemort, toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, traversèrent ce petit coin de paradis en silence. La neige qui recouvrait le village lui donnait un air féérique. Il faisait calme. Seuls les clapotis de la rivière qui passait sous un pont de pierres, brisait le silence. Emerveillée, la brune se promit de revenir ici lorsque la guerre serait terminée. Au bout du petit chemin commençaient à se dresser de hautes grilles sombres et une boule d'angoisse vint se loger dans la gorge de Ginny à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Une fois devant les grilles, on pouvait apercevoir un immense parc qui menait jusqu'à une bâtisse aussi grande que le Manoir Malefoy. Elle était d'une étrange beauté. En réalité, on aurait pu la qualifier de magnifique... si on avait oublié le fait que Lord Voldemort en avait pris possession.

Ginny se dirigea doucement vers le portail pour l'ouvrir mais à peine sa main avait-elle frôlée la barrière, qu'une décharge électrique la propulsa en arrière et qu'une grande entaille s'étira sur son bras. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier et un goût métallique lui envahit la bouche. Hermione, affolée, se précipita près de son amie et sorti un flacon d'essence de dictame de sa petite bourse. La potion eut l'effet escompté et la plaie se referma doucement.

- Tient, mange ça, ça te fera du bien... lui dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de chocolat, comme l'aurait fait Rémus Lupin.

Une fois la rousse remise de ses émotions, elles se mirent à l'écart pour réfléchir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !?

- Je pense que seul les Mangemorts peuvent ouvrir ce portail... répondit Hermione, qui avait pâlit

- Pas bête, allons-y dans ce cas ! Lança Ginny en se levant du muret sur lequel elle s'était assise

- Mais enfin où vas-tu ? On ne peut pas rentrer, nous ne sommes pas Mangemorts je te rappelle !

- Nous non, mais lui...enfin elle... bref, c'est un Mangemort à la base. Dit la rousse en désignant le partisan du mage noir, qui attendait un nouvel ordre, le regard dans le vide.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Gin !

Par précaution, Hermione ordonna à l'homme qu'il lance un sort de _Difindo_ sur un caillou. Elles pourraient ainsi justifier l'état de Ginny en disant qu'elles avaient été attaquées et si quelqu'un vérifiait le dernier sort qui avait été jeté par la baguette de l'homme, il verrait que cela pouvait concordé avec la plaie que Ginny avait sur le bras. En quelques coups de baguettes, elle fit apparaitre des traces de luttes sur le corps du Mangemort et déchira une de ses propre manche également: on sort rarement d'un combat intact, souvenez-vous en si un jour vous voulez en simuler un !

Pour la seconde fois, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant les grandes grilles. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé avec la rousse, la barrière s'ouvrit sous la main du Mangemort; et après s'être lancé un regard d'encouragement, les filles pénétrèrent le domaine du mage noir, la tête haute, trainant leur "prisonnier" derrière elles. _"Que Merlin veille sur nous..."_ pria la brune.

Cependant, Merlin devait ne pas avoir entendu. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas prié assez fort ? Parce qu'alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas fait dix mètres en direction de la bâtisse, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit... sur Voldemort.

* * *

><p>(1) Je sais que beaucoup pourrait dire "C'est mieux de dire "ma mère" que "ma Maman" quand on écrit" mais je vous assure que chez nous, quand on dit " ma mère" on se prend tel un regard noir de la part de notre Maman qu'on a l'impression de se prendre une gifle ! Haha Elle prend ça comme un manque de respect... (Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai moi-même pas encore tout à fait compris en 22ans!) Quoiqu'il en soit, je dirai du coup plus souvent "ma Maman" que "ma Mère" dans mes écrits. Et avec majuscule oui, parce qu'une Maman est une grande dame ! Na ! En petit clin d'œil à ma Ginette quoi ^^ 3<p>

(2) Le Roi lion oui, Hiii ! :D

Voilaaaa ! En réalité lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire hier, je me suis retrouvée avec un chapitre du genre Hyper long, du coup j'ai pris la décision de le coupé en deux ^^ Je peaufine un peu le suivant et je vous le post. A tantôt !

Ps: Je vous assure que quand je reçois des reviews je saute de joie, alors si vous avez deux petites minutes à m'accorder, ça serait chouette... :p


	7. Chapter 6

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Reee ! Haha Comme promis, voici un second chapitre ! Il est plus long. **

**Merci aux nouveaux followers :) !**

**Disclaimer: seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste nous le devons à la grande JKR !**

* * *

><p><em>((<em>Cependant, Merlin devait ne pas avoir entendu. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas prié assez fort ? Parce qu'alors qu'elles n'avaient même pas fait dix mètres en direction de la bâtisse, la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit... sur Voldemort. _))_

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça d'effroi et de son côté, Ginny n'en menait pas large non plus. Têtes baissées, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Philius, Bractair, que faites-vous là !? Vous auriez dû rentrer il y a de cela des heures ! Siffla le mage noir en s'approchant.

Hermione, en relevant la tête pour répondre, prit conscience qu'une quarantaine de Mangemorts se trouvaient sur le devant de la bâtisse, derrière leur Maître. Elle en reconnu quelques-uns, comme cet homme qui avait assassiné Ron dans le passé, et cette femme qui avait fait partie de ceux qui s'était acharné sur Narcissa Malefoy. Par Merlin, les parents de Drago étaient toujours en vie, elle l'avait oublié. Mais elle ne pourrait rien faire pour eux cette fois, ni pour les autres prisonniers d'ailleurs... Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, mais elle ne fit rien paraître. Elle se racla la gorge et parla de sa voix la plus grave:

- Nous avons été retardés mon Maitre ! Voyez par vous-même que nous vous ramenons un membre de l'Ordre ! Cette sale gamine fouinait autour de Pré-au-lard. Nous l'avons repérée et suivie pour voir jusqu'où elle nous mènerait. Mais elle a dû sentir notre présence, car elle a engagé le combat.

- Et bien, moi qui vous prenais pour des incapables... Amenez-moi cette traite à son sang dans les cachots. Voyez avec Bryan dans quelle cellule la mettre, il semblerait que nous soyons en surpopulation ces temps-ci ! Ricana le mage noir

Cela eu pour effet de faire rire l'assemblée et les jeunes filles se forcèrent à sourire également. Un instant après, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloignait, les Mangemorts à sa suite. Hermione s'accordait un soupir de soulagement lorsque la voix de Voldemort s'éleva de nouveau:

- Par la même occasion, jetez un coup d'œil à ce bon à rien de Malefoy, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort ce matin... Et je ne voudrais pas perdre mon jouet fétiche !

"Compte là-dessus !" Pensa la brune en souriant doucement, avant de se tourner vers Voldemort.

- Bien mon Maître. Lança-t-elle en attirant Ginny et leur prisonnier dans la bâtisse.

Tout était exactement comme dans son souvenir: le grand hall était toujours aussi sale avec les toiles d'araignées qui se balançaient entre les lustres, la porte à sa droite menait au bureau de Voldemort, face à l'entrée, les deux grandes portes qui menaient à la salle de réception et entre les deux, la porte qui menait aux cachots

- Waouh ! On l'a échappé belle, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Lança Ginny, la main sur le cœur.

- Chut Gin, les murs ont des oreilles ici... fit Hermione, un doigt sur la bouche

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase que la porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur Bryan. Il s'approcha et ce qu'il semblait être son parfum vint agresser les narines d'Hermione. Ecœurant.

- Et bien, en voilà une belle prise. Siffla-t-il en passant ses doigts boudinés sur le visage du Mangemort, qui avait je le rappelle, l'apparence de Ginny.

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler. Elle tenta de refouler ses sentiments de haine, de rage et de dégoût. Elle essaya de faire abstraction des demandes de fuite que son corps lui envoyait en présence de son violeur, mais lorsque le geôlier se pencha pour renifler les cheveux du prisonnier, elle craqua et sortit sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedva_ !

Le jet vert frappa le visage de l'homme et celui-ci s'effondra. Ginny, choquée, ne bougeait plus. En y regardant de plus près, elle respirait à peine et lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers Hermione elle fut encore plus stupéfaite d'y voir de la satisfaction.

- Crois-moi Gin, il le méritait. Lança la brune avant de se diriger vers les cachots.

Le cœur battant, la rousse suivit son amie. Le temps pressait, il ne leur restait déjà plus beaucoup de temps avant que le polynectar ne fasse plus effet. Un milliard de questions fusaient dans son cerveau: comment allaient-elles justifier la mort de ce type ? Comment allaient-elles faire pour justifier que la Ginny que Voldemort avait vu ne se trouve pas dans une cellule à son retour ? Parce que selon le plan, le Mangemort qu'elles trainaient sous l'apparence de Ginny allait bientôt prendre celle de Malefoy... il manquait donc une personne à l'équation. _Oh par Merlin sortez nous de cet enfer !_ pensa-t-elle très fort. Elle se demanda également ce qui lui avait pris de suivre son amie, tête baissée dans cette aventure périlleuse. Elle le savait en plus que son plan étant bancale, la preuve ! _Oh la la si Maman l'apprend, je suis morte !_ pensa-t-elle de nouveau en laissant échapper un gémissement. Hermione tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà une solution. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Celle-ci s'arrêta alors net, elles venaient d'arriver devant la cellule dans laquelle elle avait passé ces 23 fameux jours. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Ses yeux mirent un moment à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais lorsque ce fut fait, elle put constater que l'on n'avait même pas prit la peine de rattacher Drago après l'avoir torturé ce matin. Lâchant le Mangemort, elle se précipita auprès du blond, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon sang, Drago ! Drago regarde-moi !

Il était dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elle l'avait vu la première fois. Son œil gauche avait bel et bien déserté son orbite, le droit était tellement gonflé qu'il peinait à l'ouvrir, mais du sang coulait également de sa tête. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était maigre et les plaies que l'on pouvait distinguées sur son torse n'y était pas la première fois. Il ne réagissait pas non plus à ses appels. En résumé, Drago Malefoy était vraiment, vraiment très mal en point et Hermione ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si on ne le sortait pas vite fait de là.

- Bordel, Malefoy ! S'exclama Ginny qui venait de s'approcher. Mione, dépêchons-nous, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps et visiblement la fouine a besoin de soin !

La brune reprit ses esprits et s'activa. Elle se leva, fit boire le polynectar contenant un cheveu de Drago au Mangemort et lorsqu'il eut pris son apparence, le tua d'un coup de baguette. Ginny ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? Le plan ! On avait dit que...

- Je sais ce qu'on avait dit Gin, mais Tu-sais-qui ne sera pas étonné de voir Drago mort puisqu'il a avoué lui-même y être "aller un peu fort". Et sache qu'une personne qui meurt en aillant ingurgité du polynectar, garde l'apparence qu'elle avait emprunté pendant plusieurs jours encore. Il sera enterré lorsqu'il récupèrera son vrai visage. expliqua la brune. (1)

- Ah. N'empêche, tu as l'Avada facile aujourd'hui... fit remarquer son amie.

Hermione ne répondit pas. C'était vrai, elle venait d'ôter deux vies de sang-froid et elle n'en ressentait aucun remord. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Après avoir lancé un sort de désillusion à Drago, elle le fit léviter et elles sortirent en courant.

Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elles entendirent une personne crier. Hermione fit signe à Ginny de prendre le relais pour faire léviter le corps du blond et elles passèrent la porte. Dans le grand hall, un Mangemort qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu était en train de passer ses nerfs sur un elfe de maison. Il s'interrompu et fixa les arrivant. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, l'elfe déguerpit et Hermione leva sa baguette.

- _Stupéfix !... Oubliette !... Impero !_ Lorsque ton Maitre rentrera, tu lui diras ceci: Malefoy est mort de ses blessures, Bryan a voulu violer la petite Weasley, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper. Philius et Bractair t'on dit qu'ils partaient à sa recherche, mais tu les as surpris dans une conversation pendant laquelle ils pensaient fuir les Mangemorts, les lâches. As-tu compris ? Fit Hermione, en ayant plongé son regard dans celui du Mangemort.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. La brune se détourna et rejoint Ginny, qui commençait à récupérer ses cheveux roux, devant la porte d'entrée. Elles se mirent à courir, le cœur battant vers la grille. Devant celle-ci, elles s'arrêtèrent, soudain paniquées. Comment faire pour ouvrir la barrière maintenant !? Un éclair illumina le regard de Ginny.

- Lève le sort de désillusion ! Dit-elle à Hermione.

Celle-ci, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son amie, s'exécuta tout de même et observa. Ginny attrapa la main de Drago et la dirigea vers la barrière. Mais bien sûr, il portait la marque des ténèbres ! Décidément, la rousse avait vraiment de la suite dans les idées. Elles passèrent enfin le portail, agrippèrent chacune un bras du blond et transplanèrent, priant pour qu'il supporte le voyage.

De retour dans la forêt de Sherwood, elles avaient retrouvées totalement leur apparence et Drago n'avait pas subit plus de dommage qu'il n'en avait déjà. Sans perdre une seule seconde, elles entrèrent en trombe dans la tente, le corps du blond de nouveau en lévitation. Hermione, les mains tremblantes, fit signe à Ginny de le déposer sur son lit tandis qu'elle préparait ce dont elle avait besoin. Intérieurement, elle se bénissait d'avoir lu plusieurs livres sur la médicomagie durant ces derniers mois. Une bassine d'eau chaude, des linges propres, des compresses, de l'alcool, sa trousse de premiers secours, sa baguette et c'était bon ! Elle se rua alors vers le blond, manquant de renverser l'eau sur Ginny.

Celle-ci, n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient passé le portail. Elle semblait réaliser tout doucement ce qu'elles avaient fait ces dernières heures. Au début, elle avait ressenti de l'excitation, contente de pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à Voldemort, elle avait cru mourir sur place. Malgré la haine qu'elle avait envers cet homme pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour tous ces morts, pour Fred, pour Harry... elle avait surtout eu la peur de sa vie. Comment avait fait Hermione pour lui faire face de la sorte pendant si longtemps ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et Malefoy, bon sang, il en avait ramassé pour son compte aussi. Sa vue lui avait donné l'envie de rendre ses crêpes du matin. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son amie avait qualifié cette mission _"d'impératif_" ! Quelques heures de plus et il serait mort. Un bruit derrière elle la fit sursauter: Ron, elle l'avait oublié.

Celui-ci s'approcha sans rien dire, dépassa sa sœur et vint se poser derrière Hermione. L'état du blond le dégouta, mais il ne ressenti aucune pitié, que du contraire et il ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres:

- Eh ben, pour une fois qu'elle fait bien les choses la face de serpent ! Dit-il, faisant référence à Voldemort.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit rien arriver. Hermione, littéralement hors d'elle, la rage s'échappant par tous les pores de sa peau, s'était levée, retournée et lui avait asséné une droite magistrale qui lui fracassa le nez. Il tituba, se prit les pieds dans la carpette et s'étala de tout son long dans un cri. La brune, baguette brandie s'approcha de lui, menaçante et il recula, les mains sur le visage.

- Fais encore une seule, juste une seule remarque de ce genre et tu le payeras Ronald. Et ne t'avise pas de sous-estimer mes menaces, parce que tu pourrais le regretter. Il parait que j'ai l'Avada facile aujourd'hui !

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et revint auprès de Drago à qui elle se hâta de mettre un onguent sur ses yeux meurtris et de les recouvrir d'une bande Velpeau. En partant de chez ses parents, elle avait effectivement prit tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la pharmacie. Elle soigna donc le blond de façon moldue et sorcière à la fois. Une fois les plaies désinfectées et refermées au mieux, elle entreprit de laver le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois, elle ne fut donc pas gênée. Après tout, ils avaient vécu tellement d'horreurs ensemble qu'elle se demanda s'il y aurait même ne serait-ce qu'une once de gêne entre eux un jour. Cela aurait été absurde en soit. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, comme la première fois, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal alors qu'elle lui avait donné un puissant antidouleur et qu'en théorie il ne devait rien sentir et même dormir profondément. Au fil des soins, son visage blanc cadavérique avait repris quelques couleurs, mais il n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement.

Sa tâche terminée, elle le borda, ferma le rideau de son coin de la chambre et se laissa tombée dans le fauteuil le plus proche, complètement vidée de toute énergie. Hermione prit alors conscience du silence qui régnait dans la tente. Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, du calme était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, en relevant la tête, son regard croisa celui de Ginny. Celle-ci semblait totalement chamboulée.

- Ça va Gin ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

- Oui... Oui ça va. Je crois. Je... je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses tuer de sang-froid comme tu l'as fait... et avoir Tu-sais-qui devant moi, avec tous ses Mangemorts c'était... tu sais... je me suis un peu revue à la Bataille et... Harry... cafouilla-t-elle.

- Je comprends Ginny, mais nous vainquerons, pour lui et les autres. Quant aux Avada… le premier, Bryan, m'a violé tous les jours à partir du cinquième jour. La première fois, c'est Tu-sais-qui qui l'a tué, quand il a su qu'il avait touché à son propre jouet, le soir de Noël. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vivre. Tu as vu comment il a regardé le Mangemort qui avait pris ton apparence, tu as vu son comportement. Il allait recommencer et si ce n'était pas elle, ça aurait été une autre. Je ne m'accorde pas le droit de vie ou de mort, Ginny, mais j'ai agis par instinct et par légitime défense... un peu en retard disons. Le deuxième, c'était nécessaire, pour nos vies, pour le plan et pour la fin de la guerre. Tu-sais-qui ne doit se douter de rien, sinon il deviendra méfiant et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il nous sera alors impossible de le tuer avant Noël si c'était le cas. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais c'était nécessaire. Expliqua Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce.

- Je sais... je comprends parfaitement et c'est ça le pire, c'est que j'aurai sans doute fait pareil. Nous ne sommes même pas encore tout à fait adulte et vois ce que l'on fait de nos journées...

Un reniflement fit réaliser à Hermione qu'elle pleurait. Elle avait finis par détourner son regard et maintenant qu'elle relevait la tête, Ginevra Weasley pleurait. Sous le choc, la brune se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la brune réconfortant la rousse par des "ça va aller", "ça sera bientôt fini" et des "chuuuuuuut". Lorsque la cadette des Weasley eut calmé ses sanglots, Hermione la guida jusqu'à son lit. Une fois bordée, la rousse sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le cœur lourd, la Gryffondor se dirigea de l'autre côté de la chambre et passa sa tête par les rideaux qui entouraient son propre lit. Drago semblait serein. Elle observa quelques instants sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration. S'assurant ainsi qu'il vivait bien. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne meure. Elle ne se qualifiait pas comme étant son amie à proprement dit, mais en ce moment elle se sentait plus proche de lui que de personne d'autre. S'il avait succombé à ses blessures, elle ne s'en serait certainement jamais remise. Inconsciemment elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de lui pour avancer à l'avenir, parce qu'il serait le seul à qui elle n'aurait pas besoin de raconter. Parce qu'il serait certainement le seul à ne pas la prendre en pitié ou à lui poser des questions parce qu'il savait. Oui, il savait. Bon ok, pour le moment il ne se souvenait de rien, mais elle lui rendrait ses souvenirs.

Elle referma le rideau et alla se préparer du thé, cela lui ferai du bien. Elle s'acharnait pour ouvrir une boite un peu capricieuse, lorsque sa main droite la lança. Elle l'amena à hauteur de ses yeux et remarqua son état piteux. Ron. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle soupira, prépara une seconde tasse de thé et sortit de la tente. Il était là, assit contre le Major Oak, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, entourés par ses bras. La tête appuyée sur ses mains, il regardait dans le vide. De là où elle était, Hermione pouvait d'ores et déjà constater qu'il n'avait pas soigné son nez cassé. Les mecs, toujours à vouloir jouer au plus fort.

Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et tout en s'approchant doucement, elle le détailla. Grand, musclé, un peu amaigri tout de même, des cheveux roux en bataille: il était beau. Elle se demanda un instant quand est-ce qu'elle avait cessé de l'aimer... en tant qu'amant s'entend, parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours profondément, mais plutôt comme un meilleur ami.

Doucement, elle s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit sa tasse qu'il accepta volontiers. Le tout se fit sans un mot. Il devait être aux alentours de 16-17h, le soleil déclinait rapidement à l'horizon, ce qui teinta le ciel de Sherwood de couleurs orangées. Le paysage était magnifique et ils restèrent un certain temps dans cette position, à le contempler, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne finalement la parole.

- Il faut qu'on parle Ron.

- Je sais. Répondit seulement celui-ci.

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa part, elle décida de parler seule. Qu'importe qu'il lui réponde tant qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire après tout ?

- Je comprends que cette situation te paraisse étrange, car tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que nous avons vécu la matinée d'hier, mais saches que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Tu sais, je suis revenue avec mon apparence "normale", comme si mon corps avait voulu effacer les horreurs que j'ai vécues pour les oublier plus facilement, mais à l'intérieur Ron, tout y est encore. Toutes ces images, ces sensations, tout. Je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas l'imaginer, mais j'ai été dans le même état que Drago, moi non plus la face de serpent ne m'a pas ratée, comme tu dis. Du coup, j'aimerai que tu puisses comprendre à ton tour le besoin que j'ai eu de le libérer. Je sais que tu le hais, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser pourrir là. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne le laisse paraitre, j'espère que tu le comprendras. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle attendit une réponse, mais elle ne vint toujours pas, elle continua donc.

- Tu sais, la première fois que nous avons vécu la matinée d'hier, juste avant que tu ne meurs, le Mangemort t'as demandé si tu avais une dernière volonté et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais... J'ai alors réalisé que j'avais été hypocrite avec toi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aime plus comme toi tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, mais je l'ai réalisé lorsque tu m'as enfin dis ces mots. Je les ai attendus tellement longtemps, je me demande si ce n'est pas cette attente qui m'a lassée justement. Je t'aime certes, mais comme mon meilleur ami. Je ne voudrais plus jamais à avoir subir ta mort, parce que je ne supporterai pas revivre ça de nouveau… Je voulais te parler de tout ça parce que j'en avais besoin pour aller mieux. Mais manifestement je te dérange alors je vais te laisser. Finit-elle par dire en prenant appui sur sa main gauche pour se relever, mais Ron l'a retint soudainement par le bras.

Surprise, elle se retourna et croisa son regard bleu brillant. Sans un mot, il l'attira contre lui, lui mit une main dans les cheveux, une dans le dos et la serra fort. Hermione suivit le mouvement et passa ses petits bras autour du rouquin. L'humidité subite de son épaule signifia à la jeune fille qu'il pleurait. La voix rauque, il articula qu'il était désolé pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait; mais qu'elle devait comprendre elle aussi qu'en tant que fils Weasley, il se devait de garder un certain mépris pour le Serpentard. Hermione hocha la tête et le força à la regarder. Là tout de suite, il faisait peur à voir. Les oreilles et les yeux rouges, le nez de travers, bleu et gonflé, sans oublier les larmes de dragon qui inondaient ses joues. La brune sortit alors sa baguette magique et un _Episkey_ plus tard, le nez du roux était comme neuf.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la tente. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Ronald entreprit de faire des pâtes pendant qu'Hermione faisait une sieste dans le canapé. Ils avaient gardé le dernier paquet de pâte qu'il leur restait en réserve pour le jour où ils auraient besoin de plus que de simples champignons. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient réellement besoin de plus. En attendant que l'eau bouille, il s'assit à la table et laissa son regard se poser sur la brune. Elle semblait épuisée au possible, mais même dans un tel état de fatigue, elle était belle. Ses cheveux broussailleux, qu'elle tentait de dompter tant bien que mal chaque jour était beaux. Son petit nez retroussé, ses petites mains, son petit corps… Chez elle, tout était petit. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas une critique, que du contraire. Rappelez-vous que ce qui est petit est mignon. Et puis en un sens il était un peu faux de dire que _tout_ chez elle était petit. Parce que lorsqu'on la connaissait ou qu'on la regardait simplement plus attentivement, on pouvait remarquer que la puissance magique qui s'émanait d'elle n'avait _rien _de petit. Quel était l'idiot qui avait un jour dit que les nés-moldus étaient plus faibles que les Sang Purs déjà ? Le premier, il n'en connaissait pas l'identité, mais Malefoy était de ceux-là en tout cas. Il lui avait rappelé sans cesse durant toutes ces années, la méprisant, l'insultant, l'humiliant et aujourd'hui, elle lui sauvait la vie. Ce petit bout de femme était décidément incroyable. Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir tout à l'heure, il avait eu peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, peur qu'elle décide de couper tout contact, peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle lui parlait pour la dernière fois, peur qu'après elle ne l'évite, ne le nie. Il avait été odieux et il s'en était rendu compte, mais avait trop de fierté pour lui demander pardon. Alors lorsqu'elle s'était approchée, il s'était raidi, et puis elle lui avait tendu une tasse de thé : elle ne l'éviterait pas, ne le nierait pas, elle lui pardonnerait même peut-être. Il en avait ressenti un intense soulagement, mais avait été incapable de répondre à ce qu'elle disait d'en un premier temps, ce contentent seulement de l'écouter. Elle semblait s'épuisée à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction pour remarquer qu'elle parlait les yeux fermés, luttant contre le sommeil. Il avait alors réalisé à quel point ce qu'elle lui disait était important, sinon elle l'aurait reporté. Elle luttait contre Morphée pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait fini par la croire totalement au sujet de cette histoire d'Etoile de Noël. Bien sûr, comme il le lui avait dit, il ne faudrait pas lui en demander de trop au sujet de Malefoy, même si visiblement il avait changé et en avait pris pour son compte. Il n'en resterait pas moins un Malefoy et Ron ne se sentait pas capable de pardonner aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle aurait besoin du blond, car ils avaient vécus ces horreurs ensemble. Cela lui arracherait certainement la bouche d'avouer que le Serpentard serait certainement mieux placé pour la comprendre dans un premier temps, mais que voulez-vous, les gens changent et murissent, Ronald Weasley n'y échapperait pas… Cela prendrait peut-être juste un peu de temps disons, mais ne lui dites pas, il se vexerait.

Un bruit de bullage le fit sursauter. Il se leva pour plonger les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante et, tandis qu'il mettait la table, il pensa à la deuxième partie du monologue d'Hermione. La partie où elle lui avait avoué ne plus l'aimer comme un petit-ami, mais comme un ami tout court. Bizarrement, cela ne lui avait pas fait mal, au contraire il en avait été presque soulagé. En y repensant, leur couple était absurde (2) et il en venait à se demander si au fond, ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble pour chercher du réconfort auprès de l'autre. Ils n'avaient même jamais eu aucun rapport sexuel et cela n'avait jamais dérangé Ron. Ils s'échangeaient des baisers, certes, et ils s'endormaient dans le même lit parfois, mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin. Ils ne parlaient même pas d'un avenir ensemble. La mort d'Harry les avait anéanti tous les deux et ils avaient trouvé du réconfort dans cette pseudo relation.

Un gémissement le fit sursauter. Il regarda dans la direction d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas, il se dirigea alors vers la chambre. A gauche, Ginny semblait se battre contre des scroutts à pétards dans son sommeil. Mais un nouveau gémissement, sur sa droite le fit comprendre que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait émis. _Génial_, vraiment, génial. En soufflant, il passa la tête par le rideau et pu voir le blond en proie à de terribles tremblements. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et était aussi blanc qu'un mort. _« Eh merde »_ pensa-t-il. D'un coup de baguette il fit venir une bassine et un drap. Il trempa celui-ci dans l'eau tiède, l'essora et le déposa sur le front du Serpentard. Sincèrement, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait dans cette position un jour, à prodiguer des soins à son pire ennemi, il aurait conseillé un voyage à Sainte-Mangouste à la personne. Certes, il aurait tout bonnement pu ignorer ses jérémiades me direz-vous, mais imaginez –vous une seconde à sa place : Hermione et lui venaient tout juste de retrouver un terrain d'entente, que dirait-elle si elle remarquait qu'il avait nié les plaintes de son nouveau protégé ? Par Merlin, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa pauvre peau. Alors il ravala sa fierté, sa haine et tout le reste et répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Tremper, essorer, essuyer, tremper, essorer, essuyer, Hum-hum. _Hum-hum ?_ Ron fit volte-face et se retrouva face à Hermione qui souriait doucement. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Il a de la fièvre. Annonça-t-il en se levant

Il voulut s'éloigner, mais Hermione le prit soudain dans ses bras.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle  
>- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, je le méprise toujours autant. Je ne voulais simplement que tu m'étripes si tu réalisais que j'avais nié ses gémissements.<p>

La jeune femme se rembrunit. Elle leva les yeux vers le rouquin et constata qu'il était sérieux. Qu'importe, il avait déjà fait des progrès ! Même si, elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle redoutait le moment où Drago serait sur pied. Cela promettait des journées riches en intensité. Elle lâcha son ami, qui s'en alla évaluer l'état de cuisson des pâtes.

Drago gémit de nouveau. Vivement, elle prit le relais de Ron, mais constata assez rapidement que cela ne servait à rien. Les tremblements devenaient plus intenses. D'après ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres de Médicomagie, cela pouvait être un signe que le corps réagissait aux onguent et potions qu'elle avait utilisé pour le soigner. Cet état pouvait durer de quelques minutes à plusieurs jours. Elle pria pour que cela ne prenne pas trop de temps, car ils s'il leur manquait bien quelque chose c'était du temps. Après aujourd'hui, ils ne leur resteraient que 21 jours pour trouver un moyen de faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Drago leva ses mains et tenta d'arracher le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux dans un cri de douleur mêlé au désespoir. Affolée, elle lui attrapa les poignets de peur qu'il ne se fasse encore plus mal, mais le garçon avait étonnamment plus de force qu'elle et il se débattit.

- Arrête Drago, calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal, par Merlin ! lança-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë

Le blond ce figea au son de sa voix et se remit à trembler légèrement.

- Qui est là ? Où suis-je ? questionna-t-il, fiévreux

- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité.

- Gr... Granger !?

- Elle-même. On t'a sorti de là, tu es en sécurité. Ron et Ginny sont là aussi, calme-toi maintenant. Répondit-elle le plus doucement possible, dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Si elle avait cru bien faire en lui annonçant qu'il était entouré de personnes qui l'avaient considéré comme leur pire ennemi pendant tant d'années, elle s'était trompée. Son visage se chargea de colère et de dégoût. Il voulut se lever, mais elle planqua ses mains sur son torse et, de tout son poids, l'incita à rester coucher.

- Reste couché bon sang !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Lança-t-il méchamment  
>- Et toi ne lui parles pas comme ça, Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron, derrière eux<br>- Silence ! Bon, je voulais attendre que tu ais reprit des forces, mais visiblement il va falloir accélérer le processus… Annonça Hermione avant de continuer. Drago, je vais poser mes mains sur ton visage et mon front sur le tien, ne panique pas s'il-te-plait.

Naturellement, il ne l'écouta pas une seconde et se débattit de nouveau, suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dépassée, la brune fit signe à Ron et Ginny, qui s'était réveillée entre temps, de venir l'aider. La rousse s'assit alors sur les jambes du blond et Hermione se mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui tandis que Ron prenait plaisir à lui immobiliser les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! hurla le Serpentard, désemparé, en tentant de se dégager de leur emprise.

- Chuuuut calme-toi. « Remember who you are » Murmura Hermione, une main de chaque côté du visage du blond et son front posé sur le sien.

A peine eut-elle prononcé l'incantation qu'une onde de force les envoya valser à terre, elle, Ginny et Ron. Elle se releva vivement et put constater que le corps de Drago s'était arqué. Une lumière vive s'échappait de lui. Soudain, il se soulevait du matelas et un râle étrange s'échappa de sa bouche. Hermione, qui avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs films moldus traitant de l'exorcisme ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la comparaison. Il resta ainsi, arqué et suspendu pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Inquiète, la Gryffondor se précipita à son chevet. Il était trempé, mais ne semblait plus avoir de fièvre. Elle resta plusieurs minutes avec sa main dans la sienne, surveillant son pouls. Derrière elle, la brune ressentait les présences de ses amis.

- Et maintenant ? demanda doucement Ginny  
>- Maintenant je ne sais pas… Peut-être doit-il se reposer ? répondit Hermione, sans quitter des yeux Drago.<p>

Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs autres minutes, scrutant le moindre geste. Lorsque la voix de Ron s'éleva pour annoncer que les pâtes, qui avaient définitivement trop cuit, étaient prêtes, elle se leva en soupirant. Elle remercia Ginny lorsqu'elle déposa une assiette devant elle, mais se contenta de fixer le plat sans y toucher. Elle était déçue, elle avait vraiment cru que le garçon se souviendrait de tout, tout de suite. Elle avait pensé qu'il se serait réveillé immédiatement, mais non. Un tel flot de souvenirs devait être difficile à ingérer, surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui. Hermione avala une partie de son assiette sans un mot. Toujours sans une parole, ni même un regard pour les autres, elle prit sa chaise et alla s'installer au chevet du blond. Bras croisés, la tête en arrière, elle se laissa emporté presqu'immédiatement par le sommeil. Elle voulait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait cette fois.

Ses songes furent mouvementés. Elle se voyait courir dans la forêt, trébuchant sur racines. Elle se savait traquée, mais n'allait pas assez vite pour distancer ses poursuivants, qu'elle entendait ricaner. Le souffle court, elle sentit ses pieds se prendre dans une souche et se voyait tomber. Lorsqu'elle relevait la tête, elle était entourée de personnes vêtues de noir. Une voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'élevait alors : « Une dernière volonté ? ». C'était l'assassin de Ron, sauf que cette fois, c'était elle qui allait mourir. Et alors qu'un cri muet s'échappait de sa gorge, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en sueurs.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve depuis qu'elle était « revenue ». Encore plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'était avait de fermer les yeux, elle soupira et alla se servir un verre d'eau. La tente était plongée dans le noir. Elle pouvait entendre Ron ronfler et distinguait Ginny dans son lit également. Personne ne montait la garde, c'était risqué, mais tous étaient trop épuisé pour le faire. Dans le pire des cas, ils seraient tous assassinés dans leur sommeil. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Soupirant à nouveau, elle alla se rassoir auprès du Serpentard. Et c'est en pensant précisément à celui-ci qu'elle se laissa aller dans un sommeil qui serait cette fois sans rêves 

* * *

><p>(1) Invention pure n'est-ce pas :)<p>

(2) OUI ce couple est Absurde, avec un grand A ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi JKR c'est obstinée à les mettre ensemble, enfin bon, ce n'est que mon avis… **Vive Dragoooo **! :D

Voilà voilà ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, roh il faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine sinon vous ne viendrez plus lire ! Haha En théorie notre blondinet se réveillera au chapitre suivant... qui sera là dans la semaine ! A bientôt, des Bisous :)

Ps: n'oubliez pas que j'aime recevoir des reviews :p


	8. Chapter 7

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre suivant, il est plus court que les autres. J'ai trouvé intéressant de reprendre la journée que venait de vivre nos Gryffondor et de mettre comment Drago avait pu vivre les évènements... Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer: **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire est de moi.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Journée du 2 décembre 1999, vécue par Drago.<strong>

Drago Malefoy venait à peine d'ouvrir l'œil qu'il croisait déjà le regard méprisant du geôlier. « Le-gros-tas-de-merde », comme il aimait le surnommé. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était, une ordure, une merde. Comment le qualifier autrement ? A chaque fois qu'une fille avait partagé la cellule du blond, il lui avait tourné autour et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il lui faisait sur le chemin qui menait du cachot au bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A chaque fois qu'il venait les chercher, il avait ces manières et ces regards dignes d'un vrai prédateur sexuel. Il le répugnait. En fait, tout chez lui était répugnant de ces doigts boudinés à ses cheveux gras en passant par son corps bien portant. Le geôlier épargnait rarement les prisonniers féminins. Une véritable merde, aucun autre qualificatif n'était approprié. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'il n'avait personne comme compagnon de cellule… ou était-ce plutôt six ? Drago avait perdu la notion du temps depuis un moment déjà. Il ne savait d'ailleurs dire à quel instant de la journée on se trouvait que grâce à la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Petite fenêtre qui, il en était certain, avait été faite juste pour le rendre fou. De là où il était attaché, au mur, il ne pouvait en effet rien voir du dehors, seulement observé une fine ombre qui voyageait de la droite vers la gauche en fonction du soleil. Petite fenêtre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux meurtrières que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans l'architecture des Châteaux forts au Moyen-Âge. Se trouvait-il dans un de ceux-ci ? Aucune idée. Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'ils avaient changé d'endroit. Un matin, il y avait eu du remue-ménage, la porte de sa cellule c'était ouverte et on l'avait assommé. Lorsqu'il avait réouvert les yeux, il se trouvait ici, enchainé avec bras et jambes écartés. Position douloureuse, ses épaules s'étaient assez vite déboitées, mais les elfes de maison les lui avait remises en place…pour qu'elles se redéboitent peu de temps après. Ainsi donc était son rythme de vie depuis la Grande Bataille. Beaucoup appelait celle-ci la Bataille Finale, mais il aimait à croire qu'il n'en était rien, ça ne pouvait être la dernière. Il aimait à espérer que malgré la mort de Saint Potter, sa petite bande de Lions fidèles se débrouilleraient pour reprendre les commandes du monde des sorciers et qu'il serait délivré. Il savait qu'il finirait très certainement en prison, vu son implication au sein des Mangemort, mais qu'importe ! Qu'on le mette à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours, il s'en fichait, tout serait toujours mieux qu'ici. Ainsi, chaque matin, il espérait que la journée à venir serait la dernière qu'il passerait entre ces murs. C'est avec cette pensée quotidienne qu'il avait ouvert, difficilement, son œil droit tuméfié et qu'il avait croisé le regard du geôlier.

- Alors beau blond, on roupille ? demanda Le-gros-tas-de-merde avant de lever sa baguette pour libérer Drago de ses chaines.

Celui-ci, à bout de force, s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol. La tête lui tournait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus mangé ? Deux ? Trois jours ? Plus ? Pas moins en tout cas.

- Tss pitoyable. Levicorpus. Cracha le geôlier après lui avoir asséné un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui avait lui avait littéralement coupé la respiration.

C'est ainsi que, comme souvent ces derniers temps, Drago se senti léviporter à travers les cachots et ce, sans ménagement. Son bourreau prenait en effet un malin plaisir à lui faire prendre le plus de murs possible en chemin. Une fois dans le grand hall cependant, il cessait. Drago savait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait que son sous fifre s'amusait à tourmenter SON prisonnier fétiche dans son dos, il entrerait dans une colère noire. Ce qui était à lui, était à lui. S'il désignait tel ou tel prisonnier comme étant le sien, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher sauf lui. Et naturellement, personne n'avait le droit de prétendre à pouvoir contourner cette règle. Peut-être Drago devrait-il en toucher un mot à Voldemort ? Au moins il serait débarrassé de cette crapule. Mais le blond n'était pas dupe, le mage noir demanderait des preuves et donc à regarder dans son esprit, ce qui était tout à fait inadmissible. En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, Drago avait appris l'Occlumencie avec sa tante Bellatrix et même affaibli comme il l'était, il continuait de fermer son esprit à Voldemort. Le laisser entrer signiffirait sa perte, parce que le serpent apprendrait un tas de choses personnelles sur Drago qu'il pourrait mettre à profit pour le faire sombrer. Son esprit était tout ce qu'il lui restait, sa dernière échappatoire pour ne pas céder à la folie. Alors le blond ne dirait rien pour le geôlier, tant pis.

- Mon Maitre, voici votre prisonnier… dit Le-gros-tas-de-merde dans une révérence pitoyable.  
>- Dépose-moi ça là. Siffla Voldemort en désignant une carpette au centre de la pièce de son long doigt blanc.<p>

Le sort de lévitation fut levé et Drago s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol. Il ne chercha pas à se relever, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir son unique œil, la lumière du jour l'agressa, lui perforant le cerveau de part et d'autre. Cesserait-il d'avoir mal un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Le jeune Serpentard entendit alors la porte se fermée, signe que le geôlier était sorti. Le silence se fit. Les sens en éveil, il savait que le mage noir se trouvait toujours près de son bureau, sur sa droite. Il en était à se demander si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait oublié lorsque sa voix s'éleva :

- Drago, Drago, Drago…

« Sers les dents et ne crie pas, ça sera vite finit. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras mort dans dix minutes. » Se motiva Drago

- Vois-tu, en ce moment, je suis littéralement entouré d'incapables. Savais-tu que la Sang-de-Bourbe, amie de ce défunt Potter, avait échappé à mes hommes, avec son ami roux, ce traitre à son sang…

« Hein ?» S'étonna-t-il

- Et la meilleure, c'est que cela c'est passé hier, mais je ne l'ai appris qu'il n'y a qu'une heure. Ils pensaient pouvoir me le cacher. Hilarant n'est-ce pas ?

« A pleurer de rire, ouais. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Un mauvais pressentiment commençait à monter en Drago. La dernière fois que le mage noir lui avait parlé de la sorte, calmement et si longtemps, cela avait mal finit. Furieux à cause de ses partisans débiles, il avait finalement déversé sa colère sur lui. Ce qui lui avait valu son œil gauche. La terrible douleur qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant des jours étaient encore encrée dans la mémoire des cellules de son maigre corps.

- Drago, Drago, Drago… répéta Lord Voldemort. Heureusement que tu es là, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, attendant le coup venir. Et il vint : _Endoloris_ ! siffla alors Voldemort au bout d'un très court moment.

« Sers les dents et ne crie pas. Sers les dents et ne crie pas. Sers les dents et ne crie pas. » Comme une mélodie, la phrase se répétait dans sa tête. A force, il avait remarqué que s'il ne laissait pas échapper le moindre bruit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lassait plus vite de ses tortures. Malheureusement, le souvenir de sa dernière grosse colère lui revint en mémoire et il sut que, cris ou pas, Voldemort se défoulerait jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait eu totale satisfaction.

Il avait la sensation que ses organes brûlaient. Au bout d'un moment, une cicatrice sur son bras droit explosa, ce qui fit jaillir son sang sur la carpette tant sa pression artérielle était haute. Cette même tension lui écrasait le cerveau, il sentait qu'il tomberait bientôt dans les pommes si cela ne s'arrêtait pas. Mais cela dura encore plusieurs longues secondes. Il avait du mal à respirer, il ne voyait rien, ne sachant même pas si son œil était ouvert ou pas. Du sang coulait de son nez et de son bras. Ses muscles se relâchèrent alors petit à petit et une sensation humide entre ses jambes lui apprit que sa vessie aussi. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, au point où il en était… Oui, vous l'aurez compris, le grand Drago Malefoy avait perdu depuis longtemps sa dignité. Il se savait repoussant, il avait perdu près d'une vingtaine de kilos, lui qui n'était déjà pas fort épais. Ne recevoir que deux ou trois repas par semaine n'aide pas particulièrement à prendre du poids. De plus, n'ayant droit au jet d'eau glaciale qu'environ tous les quinze jours, il savait qu'il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, mais peut lui importait. Enfermé dans ces cachots, sous la main vengeresse du mage noir, il avait appris à se contenter du simple fait d'être encore en vie. Il souhaitait mourir à chaque Endoloris, certes, mais qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ? Malgré cela, dès qu'il franchissait les portes du bureau en sens inverse, il reprenait espoir que tout cela se finisse et que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de là. Peut-importe qui, juste quelqu'un.

- Tes idiots de parents ne t'ont-ils donc pas apprit la politesse, Drago ? Lorsque je te pose une question, tu y réponds. Compris ? demanda Voldemort.

Encore secoué de tremblements, il ne répondit pas. Premièrement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas et quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas su. Ses dents claquaient et il se mordit la langue.

- Non ? Très bien, je vais t'expliquer… _Sectumsempra_ !

Drago n'eut qu'un millième de seconde pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer. La sensation de recevoir plusieurs coups d'épée, une douleur insoutenable et le froid qui l'entourerait au fur et à mesure que le sang s'écoulerait de son corps. Oui, il connaissait tout ça, il l'avait déjà vécu, souvenez-vous : Saint Potter, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, un duel… Et soudain, alors que la douleur s'atténuait pour déjà laisser place au froid, il réalisa : s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était seulement parce que Severus Rogue était intervenu assez vite pour stopper l'hémorragie. Et à l'heure actuelle, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé reposait six pieds sous terre. Un sentiment étrange l'enveloppa, il était à la fois heureux que cet enfer ne s'arrête enfin et triste de ne pas avoir tenu plus longtemps pour voir un monde meilleur. Petit à petit, sa respiration se faisait plus lente, il ne parvenait plus à déployer ses poumons assez forts pour les remplir d'air. Son cœur battait moins vite dans sa poitrine. Il allait mourir et hormis le froid de plus en plus intense, cela n'était pas douloureux. Il se sentait même presque… serein ? Oui, serein, parce que finalement, il allait rejoindre ses parents. C'était Voldemort lui-même qui lui avait appris leur mort. Il allait enfin les retrouver. Seul Merlin savait à quel point il se réjouissait de revoir le doux sourire de Narcissa et cet air hautain que ce donnait Lucius, alors qu'il pouvait être aimant lorsque les rideaux étaient fermés. Un sourire en coin se dessina alors sur ses fines lèvres et il se laissa aller.

Seulement voilà, tout cela, c'était sans compter sur le sadisme du mage noir. Celui-ci s'était approché sans faire de bruit, comme à son habitude et s'était penché sur son prisonnier :

- As-tu vraiment cru que je te laisserai mourir aussi facilement ? Non Drago, tant que je ne t'aurai pas autorisé à mourir, tu ne le pourras pas. Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur… Une première fois pour diminuer le saignement et une seconde fois pour refermer les plaies. Une troisième fois serait nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrices, mais je ne suis pas si généreux. Fit le mage noir

Drago ne pouvait bouger, pensait à peine. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté et, de loin, il entendit Voldemort appelé Le-gros-tas-de-merde à qui il ordonna de le débarrasser de lui. Celui-ci, comme tout à l'heure, le fit alors léviter. Quelle sensation étrange que celle de se sentir voler alors que l'on vient de frôler la mort. Le chemin du retour lui sembla plus long que celui de l'aller, comme à chaque fois. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver le silence de sa cellule et qu'on lui foute la paix jusque demain. Au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait interminable, le geôlier s'arrêta. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et, contrairement à d'habitude, ne rentra pas à la suite de Drago. Au lieu de ça, il replia son bras, avant de le retendre dans un geste brusque. Le blond fut alors projeté, tête la première contre le mur. La porte se refermait au moment où son corps retombait sur le sol froid et humide. Une fois de plus son esprit se brouilla et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Plusieurs heures plus tard… ou bien étaient-ce des jours ? c'est un haut le cœur qui le fit revenir doucement à lui, on le secouait d'avant en arrière.

- Bon sang, Drago ! Drago, regarde-moi ! suppliait une voix qu'il connaissait, mais qu'il était incapable de reconnaitre vu son état.

- Bordel, Malefoy ! s'exclama une autre voix, un peu plus lointaine. Celle-ci aussi il la connaissait, mais d'où ?

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, l'inconscience l'emportant de nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'il était en mouvement et il entendait toujours ces voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il remarquait à chaque fois qu'elles étaient de plus en plus lointaines et en vint à se demander si finalement elles n'arrivaient pas trop tard: il se sentait mourir. Le mage noir avait refermé ses plaies, certes, mais Drago avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Dénutri, affaibli par ses blessures et en manque réel de sommeil depuis des mois, cette séance en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été celle de trop. Sans compter le choc qu'il avait subit lorsque Le-gros-tas-de-merde l'avait envoyé valser contre le mur de sa cellule. Quel comble. Lui qui avait tant espéré qu'on vienne le sortir de là, lui qui avait tenu mentalement, voilà qu'on arrivait trop tard.

Et soudain, l'air frais lui gifla le visage. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Un intense bonheur le submergea alors. Qui aurait cru un jour que le simple fait de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux rendrait Drago Malefoy heureux ? Lui qui avait été si superficiel autrefois. Lui qui ne satisfaisait jamais de ce qu'il avait, aujourd'hui il était heureux du simple fait de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors et d'être en vie. Bien qu'il ne le serait plus longtemps selon lui.

Les ténèbres l'appelaient, mais il résistait, il voulait se battre pour rester en vie. D'un coup, il ne se sentit plus voler. Deux bras l'empoignèrent et une sensation familière lui donna des fourmillements dans le ventre: on transplanait. Il s'éloignait donc réellement de cet enfer, ce n'était pas un mirage, on le sortait vraiment de là. Et c'est sur cette dernière constatation, qu'il se laissa aller à l'inconscience, espérant que son maigre corps ne lui fasse pas défaut et qu'à l'image de son mental, il s'accroche à la vie.

C'est la douleur qui le ramena à la réalité cette fois: ses yeux, son torse, ses bras, sa tête, son corps, tout lui faisait mal, tout le brûlait. C'était atroce. Malgré lui, il laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres, et puis un autre. Il se sentait trembler, il était trempé de sueur et pourtant il avait froid. L'avait-on sorti de l'enfer de Voldemort pour le plonger dans un autre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui avait cru être enfin sorti d'affaire se retrouvait encore plus douloureux et désespéré. Et puis il sentit une présence à ses côtés et un linge humide se posa sur son front. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

Doucement, malgré la douleur et les tremblements, il prenait de plus en plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour. Il entendait des voix chuchoter tout près et il commença à avoir peur d'avoir finalement rêvé de cette évasion. Peut-être était-ce les elfes de maison qui le soignaient dans les grandes lignes pour que Voldemort puisse continuer de s'amuser plus tard ? Après tout ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne pourrait mourir que lorsqu'il le lui en donnerai la permission ? Toutes ses pensées et ses craintes s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et bientôt une douleur plus vive lui foudroya le crâne et les yeux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il porta ses mains à son visage. Il y sentit un bandage. "Par Merlin, faites que je n'ai pas perdu mon deuxième oeil !" Pensa-t-il en gémissant. Il voulu l'arracher pour en avoir le coeur net, mais une voix s'éleva alors:

- Arrête Drago, calme-toi, tu vas te faire mal, par Merlin !

Surprit, il s'arrêta.

- Qui est là ? Où suis-je ? questionna-t-il, fiévreux

- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. fit la voix

Et il l'a reconnu. C'était impossible, et pourtant...

- Gr... Granger !? demanda-t-il

- Elle-même. On t'a sorti de là, tu es en sécurité. Ron et Ginny sont là aussi, calme-toi maintenant. Répondit-elle doucement

Le Serpentard, qui n'avait entendu qu'un mot sur deux de ce que disait Hermione, paniqua. Lui qui avait cru qu'on l'avait sorti de là pour le libérer, il se retrouvait finalement aux prises de ses anciens ennemis de Poudlard. Et au vue des douleurs ressenties, ils devaient bien s'être amusés. Motivé par la colère, Drago tenta de se lever. Une colère contre les Gryffondor pour lui avoir fait croire que quelqu'un lui venait en aide et contre lui-même d'avoir cru que quelqu'un viendrait pour lui.

- Reste couché bon sang ! Fit la voix de Granger en le repoussant dans le lit

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Lança-t-il méchamment, bien qu'il fut surtout en proie à la peur.

- Et toi ne lui parles pas comme ça, Malefoy ! s'exclama ce qu'il reconnu comme étant la voix de Weaslaid

- Silence ! Bon, je voulais attendre que tu ais reprit des forces, mais visiblement il va falloir accélérer le processus ! Annonça Hermione. Drago, je vais poser mes mains sur ton visage et mon front sur le tien, ne panique pas s'il-te-plait.

" Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte cette folle !?" Pensa le blond avant de se redresser de nouveau et de se débattre pour s'enfuire.

A part pour se fatiguer, cela ne servit à rien. Il sentit alors quelqu'un lui tendre les bras au-dessus de sa tête, la poigne était ferme et il ne pouvait s'en libérer. Il tenta d'envoyer des coups de pieds dans le vide, mais un poids tomba sur ses jambes, l'empêchant encore de bouger. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quelqu'un vint se poser sur lui, mais à hauteur de son abdomen cette fois. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et la panique le prit alors pour de bon.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il,désemparé, en tentant de se dégager à nouveau, sans succès.

- Chuuuut calme-toi. Murmura Granger en prenant son visage dans ses mains froides et en posant son front contre le sien.

Il bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite lorsqu'il l'entendit distinctement prononcer les mots « Remember who you are ».

Drago eut alors la sensation d'être propulsé en arrière. Les poids sur son corps s'envolèrent enfin et un flash lumineux l'éblouit... avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppent de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il faisait toujours entièrement noir. Le Serpentard aurait pu essayé d'ouvrir l'oeil, mais la peur de se faire transpercer le cerveau par la lumière éblouissante l'en persuada. Pour le moment, il n'avait mal nul part et il ne s'en plaindrait pas ! Mais du coup, il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de réveiller une ou l'autre douleur endormie.

Drago ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Granger avait prononcé cette phrase étrange qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. "Remember who you are". A chaque fois qu'il se répétait ces quatre petits mots, des images apparaissaient dans sa mémoire. Et dans chacune de ces séries de flash, un point commun: Granger. Petit à petit, il se réappropria ces souvenirs. Il se rappela le sentiment de désespoir lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois dans la cellule, lui qui avait cru qu'elle et ses amis réussiraient finalement par anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il se remémora les horreurs dont il avait été témoin et du regard marron qu'il avait soutenu. Il se souvint aussi et surtout de ce sentiment étrange qu'il avait ressenti lorsque leurs doigts s'étaient liés pendant la « réception de Noël ». En effet, il avait été intimement persuadé que si, par le plus grand des hasards, on venait à les libérés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se reconstruire.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre une chose, un tout petit fait qui avait pourtant son importance: il était mort ! Il avait marché dans le tunnel, jusqu'à la lumière. Il était monté dans le train lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la Gare de King's Cross, au bout de ce tunnel. Il y avait même rejoint ses parents! Alors comment, par Merlin, était-il de nouveau en vie ? C'était de la folie et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il revoyait parfaitement , le soir de Noël, la Gryffondor narguer Voldemort en l'appelant par son prénom, après qu'il leur ait administrer le Doloris à chacun. Ensuite, il entendait encore le mage noir prononcer, par deux fois, le Sectumsempra. Leurs corps à tous les deux avaient projeté contre le mur et la brune avait attrapé sa main. Pour finir, lorsqu'il avait senti que le souffle qu'il allait produire serait le dernier, il lui avait sourit, lui avait dit à quel point il avait été enchanté de la rencontrer et il avait sombrer dans les ténèbres définitivement.

Avait-il imaginé tout ça ? Ou bien était-ce cette journée folle qui était le fruit de son imagination ? Avait-il réellement été libéré ou tout ceci ne se passait que dans sa tête ? Son esprit avait peut être finit lui aussi par flancher, qui sait ? Il n'était pas infaillible après tout et il n'était pas rare de voir des des prisonniers sombrer dans la folie... il avait déjà tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne.

Et alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur le bon fonctionnement de son cerveau de blond (1)), une voix s'éleva:

- Hermione, tu devrais aller te coucher, ça fait deux jours que tu es clouée à cette chaise ! 

* * *

><p>(1) je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Sachez que je suis moi-même blonde, donc bon... :)<p>

**Voilà voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés pour écrire ce chapitre, je ne savais pas trop comment le finir non plus, de peur d'en faire trop... ou pas assez. Enfin ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Le suivant viendra surement avant samedi :) Des Bisous !  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Bonsoir tout le monde. Désolée du retard, j'avais dit que je vous le mettrais pour samedi, mais j'ai quelques soucis familiaux à gérer... Bref. J'ai commencé à faire quelques modifications sur les chapitres précédents également, cela me prend du temps… **

**Merci aux nouveaux followers, cela fait toujours plaisir. Tout comme les reviews... A bon entendeur :p !**

**Arwengeld :** Oui il est temps que Ron commence à mûrir, mais Ron c'est Ron. Donc il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite… Oh pour Drago, on ferait n'importe quoi non ? ^^ Bisous

**Elorah :** Merci à toi pour cette review constructive ! J'avais bien noté les commentaires d'autres lectrices par rapport aux « svp », mais je n'aurai jamais pensé que ne pas le changer pouvait refroidir certains lecteurs… J'ai donc changé cela ! Je prends en compte ta remarque sur la longueur des paragraphes également et je suis contente que tu me fasses remarquer l'incohérence par rapport à Hermione et l'Occlumencie. J'essaie de faire attention à ce genre de détail, mais j'avoue que parfois je me perds moi-même dans ce que je raconte. ^^. J'essaie vraiment de faire gaffe à tout ça, parce qu'en tant que lectrice, cela me gênerait aussi. J'adore recevoir des reviews qui me disent que c'est bien, mais j'aime aussi recevoir des remarques qui peuvent m'aider à encore mieux faire. Merci à toi donc. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Bisous :)

**espe29 :** Contente que ça te plaise, voici la suite. Bisous

**Bien, je vous laisse, on se retrouve en bas... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>((-Hermione, tu devrais aller te coucher, ça fait deux jours que tu es clouée à cette chaise !))<em>

L'interpelée ne répondit pas. Ginny s'approcha alors de son frère et lui fit signe que cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Découragé, il s'éloigna en soupirant.

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Hermione Granger veillait Drago Malefoy. Deux jours pendant lesquels elle avait à peine bu, manger et encore moins dormi.

Deux jours que Ginny et Ron Weasley tournaient en rond, prenant les tours de garde chacun à leur tour. Ils parlaient peu. Lorsqu'ils le faisaient, c'était pour discuter de leur famille.

Deux jours que les Gryffondor vivaient dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un geste, d'une réaction de la part du Serpentard.

Deux jours d'attente et maintenant trois qu'ils se cachaient dans la forêt de Sherwood. Ron savait que cela était dangereux de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Ils auraient dû en changer la veille, mais avec l'état de Malefoy, ils n'avaient pas pu bouger.

- Il faudrait peut-être pensé au fait qu'on ne pourra plus rester ici pendant des jours… dit alors le rouquin à sa sœur.

Celle-ci, assise dans le fauteuil en face du sien, les jambes par-dessus un des accoudoirs et la tête renversée en arrière par-dessus le second, tourna son visage dans sa direction en soufflant.

- Je sais Ronald, nous en avons déjà parlé hier… Et je n'ai toujours pas de solution depuis. Il faut espérer que Malefoy ne tarde plus à se réveiller.  
>- Malefoy, Malefoy ! Il n'y en a plus que pour lui dans cette tente ! Même inconscient il nous pose des problèmes celui-là ! s'énerva-t-il<p>

Ginny ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? Son frère avait peut-être eu un élan de maturité quarante-huit heures auparavant en tentant de faire chuter la fièvre du blond, il n'en restait pas moins Ronald Weasley. D'autant plus qu'il avait avoué que son geste était dans l'unique but de ne pas se disputer avec Hermione par la suite.

Alors croyez-le ou non, elle connaissait assez son frère pour être intimement persuadée que quand Malefoy se réveillerait, le semblant de tranquillité qui régnait dans la tente serait vite perdu.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore changé d'endroit qui inquiétait Ginny. De la même façon que l'avait dit Hermione plusieurs jours auparavant, elle savait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu touristique moldu et qu'à cette période de l'année, ils ne risquaient pas de croiser grand monde.

Non, son plus grand souci était l'ennui. Oui, elle s'ennuyait littéralement comme un rat mort ! Elle qui avait pensé que rejoindre son frère et son amie la changerait de son train-train quotidien de la Chaumière aux Coquillages… Tu parles !

Elle en avait déjà marre de jouer aux échecs avec son frère et de lire les livres endormants d'Hermione. Soufflant de nouveau, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine.

Le soleil s'était couché il n'y avait pas longtemps. L'heure du repas approchait. Faire la cuisine lui passerait le temps, c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, à l'instar de sa chère Maman, elle s'était révélé un petit cordon bleu… pour le plus grand bonheur de son frère !

Elle ouvrit donc les petites armoires et sélectionna les ingrédients nécessaires à un poulet au curry. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'après ce repas, il lui serait compliqué de faire de gros plats. En effet, lorsqu'elle était partie, elle avait bien emporté de la nourriture avec elle, mais elle n'avait su se résoudre à en prendre de trop.

Après tout, pour l'Ordre aussi il était compliqué de s'approvisionner en denrées alimentaires. Elle s'était dit qu'à eux trois ils auraient plus facile de trouver une autre alternative que si c'était pour une douzaine de personnes.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, Ginny se demandait si elle avait bien fait. Elle s'imaginait bien aller dans un village tout proche, rentrer dans un magasin au hasard sous désillusion, mais si un Mangemort rodait et la repérait ? Impossible de se rendre au Q.G. de l'Ordre, de peur qu'on ne la suive. Et impossible de revenir ici sous peine de mettre Ron, Hermione et Malefoy en danger.

Tout cela parce que Malefoy, justement, ne se réveillait pas. Non, mais franchement, quelle ironie !  
>Alors qu'elle plongeait les sachets de riz dans l'eau, Ginny se fit la réflexion qu'elle commençait à penser comme son frère. Décidément…<p>

De son côté, Hermione évitait de penser à l'état du blond qui se trouvait dans son lit. Elle aurait mentit si elle avait dit ne pas être rongée par l'inquiétude.

Elle avait pourtant suivi les indications de Dumbledore : prendre son visage dans ses mains, poser son front contre le sien et prononcer la phrase « Remember who you are ».

Était-ce normal que le corps du Serpentard réagisse de la sorte ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers ? N'était-il pas trop tôt pour lui imposer cela ? Il était déjà si faible, ne l'avait-elle pas tout simplement achevé ? Et si c'était le cas, comment ferait-elle pour vivre avec cela sur la conscience ?

- Oh arrête de penser Hermione… se dit-elle dans un murmure en se prenant la tête entre les mains  
>- Oui, arrête de penser Hermione, j'entends ton cerveau qui turbine ! souffla une voix sur sa droite<p>

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- DRAGO ! cria-t-elle en se levant si brusquement de sa chaise que celle-ci fut projetée à terre.  
>- Ah ne crie pas bon sang ! supplia l'héritier Malefoy<br>- Oh excuse-moi, je suis tellement soulagée ! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas mal ?  
>- Si ce n'est aux oreilles, non. Ironisa-t-il en souriant. Pourrais-tu allumer la lumière s'il-te-plait ?<br>- Allumer la lumière ? Mais elle est… Oh ! Tu as un bandage sur les yeux ! Attends, je vais regarder pour te l'enlever, ton œil doit être dégonflé maintenant. Je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut au cas où.

Drago hocha de la tête et attendit. Il l'écouta se hâter autour de lui, il l'entendit faire couler de l'eau au loin et revenir presqu'en courant. Puis repartir pour aller fouiller une armoire ou l'autre à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Il la sentit finalement s'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

La brune prit une grande inspiration, pour se calmer et se concentrer, avant de s'attaquer au bandage. Dans un premier temps, elle enleva le petit bout sparadrap, qu'elle avait collé de sorte à le faire tenir, avant de le dérouler. Ponctuellement, elle soulevait la tête du garçon pour faire passer la bande dessous.

- Bon…Je vais enlever le dernier morceau. Tu ferais mieux de garder l'œil fermé, tu risques d'être ébloui. Conseilla-t-elle.

Lorsque tout le tissu fut enlevé, elle l'envoya, dans une boule chiffonnée à l'autre bout de la chambre et se retourna vivement pour scruter les réactions de son ancien codétenu.

En deux jours de traitements, sorcier comme moldu, la majorité de ses coups et blessures avaient déjà disparus. Les onguents qu'elle avait étalés sur son visage avaient également fait des miracles. En effet, seule la pommette sous son orbite vide était encore légèrement gonflée. Son œil droit ne l'était plus du tout.

S'il n'avait pas été si maigre, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était simplement battu après avoir bu un peu trop de Wisky Pur Feu dans un bar. Maigre et borgne aussi…

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur cellule, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Non pas que c'était un tabou, mais Hermione doutait qu'il accepte d'en parler avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient été ennemis durant près de sept années. Ils n'en avaient donc jamais discuté. A vrai dire, toutes leurs conversations tournaient autour de Poudlard…

**Feed-back du 10 décembre 1999 (durant leur captivité)**

_Drago avait été détaché du mur par les elfes. De temps en temps, Voldemort leur ordonnait ceci : le détacher, soigner ses épaules déboitées et puis le renchainé au mur le soir venu. Tout en sachant que ses épaules se déboiteraient de nouveau sous le poids de son corps._  
><em>Bien qu'il ne le demandait plus pour des « séances privées », le mage noir s'assurait que le blond souffre un minimum tout de même.<em>

_De son côté, cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'Hermione avait été ramenée dans la cellule par Bryan, le geôlier. Il l'avait de nouveau agressée avant de la laissée, tel un déchet, à même le sol._

_Elle s'était finalement redressée et s'était trainée jusqu'au coin du mur face à la porte, et opposé à celui Drago. Le tissu qui lui servait de vêtement était remonté sur ces genoux, ceux-ci repliés contre sa poitrine, elle se berçait d'avant en arrière. Dans sa tête, pour ne pas déranger son codétenu, elle chantonnait une comptine que sa Maman lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite. Le regard dans le vide, elle attendait._

_- Granger ? avait alors appelé le Serpentard_  
><em>- Mhmm ?<em>  
><em>- Qu'est devenu Poudlard ?<em>

_Hermione n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Elle avait relevé la tête, le scrutant de son regard marron. Elle s'était alors souvenue qu'il n'avait pas vu la fin de la Bataille et que de surcroit il était enfermé depuis ce fameux jour. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. En posant son menton sur ses genoux, elle avait donc répondu :_

_- Je suppose que tu sais qu'une bonne partie de l'aile Est et de l'aile Sud ont été détruites par les dragons et les géants… en plus du pont de bois et de la moitié du Parc ?_

_Drago avait acquiescé._

_- Et bien, lorsqu'Harry est… tombé, Voldemort a poussé une espèce de cri de joie, si tant est qu'il puisse ressentir un tel sentiment. Il avait utilisé un Sonorus pour que sa voix soit amplifiée. C'était tellement puissant, que la Tour d'Astronomie, qui tenait encore tant bien que mal, s'est effondrée sous les vibrations…_

_Elle s'était tue. Drago avait alors su, à son ton, qu'elle n'avait pas fini son récit et qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots pour continuer. Comme si ce qu'elle allait dire relevait d'un sacrilège._

_- Sais-tu à quel point la Tour était grande ? avait-elle finalement demandé. Savais-tu que… que la tombe de Dumbledore était plus proche du château que l'on pouvait le croire ?_  
><em>- Tu veux dire que… ?<em>  
><em>- Lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée, la Tour d'Astronomie est tombée sur la tombe de Dumbledore. Lachâ-t-elle enfin, après avoir soupiré longtemps. Tout le monde était sous le choc, Voldemort lui-même je pense. C'est malheureusement cette macabre distraction qui nous a permis de nous échapper en transplanant.<em>

_Drago avait mis un temps à se remettre de cette révélation. Bon, soyons francs, il n'avait jamais montré autant d'affection que certains pouvaient le faire envers leur ancien Directeur. Mais tout de même, rappelez-vous qu'il avait baissé sa baguette face à lui au lieu de le tuer. Imaginer la tombe détruire du plus grand sorcier de son époque lui retournait les entrailles. Malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu dire ou croire, il avait été, comme tout le monde, affecté par sa perte. Parce qu'à cette époque déjà, il savait que sans le vieil homme, Saint Potty et sa bande auraient beaucoup moins de chances de vaincre le Mage noir. Et pour preuve… Moins d'un an après son décès, Voldemort était au pouvoir._

_- Il a été restauré ? interrogea finalement Drago_  
><em>- Pas vraiment… Pour le peu d'élèves qui y sont retournés, de gros travaux n'étaient visiblement pas nécessaires aux yeux de Voldemort.<em>  
><em>- Que veux-tu dires ?<em>  
><em>- Et bien… Aux dernières nouvelles… C'était Voldemort lui-même le directeur. Apparemment il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de donner ce poste à quelqu'un d'autre. Après la trahison de Rogue…<em>  
><em>Seuls les Sangs Purs ont été invités à reprendre les cours, en Septembre. Mais lorsqu'ils ont constaté qu'on y enseignerait pratiquement plus que de la Magie noire, la majorité des parents n'ont pas voulu y envoyer leurs enfants… Il semble que Beauxbâtons, Dumstrang et même Salem, aux Etats-Unis, aient subit un boum d'inscriptions en quelques jours…<em>

_Drago n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Que voulez-vous répondre à cela en même temps ? Le silence c'était fait et avait été brisé par Hermione quelques instants plus tard. Cela faisait un moment qu'une question la trottait et elle était décidée à la poser._

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_  
><em>- Vas-y, mais je ne te promets pas d'y répondre.<em>  
><em>- Si tu t'étais rendu compte que tout ce que Voldemort souhaitait faire était totalement fou et immoral, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoint ? Par nous, j'entends l'Ordre du Phénix, bien sûr.<em>  
><em>- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop. Sans doute parce que j'étais persuadé que de toute façon vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé entrer dans votre groupe. Ensuite parce que je trouvais votre association ridicule : apprendre les sorts de désarmements pour combattre de la Magie noire. C'était de la pure folie, mais ne le prends pas mal. Et puis…Il y avait ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser seule avec ces monstres. Alors je suis resté à ses côtés pour la protéger… avait répondu Drago, la voix tremblante à l'évocation de Narcissa.<em>  
><em>- Qu'est-elle devenue ? avait demandé timidement la brune<em>  
><em>- Morte. Assassinée par Voldemort. Avec mon père. Avait-il répondu sèchement, la colère s'insinuant en lui.<em>  
><em>- Je suis désolée…<em>

_D'ordinaire, Drago aurait répliqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas recevoir de pitié de sa part. Il aurait été fou de rage et pour le lui faire comprendre, il lui aurait fait une remarque désobligeante. Mais ce jour-là, il avait simplement haussé les épaules sans un mot. Il ne souhaitait pas se disputer avec elle : à quoi bon ? Vu les conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient, ils devaient plutôt se serrer les coudes. C'est ainsi qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser à son tour._

_Hermione n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Et puis il lui avait expliqué. Il était lui aussi désolé. Désolé de l'avoir traiter de Sang-de-bourbe à tout bout de champ. Désolé de l'avoir humiliée plus d'une fois. Désolé de s'être moqué d'elle lorsqu'elle touchait presque le plafond en levant sa main pendant les cours._

_Il s'était excusé ainsi pour tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou fait de méchant. Troublée, Hermione n'avait su quoi répondre._

_Le silence c'était ensuite imposé : Bryan venait d'entrer dans la cellule pour rattacher Drago au mur et leur jeter une bouteille d'eau et un bol de riz presque cru._

_Doucement, Hermione s'était alors relevée, testant la capacité de ses membres inférieurs à la tenir debout et s'était dirigée vers lui avec leur maigre repas._

_Elle l'aidait à boire lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé « Ne t'en fais pas, tu es pardonné. »_

**Retour au 4 décembre 1999**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Drago avait ouvert les yeux et Hermione n'avait toujours pas arrêté de le fixer. Elle était ailleurs. Il l'a scruta alors son tour.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon lâche, dévoilant son visage amaigri, certes, mais tellement moins que dans son souvenir ! Ce constat était le même pour tout le reste de son corps. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été captive à ses côtés.

De plus, toutes traces de violences physiques avaient disparus. Du souvenir qu'il avait d'elle, dans la cellule, ne lui restait que ces deux grosses cernes violettes et presque noires qu'elle portait sous ses yeux.

Ses yeux… Dernière image qu'il avait emporté dans la mort. Il s'était senti si bien à cet instant. Oubliée la douleur. Oublié le froid. Oubliée la peur. Plus rien que ce beau regard noisette. _Beau ? Depuis quand trouves-tu son regard « beau » se demanda Drago à lui-même._

Cette pensée le troubla et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour la faire disparaitre.

Son mouvement ramena Hermione à la réalité, qui lui sourit. Un sourire franc et soulagé. Le cœur de Drago se serra légèrement et un peu plus fort encore lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Totalement troublé, il l'entoura finalement de ses bras maigres et faibles et lui rendit son étreinte.

- Hum-Hum ! fit alors une voix dans le dos de la brune.

Elle se retourna pour se retrouvée face aux Weasley. L'une les regardait avec un petit sourire, une fourchette dans la main et un drap de vaisselle sur l'épaule, l'autre les bras croisés et le pied qui tapait le sol nerveusement. Ce dernier avait le rouge aux oreilles et le regard presque mauvais.

Hermione leur décrocha un nouveau sourire radieux.

- Il est réveillé ! lança-t-elle alors  
>- Oui. On constate, oui. répondit sèchement Ron<p>

Le sourire de la brune s'effaça doucement, son regard se faisant sévère.

- Tu as un problème peut-être, Ronald ? demanda-t-elle

L'interpelé ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la tente d'un pas rageur. Sa sœur le regarda sortir avant de hausser les épaules et de se retourner.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Malefoy.  
>- Merci Mini-Rousse.<br>- Bien, le repas sera bientôt prêt. Vous venez à table ? demanda Ginny

Drago réalisa alors à quel point il était affamé. Il se redressa, mais Hermione lui intima d'y aller doucement. Elle avait lu ça dans un des livres de Médicomagie : après un certain temps sans bouger, il fallait y aller par étapes avant de se lever.  
>Il s'assit donc d'abord sur son lit et elle lui conseilla de regarder un point fixe devant lui. Elle lui demanda si la tête ne lui tournait pas et comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'aida à se redresser.<p>

- Attends ! fit-elle soudain alors qu'il voulait déjà se diriger vers la petite cuisine.  
>- Quoi encore ? Je suis encore capable de marcher tout seul, ça ira !<br>- On ne sait jamais, attends encore quelques secondes avant d'avancer ! Ta tête ne tourne pas ?  
>- Non, Hermione ! Je vais bien je te dis ! s'exclama-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise et alla s'assoir à table.<p>

Hermione grogna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et s'installa à ses côtés. Ronald les rejoint au moment où elle remplissait l'assiette de Drago. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny, face à Hermione et attendit de pouvoir se servir à son tour.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Drago engloutit littéralement son repas, ignorant son estomac douloureux, déshabitué à recevoir tant de nourriture.

- Et bien, Mini-Rousse, c'était succulent ! lança-t-il, souriant  
>- Tu doutais que cela puisse l'être ? demanda-t-elle<p>

Il lui fit son célèbre sourire narquois. Elle était le membre de la famille Weasley qui le dérangeait le moins, avec les jumeaux peut-être, qui l'avait souvent fait rire par leurs bêtises. Il avait toujours admiré la hargne avec laquelle elle disputait ses frères devant tout le monde. Et son fameux sortilège de chauve-furie ! Cette Ginny était un vrai petit bout de femme incroyable.

Il s'était toujours dis que si elle n'avait pas fait partie de cette famille et que si elle avait été à Serpentard ou tout simplement dans une autre maison que celle des Gryffondor, il se serait bien entendu avec.

Bien sûr, il se passerait bien de dire tout cela à voix haute, mais passons.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous les quatre finis, les filles se chargèrent de débarrasser la table. Laissant ainsi les garçons dans un silence pesant. Elles revinrent avec du gâteau et des petites assiettes.

- Bon, maintenant qu'il est réveillé, on pourrait peut-être penser à changer d'endroit ? lança soudain Ron, sortant de son mutisme.  
>- Ronald ! s'exclama Ginny.<br>- Quoi !? Ça fait trois jours qu'on est ici, je vous rappelle qu'on est vivement recherchés et qu'il n'est pas temps qu'on se fasse attraper avec un type qui est censé être mort aux yeux de Vous-savez-qui !

Le silence ce fut de nouveau, chacun s'imprégnant des paroles du roux.

- Il a raison.

C'était Drago qui avait parlé. Les filles se retournèrent vers lui, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et les yeux ronds. Ron fit de même, ahuri que le Serpentard lui accorde raison. Ce jour serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche les amis !

- Nous serions inconscients de rester ici une nuit de plus. Hermione, tu m'as toi-même dis que toute cette histoire avait commencée parce que tu n'avais pas écouté ton instinct qui te disait de partir…  
>- Mais pour aller où !? S'exclama soudain Ginny. C'est bien beau de vouloir partir, mais où aller ? Vous avez déjà fait presque toutes les forêts de l'Angleterre !<br>- Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous rendre dans une forêt. On pourrait se trouver une maison vide, faire l'un de nous le Gardien du secret et le tour est joué. Proposa le blond

C'était osé. Osé et pourtant si brillant ! Hermione se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Elle qui était déjà Gardienne du secret de l'Ordre, aurait pu penser à cette éventualité beaucoup plus tôt. Qu'elle idiote !

- C'est génial comme idée ! On aurait pu y penser plus tôt. Pourquoi on y pas pensé plus tôt !? demanda Ron, tellement surexcité qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait à son tour de donner raison au Serpentard.  
>- Je… Je ne sais pas. Avoua Hermione. Il faudra seulement faire attention à ne pas être suivi quand on sortira, mais sinon je t'accorde que c'est une idée plutôt géniale.<p>

Ron se voyait déjà au chaud, prendre une douche et dormir dans un vrai lit. Son pauvre dos en serait très reconnaissant également. Après tout, cela faisait déjà un très long moment qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans autre chose que son vieux lit de camp. Près d'un an d'ailleurs. Oui, un an environ. La dernière fois, qu'il avait dormi dans un vrai lit, c'était à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, après l'épisode du Manoir Malefoy pendant leur quête aux horcruxes. Depuis, c'était le vieux lit de camp.

- Cela dit, la question principale reste la même : où aller ? demanda encore Ginny, faisant redescendre son frère sur Terre  
>- Rhan ! Faut toujours que tu plombes l'ambiance Gin !<p>

Tandis qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler de nouveau. Drago leur fit un signe de la main, les intimant à se taire, ce qu'ils ne firent évidemment pas.

- Oh les rouquins, vous allez la fermer ! lança-t-il subitement

Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour le fusiller du regard. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'il observait Hermione.

Il avait remarqué que depuis quelques instants, elle avait décroché. Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions. Le regard dans le vide, un coude sur la table, s'enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, elle se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure. Elle faisait souvent ça lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à un problème.

Les autres la regardaient, attendant simplement. Et soudain, elle se leva pour faire les cents pas, leurs donnant le tournis par la même occasion. Elle semblait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. On pouvait l'entendre marmonner :

- Et si… bonne idée… mais… risqué… oui, c'est ça. On peut aller dans la maison de mes parents. Lâcha-t-elle finalement en s'arrêtant pour faire face à ses compagnons.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Il avait tout de suite pensé à cet endroit au moment de parler de son idée, mais préférait que ce soit la jeune femme elle-même qui propose la maison de ses parents. Il savait que cette décision avait été difficile à prendre, parce qu'elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait modifié leurs mémoires pour les protéger et qu'ils se doraient la pilule en Australie. Retourner dans cette maison, sans eux, n'allait pas être facile à vivre pour elle.

- Tu es sure Mione ? demanda Ron doucement  
>- Certaine. Qui penserait à retourner chez soi alors qu'il est pourchassé ? Ils ne penseront jamais à nous chercher là-bas. Affirma la brune.<br>- Alors c'est d'accord. Fit Ginny. Dans trois minutes on décolle !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient effectivement plié bagages, s'était habillé chaudement, et était fin prêts à partir. Drago se regarda encore une fois, un air dépité sur le visage et pour cause : il était obligé de porter les vêtements de Ron. Cela dit, les regards que lui lancèrent les filles le dissuada de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Ils se donnèrent la main tous les quatre et Hermione les fit transplaner à quelques rues de leur destination. On ne sait jamais. Silencieusement, ils se hâtèrent dans le quartier résidentiel. Il avait cependant de la chance, car il faisait nuit noire et à cette époque, les habitants étaient tous confinés chez eux.

Le trajet n'était pas très long, mais il leur sembla interminable tant le vent froid de l'hiver leur gelait les entrailles. A un petit carrefour, ils tournèrent à gauche. Drago distingua un grand édifice au bout de la rue à droite. Il prit note de demander à Hermione de quoi il s'agissait. Celle-ci venait justement de s'arrêter devant une maison. Le numéro 23 d'après la boite aux lettres.

Celle-ci ressemblait fortement à celles qui l'entouraient : trois fenêtres au premier étage, une de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée au rez-de-chaussée et devant, un petit jardin coupé par un sentier qui menait directement à la porte. Sur le côté se trouvait un garage.

Sentant le froid traverser sa veste de nouveau, elle se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison et sortit sa baguette, qu'elle pointa sur la serrure.

- _Alohmora._

Un cliquetis plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Avant de rentrer, elle lança un _Hominum revelio _et rien ne se passa, à son grand soulagement. Elle se retourna ensuite vers la rue et leva les bras en faisant des grands gestes en direction du ciel, tout en marmonnant des formules magiques. Elle fut bien vite rejointe par les Weasley. Les mêmes sortilèges effectués trois fois valent beaucoup mieux qu'une seule.

Drago n'ayant pas de baguette, resta en retrait et regarda le petit dôme rassurant se former autour d'eux. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Hermione se tourna vers la maison et murmura :

- Bon et bien, rentrons… Nous créerons le _Fidelitas_ à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, je viens de finir celui-ci il y a quelques minutes seulement.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me le dire aussi ^^**

**Des Bisous ! :)  
><strong>


	10. Note d'auteure

Coucou tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Bon je poste une petite note pour vous rassurer sur le fait que non je n'abandonne pas cette fic.. Par contre c'est mon ordi qui m'a lâchement abandonné. Le traitre, le judas ! Alors que j'ai un projet/tfe à finir, deux rapports à faire, un dossier d'une cinquantaine de pages à mener, ce €&$£¥ de fichu pc a décidé que cette spécialisation était l'année scolaire de trop et pouf du jour au lendemain il n'a plus voulu s'allumer. Imaginez ma tête: impossible de récupérer quoique ce soit ! Alors après le choc, la colère, le dépit puis la lassitude et maintenant le stress parce que les profs poussent derrière pour avoir les prépas en temps et en heure. Je vous assure, dans cette école c'est marche ou crève, rien à cirer qu'on n'ait plus d'ordi et encore moins l'argent pour en racheter un ! Du coup je me tape la vieille tour et le vieil écran (un ancêtre je vous assure) qui rament comme pas possible...

Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que le chapitre que j'avais presque fini et que je m'apprêtais à vous publier est mort en même temps que mon pc et qu'avec tout ce qu'on me demande à l'école, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de le réécrire... Je pense avoir peut être trouvé une appli pour écrire sur mon gsm, mais ça me prendra un certain temps tout de même... Voilà voilà... Milles excuses, vraiment. Sachez quand même que j'ai déjà la fin en tête et que je ne pourrais avoir l'esprit tranquille que lorsque je l'aurais écrite dooonc elle sera publiée !

Je vous envois pleins de bisous. Au fait : bonne Saint-Valentin aux amoureux et bon courage aux célibataires, perdez pas espoir ! :p


	11. Chapitre 9

**La magie de l'Etoile de Noël**

**Note d'auteur: Bonjouuuuuuuuur tout l'monde ! Vous allez bien ? Ca a été vos vacances ? Eh ben, moi NON, PARCE QUE J'AI PAS EU DE VACANCES ! :'( Comme l'école a déménagé en janvier et qu'on avait eu une semaine de congé, ils nous on enlevé ces vacances si ! SACRILEGE ! Enfin bref, j'étais motivée à écrire et me battre avec l'Ancêtre qui me sert d'ordi de substitution en rentrant du boulot tantôt alors voilààààà (ENFIN) le chapitre ! Hahaha**

**Merci** à Arwengeld, ton petit message m'a fait vraiment super plaisir et m'a bien remonté le moral je dois l'avouer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Bisous bisous =)

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JKR !

* * *

><p><em>((Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Hermione se tourna vers la maison et murmura :<em>

_- Bon et bien, rentrons… Nous créerons le Fidelitas à l'intérieur.))_

Sans un mot, les Weasley et Drago la suivirent. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant dans le noir. Ginny leva alors sa baguette et éclaira la pièce d'un _Lumos_. Le vestibule dans lequel ils se tenaient était assez petit, mais aucun des trois n'osaient faire le moindre mouvement, attendant que leur amie ne les invitent à la suivre.

En prenant la décision de revenir ici, Hermione savait pertinemment que cela ne serait pas facile pour elle, mais elle voulait être forte devant ses amis, c'est pourquoi elle leva également sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux, bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin pour s'y retrouver. Elle connaissait cette maison par cœur.

Devant elle, se tenait trois portes et des escaliers. Elle décida de prendre la première sur sa gauche, qui donnait sur le salon. Elle actionna la poignée, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta de nouveau, la bouche entre ouverte.

Derrière elle, Ron voulut lui demander pourquoi elle s'était figée de la sorte, mais les coups de coudes que lui lancèrent respectivement Drago à sa gauche et Ginny à sa droite, le firent taire.

Hermione ne comprenait rien, la pièce était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée plus d'un an auparavant, à l'exception faite que tout était recouvert de draps blancs. A tâtons, elle chercha l'interrupteur sur sa droite et le grand lustre s'alluma.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… bredouilla-t-elle assez bas

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe 'Mione ? demanda Ginny en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait tous les meubles ! Je pensais que mes parents auraient tout prit avec eux… Je veux dire… Quand on déménage, on emporte tout, non ? Je m'attendais à trouver la maison vide ou presque.

Ron se dit qu'effectivement, cela aurait été logique, bien que de son côté il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer s'écrouler dans un bon lit. Il se mit alors à espérer que les parents d'Hermione avaient également laissé la literie.

- L'Australie, c'est loin tu sais… fit-il alors remarquer. Et se trimballer tout ça, pour des moldus, ça ne doit pas être simple…

Le rouquin ne comprit pas pourquoi sa sœur le foudroya du regard, ni pourquoi Drago avait une mine atterrée. Vraiment, ce garçon manquait cruellement de tact. Cependant Hermione ne releva pas, elle était songeuse.

D'un pas rapide, sans se préoccuper du fait que les autres la suivent ou pas, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là aussi, les meubles étaient présents, cachés sous des draps blancs. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans le cerveau de la brune : ses parents étaient-ils vraiment partis en laissant tout sur place ? Avaient-ils prévu de revenir d'Australie ? Avec le recul, elle s'étonna que la maison ne soit pas relouée. Elle avait prit la décision d'y revenir un peu sur un coup de tête, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux et n'avait pas envisagé cette éventualité : qu'aurait-elle fait si une autre famille avait occupé les lieux ?

Un bruit sourd la ramena sur terre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, son cœur manqua un battement : Drago venait de perdre connaissance et était allongé par terre, Ginny penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Que s'est il passé !? demanda-t-elle en se postant face à celle-ci

- Je… Je ne sais pas ! Il est tombé d'un coup comme ça !

Le pouls du Serpentard était rapide et sa peau était chaude. Hermione demanda vivement à Ron de lui apporter une bassine d'eau et un linge propre. Le rouquin s'exécuta en fouillant leurs sacs de voyage. Pendant ce temps, les filles faisaient léviter le corps de Drago et montaient à l'étage, espérant, comme Ron quelques minutes auparavant, que les Granger aient également laissé les chambres à coucher en place.

Leurs questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'Hermione pénétra dans son ancienne chambre et qu'elle activa l'interrupteur pour l'éclairer. Elle souffla de soulagement et fit signe à son amie de déposer Drago sur le matelas. Celui-ci était de plus en plus brulant, c'est pourquoi la brune envisagea de lui enlever ses vêtements. Elle se bâtait avec son pantalon, aidée d'une Ginny un peu gênée lorsque Ron entra dans la pièce. Devenant rouge pivoine, il s'exclama :

- Voilà ce que tu m'as deman… Euh ça va, je ne vous dérange pas !?

- Ronald, ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut faire tomber la température, mais un simple linge ne suffira pas, il est bien trop brûlant… dit-elle, avant de crier : un bain ! Je vais faire couler un bain !

Mêlant les gestes à la parole, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain jouxtant la chambre. La pièce était petite, laissant à peine la place pour se déplacer entre la baignoire, l'évier et les toilettes, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée parce qu'elle lui était privée : une autre salle de bain, bien plus grande, dont se servaient exclusivement ses parents, se trouvait au fond du couloir.

Rapidement, elle mit le bouchon au fond de la baignoire, régla le thermostat et ouvrit le robinet à fond avant de retourner dans la chambre. Sur le lit, Drago était maintenant en boxer, trempé de sueur, tremblant.

Hermione pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et le fit léviter jusque dans la baignoire. Celle-ci était assez petite, ce qui permit à la brune de déposer Drago entièrement dedans sans devoir le soutenir et sans pour autant qu'il ne se noie, ses jambes étant trop grandes pour être totalement étendues.

De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Hermione vidait puis remplissait la baignoire pour que l'eau reste à bonne température. Anxieuse, elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Notez que l'on parle d'Hermione Granger et que le fait que son cerveau se mette en pause soit particulièrement exceptionnel. Ce n'est que lorsque les tremblements de son ancien codétenu cessèrent, qu'elle revint à la réalité, le sortit de l'eau et le ramena au lit que Ginny avait fait avec les draps qu'elle avait récupéré dans leurs affaires.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a tu crois ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière elle

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop pour être franche…

- Et pour le Fidélitas ? interrogea le roux apès un moment de silence

- Le Fidélitas ? Oh ! fit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait complètement oublié cette phase de leurs plans.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Drago dormait, elle éteignit la lumière et descendit dans la cuisine avec Ron. Ginny les y attendait en faisant du thé. Ils s'installèrent en silence. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur leurs visages.

- Vous savez… Finalement je pense qu'il est épuisé. Drago je veux dire… annonça Hermione J'aurai dû me méfier de le voir si vite debout et manger autant… Après avoir tant subit, avoir été affamé de la sorte et ne pas presque pas bouger pendant si longtemps, cette journée l'a complètement vidé. Et pour être tout à fait franche, je suis complètement vidée aussi. Nous devrions faire le Fidélitas et aller dormir…

Les Weasley acquiescèrent. Hermione se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea naturellement vers l'armoire où se trouvait la vaisselle du temps où ses parents vivaient encore ici. Alors qu'elle en empoignait une assiette légèrement creusée, elle se fit de nouveau la réflexion que c'était étrange que les Granger ne soient partis avec rien du tout.

Une l'assiette posée devant elle, elle sortit sa baguette et, sans prévenir, s'entailla la main gauche assez fortement, de façon à ce qu'il y ait assez de sang pour remplir le fond de l'assiette. Elle grimaça alors que Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise. Celle-ci fouilla leurs sac pour trouver l'Essence de Dictame, mais la brune lui fit signe d'attendre quelques minutes. Le bon déroulement de ce sortilège exigeait que le sorcier garde la plaie ouverte jusqu'au bout de l'opération.

L'assiette à la main, Hermione se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. Pour ne pas renverser, elle déposa son fardeau à terre et s'assit en tailleur. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle trempa sa main entaillée dans l'assiette et la déposa sur la porte d'entrée. On aura pu croire à une peinture enfantine… si on omettait le fait qu'il s'agissait de sang et non de gouache.

- Moi, Hermione Granger, souhaiterait devenir Gardienne du secret de cette maison. Acceptes-tu que je sois la Gardienne de ton adresse ?

- Elle parle à la baraque ? chuchota Ron à sa sœur, ce à quoi celle-ci répondit en haussant les épaules et lui faisant signe de se taire.

Une sorte de bouffée de chaleur enveloppa alors Hermione et une petite brise vint faire voleter ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle sourit.

- Merci de me faire confiance. Moi, Hermione Granger, promets de garder fidèlement le secret de cette adresse et de cette maison aux yeux du monde. Je promets de ne révéler ton existence qu'aux personnes qui sont dignes de confiance. Saches que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de trahir ce secret.

Une seconde bouffée de chaleur envahit la brune, qui y décoda la permission de continuer. Elle sortit donc sa baguette et prononça distinctement la formule «_ Fidelium_ » (1) en faisant le signe de l'infini entre la porte et elle. Aussitôt après, un fin filet d'or vint s'entourer autour de son bras gauche, juste au-dessus de celui qui correspondait au secret de l'adresse du QG de l'Ordre.

- Et voilà le travail ! s'exclama Hermione en se relevant difficilement, épuisée

- Euh Mione, je me sens partir ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Ginny en cœur, paniqués

- Oh oui pardon ! Moi, Hermione Granger, autorise Ronald et Ginevra Weasley, ainsi que Drago Malefoy à connaitre l'existence de cette maison !

La sensation d'étouffement qui avait soudain prit ses amis cessa dans l'instant. Après avoir bu une dernière tasse de thé, la brune invita ses amis à la suivre et les accompagna dans la chambre d'amis, qui se trouvait juste à coté de celle qu'occupait Drago. La pièce était grande, et faite pour recevoir deux personnes. Une garde-robe cinq portes occupait le mur de gauche, face à la fenêtre et le lit deux places se trouvait au centre du mur qui se situait face à la porte.

Notez que le lit n'était pas directement devant la porte, car une vieille légende raconte que cela empêche de dormir correctement. Les Granger n'étaient peut être pas dotés de pouvoirs magiques, mais ils prêtaient tout de même attention à quelques histoires comme celle-ci. (2)

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Ron fit remarquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans le même lit que sa sœur. Agaçée, Hermione sépara alors celui-ci en deux petits lits d'une personne d'un coup de baguette magique, et jeta un sort d'attraction sur leurs sacs de voyage pour récupérer les draps. Lorsque les rouquins furent installés, elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et sorti dans le couloir.

Silencieusement, elle alla vérifier que l'état de Drago ne s'était pas aggravé. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'elle était descendue. Elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur le front du blond et constata que la fièvre était définitivement tombée.

Après lui avoir déposé un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit au cas où il se réveillerait, elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir lorsqu'un bruissement de draps la fit se retourner. Drago semblait s'agiter.

- Non… Laissez-la… Hermione…

Il rêvait, bien que la notion de cauchemar eut été plus correcte. Hermione revint donc à ses côtés, s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

- Je suis là Drago, calme-toi.

Ce simple contact eu l'effet escompté puisque les tremblements cessèrent immédiatement. Elle resta ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de se relever et sortir pour de bon.

Une fois dans le couloir, un sentiment étrange l'enveloppa : si Drago dormait dans son ancien lit et que les Weasley occupaient la chambre d'amis, il ne lui restait plus que le lit de ses parents… Et il lui était à l'heure actuelle totalement impossible de franchir la porte de leur chambre.

Ainsi, résignée, elle redescendit dans le salon, découvrit d'un geste le grand divan et s'effondra dessus. Sa tête touchait à peine les coussins moelleux qu'elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la forêt. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit soudain. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Il faisait nuit noire, elle avait bon forcer sur ses yeux, elle ne voyait rien à plus de deux mètres devant elle. Portant sa main sur sa poche arrière, elle chercha sa baguette… en vain. Un rire glacial s'éleva alors. Sur sa gauche, des oiseaux s'envolèrent précipitamment. « Promenons-nous dans les bois… » chanta une voix qu'Hermione trouvait beaucoup trop proche d'elle. «… pendant qu'le loup-garou y est pas… ». Loup-garou ?! Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, la brune se mit à courir droit devant. Un nouveau rire, qu'elle reconnut cette fois, accompagna sa course : Bellatrix Lestrange. «… Si l'loup-garou y était, il TE mangerait… Si l'loup-garou y est pas, il TE mangera pas ! » Avec effroi, Hermione se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à lui courir derrière elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, les branches des arbres lui fouettaient le visage et ses cheveux s'emmêlaient dedans. « … Loup-garou, y es-tuuuu ? » demanda la voix de Bellatrix. Un instant plus tard, un grognement s'éleva dans la nuit « Oui ! ». Fenrir Greyback ! Hermione se mit à courir encore plus vite, ce qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pas cru possible. Dans sa précipitation, elle trébucha sur une vieille souche et se sentit tomber. Une douleur aigue la lança sur le côté de sa tête et dans son poignet gauche. Derrière elle, les rires se faisaient plus proches. « Petite Sang-de-bourbe, où es-tu ? » cria Bellatrix. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, attendant la fin. « Hermione ! » _Tiens, depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom ?_ « Hermioooone ! » Celle-ci rouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et poussa un cri d'effroi : au-dessus d'elle, dans le noir, un visage blafard. Elle referma les yeux et se roula en boule pour se protéger.

- Hermione !

- Non ! Non laissez-moi, pitié !

- Hermione bon sang, réveille-toi. C'est moi, Drago !

_Drago ? Qu'est-ce que…_ Drago !

La Gryffondor rouvrit à nouveau les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, il s'agissait de lui. Un regard autour d'elle la rassura quant au fait qu'elle se trouvait toujours bien dans la maison familiale des Granger. Seulement elle ne se trouvait plus sur le divan, mais à côté, par terre. Elle avait du chuter en s'agitant dans son sommeil… d'où la douleur à la tête et à son poignet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le blond après avoir allumer la lampe du salon en appuyant sur l'interrupteur, comme il avait observé la maitresse des lieux faire plutôt.

- Oui… Oui je crois. Mais et toi !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !?

- Je me sens mieux ne t'en fais pas, j'ai largement récupéré, crois-moi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- 18h15. Les rouquins dorment toujours…

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Ils avaient dormit près de 24h ! Ils en avaient besoin, certes, mais tout de même. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient pressés par le temps. D'ailleurs, combien de jours leur restaient-ils ? En comptant que Ginny et elle avaient été récupérer Drago le 2, qu'il s'était réveillé dans la journée du troisième jour après sa libération, c'est-à-dire la veille fin d'après-midi et qu'ils venaient dormir près de 24h… On devait être le 6 décembre.

- Oh c'est la Saint-Nicolas… murmura Hermione en souriant

- La quoi ? interrogea Drago

- Une fête moldue pour les enfants. Il est de tradition que s'ils ont été sages, Saint-Nicolas se glisse dans les maisons et déposent des jouets. Il est généralement accompagné de son âne et du Père Fouettard. Bien sur, en réalité ce sont les parents qui font tout cela, mais ça on ne leur apprend que lorsqu'ils sont grands ou que s'ils surprennent leurs parents pendant la nuit. C'est un peu le même principe que le Père Noël.

- Le Père Noël ?

Hermione soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il était désespérant !

- Ben oui… Chez les moldus on fait croire aux enfants que les cadeaux qu'ils trouvent sous le sapin, au matin de Noël, c'est le Père Noël qui les a apporté et pas les parents.

- Mais c'est un mensonge !

- Oui je te l'accorde, mais quand tu vois les visages des enfants s'illuminer, c'est magique. Bien sur, comme pour Saint-Nicolas, ils l'apprennent tôt ou tard et sont parfois déçus, mais en grandissant ils se disent que ça valait le coup et quand ils deviennent parents à leur tour, ils répètent la tradition. Juste pour pouvoir lire la magie sur les visages de leurs bambins le matin de Noël.

Drago n'était pas convaincu, mais à quoi bon discuter ? Ces moldus étaient bien trop étranges pour qu'il n'y comprenne quelque chose ! Il haussa les épaules et aida Hermione à se lever. Sans se concerter, ils firent le tour du salon pour enlever tous les draps qui le recouvrait. Le blond ne pouvait que constater que la pièce de vie était assez agréable. Le divan, en angle, de couleur bordeaux était directement placé face à la grande cheminée ouverte. Une table basse était posée entre. Intrigué, Drago se rapprocha d'un petit meuble sur lequel était posé un étrange appareil noir.

Captant son air interrogateur, Hermione sourit et lui expliqua calmement le principe de la télévision. Malgré ses explications, Drago n'y comprenait rien. La brune attrapa alors une cassette vidéo et l'inséra dans le magnétoscope avant d'allumer la télévision. Lorsque les images apparurent à l'écran, le Serpentard sursauta violemment, ce qui arracha un éclat de rire à Hermione.

Vexé, il se réfugia dans la cuisine avant de revenir sur ses pas plusieurs minutes après, ne voyant pas la brune le rejoindre. Elle était assise sur le bout du divan, le regard fixé sur l'écran, les mains tremblantes et des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

A la télévision on voyait une grande femme brune, vêtue d'un peignoir léger. Elle se trouvait dans une cuisine qui ressemblait étrangement à la pièce que Drago venait de quitter. Fixant sa tasse de café, elle semblait attentive aux moindres bruits de la maison. « Tu crois qu'elle va l'aimer ? » demandait-elle. Une voix masculine lui répondit « Mais oui ma chérie ne t'en fais pas. » Un instant plus tard, on entendait quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers. La femme se leva alors. L'image bougea avec elle, comme si on voyait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un qui s'animait également. La porte s'ouvrit et Drago s'étonna de voir le salon dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. L'unique différence entre la pièce « réelle » et celle à l'écran était l'immense sapin qui se trouvait dans le fond du salon. La porte de gauche s'ouvrit alors dans un fracas sur une petite fille aux cheveux bruns en pagaille.

- Le Père Noël est passé ! s'exclama la gamine

Drago fronça les sourcils. La petite ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, mais elle lui faisait horriblement penser à … Hermione ! Était-ce elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ? Cette boite à image avait-elle les mêmes fonctions qu'une Pensine dans le monde sorcier ? A la télévision, la petite fille s'était ruée sur les cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin lorsqu'elle émit un petit cri strident avant de se retourner. Dans ses bras était logé une petite boule de poil blanche : un lapin.

- Oh je vais l'appelé Pan-Pan ! Comme dans Bambi ! cria-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement

- C'est un très joli prénom Hermione. Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant ? demanda la femme, que Drago déduit être sa mère

- Merci Père Noël !

L'image se brouilla alors et l'écran n'afficha plus que des grésillements : la vidéo était terminée.

- Hermione ? lança Drago d'une voix douce

La concernée sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. D'un geste, elle s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

- Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien du tout. Je leur ai modifié la mémoire de façon à ce qu'ils m'oublient. Et puis, j'ai vu, de mes yeux vu, les photos se modifier ensuite pour m'effacer. Qu'est-ce que cette cassette fait donc là ?

C'était étrange en effet, mais Drago n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions. Il se contenta alors de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et de l'attirer contre lui. Ces images l'avait un peu chamboulé, dire le contraire aurait été mentir. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer tout à l'heure : la magie véhiculée par la surprise de l'enfant lorsqu'il découvre que ce Père Noël imaginaire était passé dans la nuit.

- Et si on mangeait quelque chose ? proposa-t-il

Hermione acquiesça, elle aussi était toute chamboulée par cette découverte. Elle avait pensé incérer le Titanic dans le magnétoscope et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec des souvenirs familiaux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Et si finalement son sort n'avait pas fonctionné ? Et si ses parents avaient été capturés par Voldemort ? Etaient-ils seulement encore en vie ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui commençaient sérieusement à faire paniquer la jeune brune.

Troublée depuis son réveil, d'abord par ses cauchemars, ensuite par ses souvenirs, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que Drago se promenait en boxer. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle le réprimanda sur le fait que ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade.

- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre, tu me fais rire ! se justifia-t-il

Elle soupira. Il avait raison. Bien sur, elle ne le dirait pas tout haut, mais elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

- S'ils ont laissé les meubles et les cassettes, ils ont peut-être laissés quelques vêtements… dit-elle en l'entrainant vers la chambre de ses parents.

Une fois devant la porte, elle hésita, la main tremblante sur la poignée.

- Ca va aller… chuchota Drago dans son dos

Elle actionna alors la poignée et entra. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, elle chercha alors l'interrupteur sur le mur. Lorsque la lumière fut, son regard embrassa la pièce. D'un lit deux personnes, d'une table de nuit de chaque côté de celui-ci, d'une commode, d'une garde robe et d'un bureau dans le fond de la pièce ainsi était composée la chambre. Alors qu'elle s'avançait doucement, elle remarqua une feuille sur le bureau. Lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Je souhaiterai tout d'abord vous demandez de ne pas paniquer, vos parents vont bien. Grâce à vous je dois bien l'avouer, même si cela m'arracherai presque les doigts de l'écrire. J'imagine que si vous trouvé cette lettre, c'est que la guerre est finie. Je l'espère en tout cas. Peut-être serais-je mort ? Qui sait ?_

_Revenons-en à vos parents, je suis sur que vous trépignez d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors voilà : avant de mourir, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait donné pour mission, en plus de continuer à veiller sur Potter, de garder un œil sur vos parents moldus. Il savait à l'époque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les chercherait. Pourquoi ? Pour vous attirer dans un piège, quelle question. J'imagine que votre agaçante intelligence vous permet à cet instant de comprendre qu'il souhaitait, en vous capturant, attirer Potter lui-même jusqu'à lui. Je pu constater que vous aviez déjà prit certaines dispositions cela dit. Sachez cependant, Miss-je-sais-tout, que si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait ordonné à ses sbires de retrouver vos parents, ceux-ci seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi ? Parce que oui, vous leur aviez intimé de partir pour l'Australie, mais vous ne leur aviez pas donné d'informations sur le QUAND partir. Pauvre sotte. Lorsque je suis arrivé, une heure avant les Mangemorts, ils faisaient à peine leurs valises ! Je vais être bref Miss Granger, j'ai dû contrer votre sortilège pour les faire réagir à ma présence. Cela n'a pas été tâche facile, je dois l'admettre et c'est bien ce qui a failli causer notre perte ! Le temps que j'ai perdu à leur rendre la mémoire et que je créer un Portoloin pour l'Australie, les Mangemorts étaient à la porte. Nous avons tout juste le temps de disparaître que ceux-ci entraient de force. Comprenez que j'ai risqué ma couverture par la même occasion._

_Lorsque je suis revenu, cette maison était dans un piteux état. J'ai remis un peu d'ordre comme vous avez sans doute pû le constater et modifié les mémoires de vos voisins un peu trop curieux pour que personne ne s'approche de cette adresse._

_Vos parents se trouvent dans une petite ville dans le sud de l'Australie, je leur ai fais comprendre qu'il serait plus prudent qu'ils utilisent les noms d'emprunt que vous leur aviez assigné cependant. Ils vous attendront là-bas jusqu'à ce que vous alliez les rejoindre. Ils ont pour ordre de ne jamais revenir en Angleterre sauf si vous allez vous-même les rechercher._

_Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai fais qu'exécuté les ordres de Dumbledore,_

_Severus Rogue »_

Sa lecture terminée, Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago, qui attendait avec impatience de savoir ce que contenait le document. La bouche ouverte sans pour autant que le moindre mot ne s'en échappe, elle se contenta de lui tendre le parchemin et de l'observer pendant sa lecture.

- C'est une histoire de fous… lâcha-t-il enfin en relevant la tête.

- Qui est fou ? demanda alors Ron en baillant, depuis le pas de la porte.

* * *

><p>(1) Je n'ai pas retrouvé si on expliquait ou non le sortilège du Fidélitas à un moment donné... Si vous avez des infos, je me ferai un plaisir de modifier le paragraphe ^^<p>

(2) En fait c'est quelque chose qui se fait dans ma famille : personne ne dort avec les pieds face à la porte (ou à la fenêtre) parce qu'il paraît qu'on dort mal ainsi. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, je n'en sais rien ^^

**Voilàààà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant le cauchemar d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'imagine vraiment trop cette perturbée de Bella chanter un truc du genre hahaha**

**J'espère avoir un peu plus de temps dans les jours qui vont suivre pour écrire les prochains chapitres. Je fais au plus vite ! Bisous bisous !**


End file.
